


Льдинки

by fandom_Omegaverse_2019, midrifmonster



Series: ББ-квест [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 2000s, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Delusions, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Omega Verse, One-Sided Attraction, Russia, Small Towns, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 16:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/midrifmonster/pseuds/midrifmonster
Summary: Все было тихо, а потом у дверей загса появился омега в белом. Он не уходил и отказывался разговаривать, только все кого-то ждал... И дождался.





	Льдинки

Глава 1

  
Обычно Вася любил свою улицу. И любил бы всегда, если бы не загс. Дело было даже не в том, что тот служил поводом для папиных шуточек. Это еще можно было пережить. Гораздо сложнее было справиться с желанием поубивать всех брачующихся и их гостей по субботним утрам, когда все нормальные люди вообще-то отсыпаются. Нет, бывали и пары, которые тихо расписывались, целовались под нестройное «горько!» и расходились, но такие оставались в меньшинстве. Судя по всему, в городе из года в год молодожены передавали завет — чем крепче алкоголь и кровавее мордобой на свадьбе, тем беззаботнее счастье в семейной жизни. Вася пару раз даже пытался поискать подтверждение этой теории и почти нашел, но потом махнул рукой.

А в остальном улица была чудесной. Дом Васи был старым, с красивыми эркерами и широким подъездом; окна квартиры выходили прямо на небольшую площадь перед загсом, который в обычное время радовал чистым фасадом кремового цвета. Летом площадь украшали пышные клумбы, зимой — ледяные фигуры, и в любое время года — бюст Ильича.

Вася любил, возвращаясь с работы, посидеть на одной из резных лавочек у дома, почитать или просто подышать свежим воздухом, не думая ни о чем. Он вообще любил гулять и искренне не понимал домоседов: сам он почти все время работал в помещении, выбираясь только на объекты.

Его любовь к прогулкам не сбоила даже зимой. Друг Федька всегда удивлялся, как ему до сих пор удалось избежать менингита — в их широтах холода в зимние месяцы были ого-го. Вася в ответ привычно хмыкал, что менингит боится его шапки — огромной меховой ушанки, которая осталась Васе от деда. Попытки папы изъять шапку Вася пресекал, и на сетования, что «всех невест и женихов распугает» лишь довольно пожимал плечами. Ему было не до невест и, тем более, не до женихов.

В то утро термометр показывал -17. Нормальная температура, обычный четверг. Васе даже нравилась такая погода: попрошайки исчезали, бездомные собаки-кошки разбегались, и улицы становились чистыми, как надо.

Воздух приятно потрескивал. Небо закрывали тучи, но ветра не было, и, отправляясь на работу, Вася безотчетно ждал чего-то хорошего. А потом, пройдя метров двадцать, заметил нечто странное: у дверей нелюбимого заведения стоял кто-то невысокий, худой и в белом. Похоже, молодая девушка.

Для росписей было еще слишком рано. Вася хмыкнул и ускорил шаг: вот же принесла кого-то нелегкая, значит, через несколько часов здесь начнется настоящий кавардак.

И все же удивительно: чего они так рвутся? Чай двадцать первый век, эмансипация, уравнение полов, и чуть ли не половина через пять-семь лет разводится. Или вот Федька — как они славно на рыбалку вместе ездили, а теперь что? Задумавшись, Вася тут же забыл про загс.

Домой Вася вырвался на час позже положенного. Но он не жаловался: на днях им предложили поучаствовать в торгах на строительство огромной молочной фермы, и весь их небольшой коллектив стоял на ушах. Начальник, Иван Палыч, то вслух мечтал об открывшихся возможностях, то хватался за чертежи, и Вася как его заместитель с головой погружался в пучины площадей, осей, размеров и узлов. Раньше подобное им проектировать не приходилось, и теперь приходилось срочно разбираться в венткамерах, фуражных и стойловых помещениях.

Неспешно шагая по тихим улочкам, Вася представлял, как уедет летом с байдаркой на Чукотку или отправится в горы: давнишний хороший знакомый альпинист Санька давно звал собраться компанией в Киргизию... Или можно вообще одному. Одиночества Вася никогда не боялся.

Белая фигурка у дверей загса не исчезла, только вся скрючилась от холода. Вася даже споткнулся от неожиданности — это что же, она все это время здесь стояла? Впрочем, это его не касалось.

Вася решительно прошел к своему подъезду.

Дома, поужинав и помыв посуду, Вася достал коробку с пазлами, на крышке которой изображалось море и значилась циферка 5000. Море и небо, миллион оттенков синего. Папа говорил, что лучше бы Вася в клубы ходил, и то с большим толком вечер проведет, но Вася было даже лень возражать. Не объяснять же своему поверхностному папке, что он, собирая мозаику, приводил мысли в порядок и, случалось, решал трудные вопросы. Как, например, вбить хоть толику ума в голову Артема, который сегодня снова напортачил с выносными линиями.

Вася как раз успел собрать половину рамочки, когда на улице раздались отчаянные вопли. Кинув недовольный взгляд на старые дедушкины часы с кукушкой, Вася подошел к окну. У дверей загса собралась явно пьяная компания, в центре которой белела все та же тоненькая фигурка.

Вася открыл форточку:

— А ну пошли вон! — голос прозвучал, как надо: низко, мощно и опасно.

Хулиганы испуганно заозирались и с явной неохотой слиняли. Вася, на зрение не жаловавшийся, заметил, что почти все они — подростки. Этих Вася не любил больше всего: жестокие, стадные существа без царя в голове.

Он уже хотел вернуться к мозаике, но, снова мазнув взглядом по загсу, невольно ругнулся — белая фигурка никуда не делась. Вася посмотрел на привинченный к наружной ручке уличный термометр и выругался еще раз: ртуть упала до -25,6.

Вася не любил совать нос в чужие дела. Да и мало ли почему там торчит эта малахольная — может, спор проиграла, кто ее знает. И будет Вася дурак дураком, если полезет разбираться. Да и вставать на следующий день предстояло рано.

А эта, даже если совсем чокнутая, не станет же мерзнуть здесь всю ночь.

Успокоив себя, Вася доделал рамочку, выпил чаю, прочитал ровно двадцать страниц журнала «Морское наследие» и улегся спать. К окну он больше не подходил.

Утром было невероятно тяжело скинуть с себя такое мягкое, такое теплое одеяло и начать делать зарядку. Сонно разминая плечи, Вася пошел посмотреть на термометр... И так и замер. Потом бросился к телефону, набрал «03» и уже совсем скоро принялся объяснять, куда ехать.

— Ночь и день... да... не разглядел... нет... сейчас лежит... Вроде нет...

Голос звучал глухо, слова застревали в горле. Пусть он предпочитал держаться особняком, мизантропом он не был. После войны оставаться до конца равнодушным к чужой беде вообще не получалось, как ни старайся.

Несколько минут Вася простоял совершенно неподвижно. Потом сбросил оцепенение и схватился за одежду. Но стоило ему выйти из подъезда, как на освещенную фонарями площадь выехала машина скорой помощи. Вася вернулся: замерзшую девушку он не знал, к чему мешать парамедикам.

День выдался суматошным.

Вначале сломался автобус, на котором Вася ехал на объект — дачу местного богатея, решившего построить дом в немецком стиле. Богатея на даче не обнаружилось, за него был муж, на редкость чванливый омега, не спускавший с рук мелкую лысую собачонку. Вася вообще омег не особо уважал, а этот оказался не только дурным, но и приставучим. Пока Вася проверял, как продвигается монтаж окон в бильярдной, омега (Вася тут же забыл, как его зовут) ходил за ним по пятам с выражением «Я знаю, ты что-нибудь свистнешь». Вася еле сдерживался, чтобы не сорваться из-за очередного идиотского вопроса из серии «А что это вы тут делаете?». В итоге он так спешил прочь, что забыл одну из папок с документами, и пришлось возвращаться на полпути.

Потом все никак не приходил автобус, потом автобус пришел, но быстро сломался. В конторе Иван Палыч сделал выговор за опоздание, из носа потекло — начиналась простуда.

К вечеру разболелась голова. Начальник снова задержал, и Вася домой уже еле волочился. Хотелось заварить горячего чаю и спокойно съесть полбанки малинового варенья. Проходя перед загсом, он не удержался и посмотрел в сторону двери — и вздохнул с огромным облегчением. Возиться с сумасшедшей ему сейчас было не с руки.

Дома он зачем-то позвонил папе. Когда он в последний раз звонил сам? Папа снял трубку спустя четыре гудка и, услышав его голос, очень обрадовался. Даже телевизор приглушил.

Васе тут же стало стыдно. Конечно, он был не единственным сыном, и с папой жил младший брат Мишка, но все же... Вася всегда предпочитал общество отца, и сейчас, когда тот снова ушел в рейс, особой потребности общаться с папой не ощущал. Слишком они были разными.

Папа тем временем расспрашивал о новостях и рассказывал свои: Мишка сессию без троек закрыл, Александр Петрович с третьего этажа — «Помнишь, хромой такой?» — привел к себе вдову из шестого дома. Вася почти не вслушивался. Его разморило, словно папа очутился, как в детстве, рядом и укрыл его красно-желтым шерстяным пледом.

— Ой, смотри-ка, что про ваш город показывают! — вдруг так громко воскликнул папа, что Вася чуть не подпрыгнул. — Да еще про твою улицу!

— Что про мою улицу? — с нехорошим предчувствием уточнил Вася.

— Говорят, что... — папа на несколько секунд отвлекся, — говорят, что какой-то омега чуть от переохлаждения у загса не умер... И не объясняют, что он там делал. В свадебном костюме был, ага... И как ты его не заметил?

— А еще что говорят? — ушел Вася от ответа.

Папа немного помолчал.

— Он в больнице, в сознании. Журналистов к нему не пускают. И родственники не объявились.

Вася вздохнул, невольно впечатлившись чужим идиотизмом. Главное, чтоб этого омегу подольше из больнички не выпускали, пусть подлечат и тело, и мозги.

— Ты-то как себя чувствуешь?

Папа с готовностью посетовал на то, что перестал помогать валокордин, а Вася в сотый, наверное, раз попросил не заниматься самолечением, и разговор естественным образом завершился. На прощание папа долго хвалил его за звонок, и Вася пообещал себе, что не будет забывать своего глупенького папку. Пусть он трижды омега, но он его родил и отчасти воспитал. Отец всегда говорил, что омеги — существа пустоголовые, но преданные, как собаки. А как обидеть ласковую собаку?

— Все, — вслух сказал Вася. Не хватало только самобичеваний. А то, что у загса ошивался именно омега, Вася особо и не удивился. Девушки были в общей массе разумными, а вот с омеги сталось бы подобное. Даже папа однажды, лет десять назад, вдруг исчез на два дня из дому, отец его потом вернул всего помятого, с разбитой губой. Не зря говорили, что омеги меньше всех отошли от животных, с этими их течками, запахами и бушующими гормонами.

Вася заставил себя встряхнуться и съел-таки вожделенное малиновое варенье прямо ложкой из банки. Его знобило.

К счастью, удалось не разболеться. И какое-то время все шло, как по маслу: Вася вставал в семь, делал зарядку, завтракал, шел на работу, иногда обедал в столовой, а чаще — крепился до дома. Прогуливался. Дома отваривал макароны с сосисками или картошку, собирал из пазлов море или клеил очередной кораблик для бутылки. Читал перед сном.

В субботу расписалась всего одна пара — и то культурно пришла пешочком без салютов и фанфар и так же скромно удалилась сразу после регистрации.

Кто-то сказал бы «скучно», но Васю такой порядок удовлетворял. А на пятый день... На пятый день Вася, возвращаясь с работы, увидел у загса уже знакомого омегу.

В этот раз Вася даже ждать не стал: сразу же набрал 03 и уточнил, что несколько дней назад уже звонил, и да — это тот же случай. И настойчиво попросил забрать ненормального, пока тот не помер у него под окнами. Диспетчер явно сомневался, высылать ли неотложку, но машина все же прикатила. Вася выдохнул с чувством выполненного долга. Даже сейчас, на гражданке, его не отпускало чувство, что он ответственен за жизни людей рядом. Хотя это, конечно, было далеко не так.

А потом потянулись дни сурка. Вася возвращался с работы, видел скукожившуюся у дверей загса белую фигурку, вызывал скорую, дожидался, пока психа не увезут (насколько удавалось разглядеть, он почти всегда сопротивлялся), костерил омегу и упорно выпускавших его врачей. Неужели нельзя запереть его в палате, вправить мозги, найти родню, в конце концов? С каждым днем Вася все больше терял терпение.

И ладно бы только мерзнущий омега! Жители их городка быстро прознали про новое и бесплатное развлечение — спасибо писакам. Какой там отдых после работы, где шла борьба не на жизнь, а на смерть: шеф рычал на подчиненных за любой мелкий промах, конкуренты «Петров и Ко» подложили жабу в виде анонимного звонка налоговой, а кофемашина безнадежно сломалась! И вместо того, чтобы расслабляться, Вася разгонял самых громких зевак.

Он пробовал скооперироваться с соседями, но те одобряли новое веселье. Подливал бензинчика в костер и папа: взял в моду названивать и пересказывать в лицах очередные выпуски местных новостей. К счастью, журналюги отваливали от «снежного жениха» до приезда Васи с работы, иначе тот не поленился бы и сходил разбил пару-тройку камер. Ясно же, не от хорошей жизни на морозе человек сидит! По словам того же папы, «жених» на расспросы упрямо не отвечал, но это лишь придавало всей истории интригующий флер тайны.

Вася даже поделился своей проблемой с Федькой, но тот только поржал и посоветовал купить беруши — ну или снять про несчастного у загса свой собственный эксклюзивный репортаж и заработать на нем бешеные бабки.

Короче говоря, Вася злился, вызывал по вечерам скорую и чувствовал, что скоро наступит развязка. И, скорее всего, совсем не радостная.

Так оно, в общем-то, и вышло.

Где-то недели полторы спустя после начала вакханалии диспетчер вежливо, но настойчиво попросил Васю встретить парамедиков лично. Вася согласился: у него самого имелась парочка вопросов. Стоя в ожидании на площади и рассматривая несчастного придурка, пребывающего в приятной компании трех нетрезвых парней, Вася испытывал, что называется, смешанные чувства. Внутри бурлили жалость, злость, грусть и раздражение.

Скорая подъехала тихо, без мигалок.

Из машины вылезли врач и двое санитаров. Последние прямиком направились к дурню в белом и под гогот парней провели его внутрь УАЗика. Омега упирался, что-то им втолковывал, но тщетно. Когда двери за ними закрылись, Вася пошел навстречу врачу.

Это был грузный мужик лет пятидесяти с моржовыми усами. Вид у него был даже не усталый, а утомленный, и не просто от тяжелой работы, а от жизни в целом.

Они поздоровались, и врач спросил:

— Вы знакомы с… этим несчастным?

— Нет, — ответил Вася и подумал, что сейчас ему расскажут грустную историю. Но не тут-то было.

— Жаль. Значит, просто неравнодушный человек… похвально. Приятно было познакомиться, — и доктор неторопливо пошел к УАЗику.

Вася оторопел.

— И сколько еще это будет продолжаться?

Доктор вздохнул:

— Я не вправе открывать вам конфиденциальную информацию, скажу одно: Степу мы удерживать не можем.

— Он болен! Кто в здравом уме будет сутками стоять на холоде?

— Мне понятно ваше недоумение, — доктор почесал бровь, — но мы делаем все в наших силах. Мы не можем удерживать его без согласия, пока не докажем, что он невменяем либо представляет угрозу для себя или других. К тому же у нас не хватает ресурсов, — он досадливо махнул рукой, — мы даже его родственников не нашли. Впрочем, вас это не касается.

— И ничего нельзя сделать?

— Отчего же, можно! — оживился доктор. — Есть несколько вариантов. Лучше всего было бы отыскать родственников или хотя бы друзей, но Степа молчит, и нам не звонят. Можно попытаться подключить милицию. А можно подождать, пока он не дойдет до полного физического и морального истощения, и тогда мы с полным правом запрем его в психиатрической больнице.

Васю передернуло. Доктор же невозмутимо продолжил:

— А можно попытаться добиться его откровенности, это многое решило бы. Нашему психиатру он пока упорно не доверяет.

— Ясно, — пробурчал Вася.

Они кивнули друг другу и разошлись.

Дома Вася, не зажигая свет и скинув куртку, подошел к окну. Открыл форточку, вдохнул морозный воздух — ему вдруг стало душно, хотя он только-только вернулся с улицы. Снаружи донеслись отдаленный смех и пронзительные то ли омежьи, то ли девичьи вскрики. Вася попытался вспомнить, когда в последний раз выбирался вот так же, как та веселая незнакомая компания, с друзьями. Выходило, что давно. В последний раз вроде Федька вытащил его в прошлом мае... А теперь не зовет — все жена да жена. Отпуск взять, что ли?

Вася, глядя на загс, сплюнул в форточку внезапно загорчившую слюну. Посносил бы, будь его воля, все к черту! Что Федька ярмо надел, что замерзающий омега... И ведь действительно, переохладится он насмерть, так все и закончится. Васю пронзило чувство, которое охватывает, когда глядишь на больную жалкую собаку. Захотелось накатить, и Вася достал из холодильника водки и глотнул прямо из горла. Потом глотнул еще, но заноза в сердце так и не исчезла.

Глава 2

Он проснулся поздно, голова была мутной, словно с похмелья. Часы с кукушкой показывали двенадцать, но Вася еще долго валялся в кровати, вытащив на свет толстый медицинский справочник 1952 года. Справочник когда-то купил дед и потом неоднократно повторял, что здесь есть все, чтобы поставить себе диагноз. Дед был тем еще ипохондриком.

С чего его вдруг потянуло к изучению болезней, Вася думать честно не хотел, но все равно прошерстил симптомы обморожения, пневмонии и, на всякий случай, бешенства. Он заглянул и в раздел психических болезней, но особо не вчитывался. 

Ближе к двум Вася поехал к папе. К счастью, автобус пришел точно по расписанию, и Вася добрался за какой-то час. Папа от радости даже расчувствовался. Он то ругал его, что не предупредил, то кидался накрывать стол, то принимался ругать Мишку, что опять развел срач, перед братом постыдился бы! Вася с Мишкой только перемигивались. Когда они сели обедать, Вася впервые за долгое время погрузился в атмосферу настоящего домашнего уюта. Все же приятно, когда папа подкладывает котлет, брат смешно рассказывает про институтскую подружку Катьку... Васе не хотелось уезжать. Не хватало только отца. Папа, конечно, почувствовал его настроение и не преминул им воспользоваться:

— Может, все-таки к нам поближе переедешь? Ты и здесь работу найдешь, вместе будем, — завел папа привычную пластинку в коридоре, повязывая Васе шарф. С возрастом папа, кажется, стал еще ниже, и Васе пришлось неудобно наклониться. Но ощущать заботу было хорошо. Точно так же папа провожал его в детстве — на кружок по судомоделированию и в школу.

— Мы все это тысячу раз обсуждали, — мягко и чуть снисходительно ответил Вася и обнял папу. — Лучше скажи, ты к врачу сходил?

Папа замялся и посмотрел немного виновато:

— Понимаешь, столько всего навалилось…

— Ясно, — процедил Вася.

Папа погладил его по рукаву.

На обратном пути Вася смотрел на липнущие к стеклу автобуса крупные снежинки и думал о разном. О том, что папа слабеет, а отец не собирается менять профессию. О том, что ему уже двадцать седьмой год, и, может быть, папа прав, уже пора задуматься о собственной семье. Найти красивую и умную девушку, заделать ей детей.

От остановки Вася шагал медленно, не обращая внимания на разыгравшуюся метель. К чему спешить, если дома ждут лишь темнота и почти пустой холодильник. Дурные, упаднические мысли, но после встреч с папой всегда было так. Наверное, еще и поэтому Вася виделся с ним реже, чем мог бы. 

Несчастный Степа был на своем посту. И не один. Вася привычно повернул к дому… но тут сквозь гул ветра до него донеслись голоса:

— А за меня не хочешь выйти? А за Егора? Смотри, какой красавец!

Компания приставших к бедолаге парней была явно пьяной. Вася развернулся и быстро зашагал в их сторону.

— Чего зыркаешь? Не красавец? Это смотря куда где! — заговорил кто-то тягучим, потрясающе мерзким тоном. — Или кого ты ждешь? Принца? Так, вон, Алеха у нас прынц! Даже король! Слышь, Лех! Покажи ему свой кинг-сайз!

— Отошли от него! — рявкнул Вася. — Отвалили, я сказал!

Парней было четверо, трое из них опасно покачивались. Четвертый, самый вменяемый на вид — невысокий коренастый омега — тут же ощетинился:

— А ты кто такой, чтобы тут командовать?

— Я — никто, — миролюбиво согласился Вася, — а вот наряд милиции посадит вас в кутузку и не подавится.

Где-то далеко, как в театре, послышался характерный визг сирены.

— Тикаем! — завопил омега и вместе с собутыльниками рванул прочь.

Вася только покачал головой и повернулся к Степе. Тот стоял на своей вахте и не сводил с него напряженного взгляда.

— И что мне с тобой делать? — спросил Вася больше себя, чем его. Вызвать скорую? Так ведь завтра будет то же самое. Оставить его так? Совесть не позволяла.

— Пойдем со мной, что ли, — наконец решился Вася. — В тепле переночуешь. Ничего я с тобой не сделаю.

Степа не двинулся с места и не издал ни звука. Нос у него был ярко-красным, а губы приобрели почти фиолетовый оттенок.

— Пойдем, Степан, если в больницу не хочешь. Утром отпущу.

Степа вздрогнул и просипел:

— Откуда вы знаете, как меня зовут?

— Врач твой сказал, — не стал юлить Вася. — Не бойся.

— Я и не боюсь! — с неуместной гордостью ответил Степа и обреченно добавил: — Я не могу. Я жду.

— Кого?

Степа промолчал. Вася старательно наступил на горло раздражению. Решил совершить доброе дело, так совершай до конца!

— Я живу в этом доме, вон мои окна, прямо сюда выходят, видишь? Хоть всю ночь этого своего... — хотел сказать «жениха», но вовремя сдержался, — знакомого карауль. Но не на морозе. Лады?

Степа еще попереминался с ноги на ногу... подумал... потер варежкой щеку... посмотрел на снег в свете фонаря... И заявил:

— Нет, спасибо.

У Васи словно мозги отключились. Не отдавая себе отчета, что делает, он схватил Степу в охапку и потащил домой. Тот шипел, вырывался, пытался царапаться и кусаться, но Вася недаром отслужил пять лет. У подъезда он поставил его на ноги, скрутил и строго спросил:

— Ну что, сам пойдешь? Все равно по-моему будет.

Степа боднул его головой в подбородок. Так что в квартиру Вася внес его как невесту — на руках. Там он сгрузил притихшего гостя на диван и отступил на несколько шагов. Степа зло вскочил, оглянулся... и снова сел. Потом его подкинуло, словно пружиной, он бросился в коридор, а оттуда на кухню, к окну. Вася пошел следом и встал у него за спиной.

— Гляди, какой вид! Ничего не пропустишь.

Степа, не оборачиваясь, замотал головой и сжался. Сейчас он походил на дикого испуганного зверька. Толку от него явно ждать не стоило. Омега, что с него взять. 

— Давай так. Сейчас я тебя накормлю. Потом выдам книжку на выбор, затем — спать. Как расклад? Идет? Отлично.

Вася заставил его разуться, снять белое пальто и белые же шапку и рукавицы, усадил за стол, лицом к окну. Разделся сам. Достал из холодильника кастрюльку с двухдневными щами, быстро разогрел их на газу и налил гостю тарелку. Положил ложку, отрезал ржаного хлеба. Степа глядел прямо перед собой и никак не реагировал. Через две минуты Вася кашлянул и рявкнул:

— Ложку взял и начал жрать!

Степа вздрогнул, машинально схватился за ложку... и поднял на него недобрый взгляд. Взгляд голодного, загнанного в угол волчонка, которому только дай повод подраться. Его глаза на бледнющем тощем лице казались темными провалами.

— Тихо, — заговорил Вася, успокаивая его, как собачонку, — когда ты в последний раз ел? В больнице? Щи вкусные, с мясом, сам варил. Закусывай хлебом.

Степа, как под гипнозом, зачерпнул ложкой пресловутых щей и отправил себе в рот. Проглотил, глядя все с той же настороженностью... Потом с чуть большим энтузиазмом выловил кусочек мяса... И снова перевел взгляд на окно. Он сидел, смотрел на загс, меланхолично пережевывая капусту, а Вася не мешал, разглядывал его со странным щемящим чувством. Сейчас, без верхней одежды, Степа казался болезненно мелким и щуплым, такого соплей перешибешь. Одежонка у него была средней паршивости: белый линялый пиджачок с пуговицами в форме лилий и белые же ватные штаны. Внешность Степы тоже была средней: не урод и не красавец. Типичный, как это модно говорить, андрогин. Таких омег тысячи, только этому на лицо словно тень упала. Нехорошая тень.

Доев, Степа порядком осоловел, но его взгляд упорно не отрывался от окна. Вася посмотрел на часы: еще только начало девятого. Ложиться рано.

— Телевизора у меня нет. Хочешь книжку дам? Или, — Вася помедлил, но все же пересилил собственное жлобство: — мозаику вместе пособираем? Море. 

Степа неопределенно дернул плечом. Вася ощутил одновременно досаду и облегчение.

— Ну, как знаешь. Туалет — вторая дверь по коридору.

Степа молча придвинул стул ближе к окну. Вася ушел в комнату, достал чистое постельное белье и постелил на диване. Затем залез глубоко в шкаф и выудил белые носки и длинную женскую ночную рубашку, которая лежала здесь уже лет тридцать, еще со времен бабушки. Он сомневался, что Степа станет протестовать.

Рассудив, что в своем заторможенном состоянии Степан вряд ли устроит поджог или совершит еще какое злодеяние, Вася спокойно занялся своими делами. Он пособирал облака на мозаике, почитал про корабли, набрал Федьку и договорился в воскресенье вместе съездить на стрельбище. И все же расслабиться, как обычно, не получилось: на краю сознания все время маячила мысль, что там, на кухне, чужой человек, который к тому же не вполне адекватен. Наконец-то пришло недоумение: зачем он его сюда притащил? К чему этот Степа ему сдался? Было бы умнее и правильнее снова вызвать скорую.

Выдворит он его завтра с утра пораньше.

В какой-то момент руки потянулись к дедовскому справочнику, и тот будто сам собой открылся на разделе с психическими заболеваниями. Спустя пару минут Вася заметил любопытную особенность: почти во всех описаниях — будь то шизофрения или биполярное расстройство — будто ненароком подчеркивалось, что чаще всего от них страдают именно омеги, «в силу их нестабильной психики». Вспомнилось, как в седьмом классе на уроке биологии учитель — как там его звали? — небрежно говорил, что омеги — это такой любопытный, но не очень удачный гибрид мужчины и женщины, который меньше всех отошел от обезьян. И даже мужчину, который сошелся с омегой, называют по-звериному — альфой, словно он от такого мезальянса тоже теряет часть человеческих черт. Тогда еще на задней парте громко и обиженно сопел их единственный омежка в классе — Ян, а остальные довольно ухмылялись. Яна потом дразнили до выпуска.

В девять Вася не выдержал и отправился на проверку. Степа спал на стуле, уронив голову на подоконник. Вася мысленно сплюнул и тряхнул его за плечо:

— Я кому диван расстелил?

Степа что-то пробормотал, но не шевельнулся. Несколько секунд Вася подумывал, не оставить ли его как есть, но все же поднял его на руки — какой же легкий! — и отнес на диван. Раздевать он его, разумеется, не стал. Степа свернулся клубочком и простуженно засопел. Вася немного постоял над ним, зачем-то поправил темную косичку, выключил свет и улегся сам. Он тоже устал. А завтрашний день предстоял не менее тяжелый — если не еще тяжелее.

Ночью Вася спал плохо: его то засасывало в мутную дрему, то снилась разная белиберда. Пару раз он вставал попить водички, чувствуя себя неловко, как в чужой квартире. Во второй раз он случайно запнулся о порог, чертыхнулся и все-таки разбудил Степу. Тот не пошевелился, но Вася чувствовал его напряженный взгляд.

Нет, конечно, беспокойство мальца было понятно: незнакомый мужик притаскивает к себе домой, кормит, да еще и спать укладывает. Неспроста!

Вася и сам себя не понимал. Собственный поступок казался несусветной глупостью.

В общем, проснулся Вася до будильника, разбитый, будто его сутки по плацу гоняли. Умылся, побрился, недовольно взглянул на синяки под глазами… И пошел готовить завтрак.

Гость тоже проснулся, стоял у окна, с волнением взирая на любимый загс. Диван он, как обнаружил вскоре Вася, застелить и не подумал. Коса у Степы растрепалась, пряди неаккуратно выбились, и теперь он походил на вампиреныша, только красного блеска в глазах не хватало.

Вася кашлянул, но Степа не поздоровался и даже не глянул в его сторону. Вася решил не разводить политесы и быстро пожарил на двоих яичницы с помидорами и болгарским перцем.

— За стол!

У Степы напряглась спина, но Вася взял его за плечо и подтолкнул к столу. Тело под его рукой, несмотря на вязаную кофту, ощущалось таким хрупким, что, казалось, сожми — и захрустят косточки.

— Вилку в руки, и чтобы все съел, — скомандовал Вася, копируя папин тон: кого-кого, а папу, когда тот звал за стол, ослушаться было непросто.

Степа сел и с удивлением уставился на яичницу. Вася пожелал себе терпения.

— И поговорить нужно. Предупреждаю: нянькаться я с тобой не собираюсь и здесь не держу. Поешь и можешь идти. Но. Если вечером я увижу тебя там же, я вызываю скорую и задействую все связи — а они у меня есть, — чтобы тебя продержали в психушке подольше. Ясно?

Конечно, про связи Вася безбожно блефовал. Хотя... При большом желании можно было позвонить бывшему однокурснику Пашке Сорокину, у которого тесть работал в администрации. В общем, был важной шишкой.

Степа посмотрел на него затравленным взглядом, в котором мешались злость и отчаяние. Вася даже невольно устыдился.

— Понял, спрашиваю?

— Мне нельзя уходить, — наконец тихо, но твердо проговорил Степа. Сейчас, в тепле, его голос звучал довольно низко, но приятно. — Нельзя, понимаете? Я должен дождаться.

Васе очень захотелось хлопнуть себя по лбу. Ну и Степу заодно.

— Может, ты объяснишь, расскажешь? Тебе помогут. Сколько ты уже там стоишь, неделю, полторы? И сколько еще собираешься морозить зад?

Безмозглый омега.

Степа сдвинул брови, ясно давая понять, что при надобности отморозит все, что только можно.

— Не будешь говорить?

Степа засопел.

— Ну, тогда доедай и выметайся, — не выдержал Вася, но все-таки налил дурачку чаю. И конфеты достал. Жалко все-таки.

Степа конфеты — ириски — есть не стал, а тайком сунул в карман. Вася рукой махнул: блаженный! Да и хотелось поскорее от него избавиться: при виде него становилось тошно. Так тошно, как бывает, когда смотришь на искалеченную кошку или одноглазого побитого щенка. Или раскореженные трупы однополчан.

Проводив Степу и с облегчением закрыв за ним дверь, Вася тоже собрался и отправился... ну, пусть будет к Сашке. Давно они не виделись.

Вася знал, что если останется дома, то будет постоянно подходить к окну. Проходя по площади, он старательно не смотрел в сторону белой фигурки, застывшей на своем посту.

Глава 3

Сашка жила неподалеку, в собственном старом деревянном доме, и по девятнадцать часов в сутки торчала в пристроенной к нему хибаре, типа гараже. Там у нее хранились залежи металлолома и прочего хлама, посреди которого обычно возвышались «Нива» или «Жигули». Иномарки Сашка не признавала. Да, работала она автослесарем и была сама себе хозяйкой.

Близкими друзьями они с Васей не были. Когда Вася приходил к ней в «гараж», Сашка запрягала его в интересную работенку: масло поменять, тут подкрутить, колесо переобуть; при этом не донимала разговорами. Это отлично занимало время и напоминало о тех беззаботных днях, когда Вася с отцом чинили их старый, на последнем издыхании «Москвич».

Сашка, как всегда, лежала под машиной — в этот раз «Ладой калиной».

— Привет, — поздоровался Вася, разматывая шарф: в сараюге было тепло.

— А, давно не виделись! — обрадовалась Сашка. — Иди сюда, будешь инструменты подавать.

За следующие сорок минут они обменялись едва ли десятком слов. Сашка была сосредоточена, а Вася думал о своем. О проекте, о Мишке, у которого скоро день рождения, ну и, куда деваться, о Степане. Стоит же, небось, упрямец, никуда не делся. Придется скорую вызывать. Денег, что ли, им дать, что продержали подольше?..

— Ну, как жизнь? — прервала его раздумья Сашка. — Подай-ка кернер.

— Да-а... — Вася махнул рукой.

— Придешь ко мне на свадьбу? Пятнадцатого марта, в десять. Встречаемся у загса.

Вася от неожиданности тыкнул кернером ей прямо в бок. Сашка фыркнула:

— Не нужно так волноваться!

— Неожиданно.

— Да вот решила: пора завести свою стаю. Отойди... дай вылезу.

Сашка, покряхтывая, выбралась из-под лады. Полукомбинезон, обтягивающий ее крепкую фигуру, был весь черным, а об изначально белом цвете косынки оставалось только догадываться.

— Чего застыл? Так удивился?

Удивился? Не то слово. Они с Сашкой, наверное, потому и общались, что всегда были чужды делам любовным. Они и познакомились на какой-то вечеринке Федьки три года назад — оба скучали и от этого принялись спорить, что лучше: симметричные или асимметричные шины. Сашка любила машины даже больше Васи: ее отец, рано овдовевший, был гонщиком и держал Сашку при себе.

Они оба всегда считали, что брак — не для них. Федька считал их идеальной парочкой, а они одинаково не признавали романтику, не смотрели романтические фильмы и не ходили на свидания. Сашка к тому же была на редкость прагматичной, и Васе иногда казалось, что более самодостаточной женщины на свете просто не существует.

Сашка поняла его молчание правильно:

— Да, сама от себя не ожидала. Только надоело одной в холодный дом возвращаться, да и человек он хороший. Пришел ко мне на днях и сказал, что я такая спокойная и трезвая, что буду идеальной женой и матерью, кхе-кхе. В общем, такая вот любовь. Что еще надо?

Вася второй раз поразился: так точно она озвучила его недавние мысли. Наверное, все дело в зиме — темнота большая часть суток, морозы, тишина на улицах. Это она так всех морально разлагает. Вот наступит весна, и будет другой настрой.

— Так придешь на свадьбу-то?

— Приду.

А что еще он мог ответить?

— Ну а сам как? — Сашка затейливо махнула рукой.

Вася скорчил равнодушную мину, но Сашка, видимо, что-то все-таки прочла по его лицу, потому что внезапно ухмыльнулась:

— Ну, захочешь, потом расскажешь. Открывай капот.

Вася посидел с Сашкой еще полтора часа, в течение которых они больше ничего не обсуждали. Вася остался бы и дольше, если бы не зудевшая на краю сознания тревога.

На прощание Сашка сказала:

— Звони, если что, — и подмигнула, зараза. Все-таки пробивалось в ней порой чисто женское любопытство.

— До встречи, — сурово изрек Вася и поспешил на родную площадь. Чуяло сердце, происходит там что-то нехорошее.

И чуяло не зря.

Степа был в крови. Весь, с ног до головы, в липкой алой крови, воняющей... химией? Вася, последние тридцать метров пробежавший, как на марафоне, облегченно выдохнул. Степа, скорчившись, лежал на снегу, весь заляпанный ярко-красной краской. Поблизости никого не наблюдалось, да и неудивительно: уже стемнело, дул ветер, и поднялась поземка.

Вася поднял Степу. Тот, к счастью, оказался в сознании.

— Как ты? Где болит? Что-нибудь сломали?

— Нет, — прошептал Степа.

— Что они хотели?

— Они… они сказали, что я… со снегом сливаюсь. Что в красном _он_ меня заметит. И придет.

Вася скрипнул зубами. Куски идиотов, кто бы они ни были!

— Били?

— Нет…

— Сейчас врачей вызовем, — пробормотал Вася, одной рукой пытаясь удержать Степу в вертикальном положении, а другой — нашаривая в кармане мобильник. Вообще-то он брал его с собой редко, но сегодня как знал.

— Нет, — прохрипел Степа. — Нет-нет-нет-нет!

Вася сплюнул. Что за напасть такая! В глазах Степы была написана дикая мольба. Вася подумал, что если он все-таки вызовет медиков, несчастный помешается окончательно. И это будет только его, Васи, вина.

Он подхватил Степу на руки и понес домой. Степа ему совсем не помогал, руками за шею не держался, сгруппироваться не пытался — только смотрел своими темными гляделками. Смотрел, не мигая, без какого-либо выражения, и Васе стало чуть-чуть не по себе.

Дома он первым делом нашел большой восьмидесятилитровый мусорный мешок и стащил со Степы изгвазданные краской шапку, пальто, ботинки и брюки. Действовал Вася бездумно, по принципу: вижу цель, верю в себя, не замечаю препятствий. Степа позволял себя вертеть, как куклу, и молчал.

Оставив Степу в одной рубашке, кальсонах и носках, Вася случайно бросил взгляд в висевшее в прихожей большое зеркало и выругался: как-то он не подумал, что краска может попасть и на него. Раздумывать об этом, впрочем, пока было некогда. Вася тоже разделся и потащил Степу в ванную. Выкрутил краны, заткнул слив и бухнул в быстро набирающуюся воду пакет «хвойного экстракта» — когда-то его подарил папа, заверив, что это надежнейшее средство от простуды. Что ж, самое время проверить.

Степа обессиленно привалился к стеночке и прикрыл глаза. Его лицо, даже несмотря на алые пятна, было мертвенно бледным, по-хорошему Степу следовало отправить в постель.

— Снимай с себя все и мойся, — приказал Вася. — Полотенце вот. Через пятнадцать минут вернусь с чистым бельем. Время пошло.

Степа моргнул, Вася решил принять это за согласие и удалился.

Спустя примерно двадцать минут, переодевшись в домашнее, с трудом отыскав новенький комплект из трусов и майки (новенький, потому что небесно-голубой с цветочками — спасибо, папа!) и достав всю ту же бабушкину ночную рубашку, Вася осторожно постучался в ванную. Никто не ответил, только равномерно текла из-под крана вода... Текла вода... Из-под крана… Все это время?

Вася ворвался в ванную и от души матюгнулся:

— Блядь!

Небольшая ванна была заполнена до краев, пол залило, хорошо, пока не сильно. Вода булькала и булькала, а Степа скромно стоял на прежнем месте, безразлично взирая на потоп.

Вася глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. Устроить нагоняй он успеет, сейчас — вытереть пол, пока не прибежали соседи снизу, выкупать дурачка, а там уже решать, что дальше. Чувствуя себя солдатом на боевом задании, Вася завернул краны, немного спустил воду, раздел Степу догола, хотя тот слабо трепыхался, и усадил его отогреваться. Затем принес из туалета ведро с тряпкой и методично навел порядок.

На душе было тяжело. Степу нужно было лечить, и срочно, и Вася знал, что сам не справится. Да и не обязан он был справляться сам: у Степы наверняка где-то все же имелись близкие, друзья, медицинская страховка, в конце концов. Тот, кого он так преданно ждал. Нужно было отправить его в больницу прямо сейчас, но Вася понимал, что никуда его не повезет, по крайней мере, до утра. Что-то словно заставляло его возиться с этим полубезумным глупеньким омегой. Может, вбитая с детства мысль, что слабых нужно защищать?..

Вытерев пол насухо, он повернулся к купальщику. У того наконец-то появилось более-менее осмысленное выражение: он смотрел с испугом и недоумением, прикрывая ладонями стратегические места. Точнее, место. А краска попалась качественная: просто так не смывалась.

Впрочем, Вася всегда был готов к худшему.

— Сам вымоешься?

Получив в ответ полный ужаса взгляд, Вася принялся расплетать Степе косичку. На волосы, к счастью, краска не попала, но они были сальными, так что почему бы не помыть и их? В чистом состоянии они, наверное, окажутся мягкими и шелковистыми.

Брезгливости не было. Похожие чувства вызывал Мишка, ведь когда-то он самостоятельно купал, кормил и причесывал младшего брата. Столько лет прошло...

Степа замер как мышка и лишь иногда морщился, когда Вася случайно дергал прядки. Распустив волосы — они оказались длинными, закрывали лопатки, — Вася принялся взбивать «клиенту» пенную шапку. Получалось вроде хорошо.

После он взялся за мочалку. Мочалка была жесткой — идеальной, чтобы отдраить красные пятна. Вася аккуратно потер Степе лицо, плечи, грудь с нежно-розовыми сосками… и потянул его вверх.

Степа попытался вяло сопротивляться, но Вася грозно цыкнул и подавил бунт. Степа, покачиваясь, медленно встал; его руки безвольно повисли, и Вася невольно оценил открывшуюся картину.

Тонкие ноги. Тонкие руки — тут, правда, были намеки на мускулы. Мягкий даже на вид живот. Маленький вялый член.

Вася подумал, что уже давно не занимался сексом. Подумал — и тут же об этом забыл: Степа не вызывал в нем и тени желания.

Он поймал его за подбородок и заставил смотреть на себя.

— Ну что, нюня, сам справишься? Или мне самому тебя натирать?

В глазах Степы блеснула злость, и он неожиданно резко вырвал у Васи из рук мочалку.

— Так и будешь смотреть, извращенец?

Васю это развеселило и даже обрадовало: ну хоть немного ожил. Лучше пусть рычит, чем скулит или куклу изображает. Так он его с чистой совестью завтра и сбагрит.

— Еще как буду, — Вася демонстративно скрестил руки. — Второй раз я себе пол залить не позволю, не надейся.

Степа гневно зыркнул, вытащил из ванной затычку. Его шатало, как на палубе попавшего в шторм корабля. Затем с трудом закрепил лейку на держателе и принялся намываться.

Он намыливал тело медленно, устало; с таким видом, будто никаких вась в принципе не существует. В его движениях не было намеренного эротизма, желания соблазнить, однако он то и дело поворачивался такими ракурсами, что Васе хотелось отвесить ему подзатыльник.

Сзади Степа выглядел не таким дохлым, как спереди. Его бедра выглядели довольно широкими, спина — ровной, а зад — аппетитным и розовым, как шкурка поросенка. Судя по развитым формам, ему было за двадцать, а не, как раньше думал Вася, семнадцать или восемнадцать. При других обстоятельствах Вася с удовольствием ущипнул бы его.

В какой-то момент Степа снова не выдержал и процедил:

— Выйди.

— Молчать! — гаркнул Вася так, как командовал сто лет назад. Давно пора вспомнить о приличиях, но что-то внутри уперлось бараном и не дало отступить.

Степа густо покраснел и, повернувшись спиной, начал мыть у себя между ног. Вася почувствовал, что еще немного и тоже покраснеет, но взгляд уже принципиально не отвел. Степа расставил ноги пошире и совсем чуть-чуть присел, чтобы вымыть небольшие аккуратные яички. Он уже потянулся к ним рукой, но в этот момент подскользнулся и упал бы, если Вася его вовремя не подхватил.

Подхватил, правда, не очень удачно: правая рука случайно соскользнула с намыленного бока и оказалась прямо между бедер. Степа тут же рефлекторно сдвинул ноги, и его мошонка легла Васе прямо на ладонь. Вася машинально сжал ее...

И отскочил от ванны. В ушах стучала кровь, стыдно было невыразимо.

— Осторожнее, — с трудом выдавил он, но Степа, кажется, особо не испугался. И слава богу, не хватало только, чтобы он решил, будто Вася способен домогаться слабого, больного и беззащитного омегу у себя в доме. Или что он вообще по омегам.

Дальше Вася на него не смотрел. В конце помог вылезти — было видно, что Степа держится на одном упрямстве, — вытер ему голову и завернул в большое чистое полотенце. Степа таращился на него, как на ненормального, Вася и сам себе поражался, но его руки жили своей жизнью, а в голове царила пустота.

После Вася скомандовал надеть белье и ночнушку и вышел. В коридоре он прислонился лбом к стене рядом с дверью и пару раз легонько стукнулся. И что на него нашло? Наваждение какое-то. Нет, пора, пора это прекращать, пока не поздно.

Степа появился спустя три минуты. Он порозовел, но все равно оставался очень бледным; во всем его виде читалось душевное и физическое истощение. Ночнушка оказалась велика — спадала до пят и почти закрывала пальцы рук.

Вася молча отвел его в комнату. Хорошо, что диван он со вчерашнего так и не собрал. Кивнув на лежбище, он хотел было уже выйти, но тут Степа подал голос:

— А что дальше?

— Завтра разберемся.

— Я не поеду в больницу, — неожиданно твердо заявил Степа.

— Это мне решать. Ложись.

— Кто ты такой, чтобы за меня решать? И кто тебя просил меня сюда тащить?

— Ну надо же, как осмелел! — не выдержал Вася. — Надо было, наверное, тебя там замерзать бросить? А хочешь, отправляйся, иди, я тебя не держу! Иди-иди!

Степа набычился, открыл рот, но посмотрел на диван и обмяк.

Вася сжалился и не стал язвить.

— Давай, забирайся, ноги замерзнут! — он только сейчас заметил, что Степа пришлепал из ванной босиком, а пол холодный.

Степа послушно залез под одеяло, лицом к стене, подтянул к груди коленки и затих. В животе у него тихо, но отчетливо урчало.

«С утра не ел, — запоздало подумал Вася. — И как он только не свалился от истощения?..»

Вася ушел на кухню, сел за стол… и уронил голову на руки.

По правде говоря, Степа был прав: никто Васе никаких прав не давал. Более того, такое вмешательства противоречило собственным Васиным принципам. И все же…

Вася размял уставшую шею и принялся готовить ужин.

В самом разгаре готовки он почувствовал чужое присутствие и, оглянувшись, обнаружил, что у окна нарисовался Степа. Он снова с отсутствующим видом наблюдал за загсом, и тени ложились на его лицо причудливыми полосами.

— Хочешь быстрее за стол сесть, помогай! И тапочки в коридоре возьми, — бросил Вася.

Степа живо — насколько живо может двигаться сломанная заводная кукла — обернулся и прищурился:

— Чем помочь?

— Салат нарежь. Овощи в холодильнике.

Степа, не говоря ни слова, достал все необходимое и принялся за работу. Несмотря на заметную слабость, ножом он орудовал лихо — Вася искоса посматривал, как бы он не отсек себе в запале пальцев. Резал Степа крупно, по местному обычаю, и сметаной в конце заправил щедро. Васе подумалось, что Степина семья вряд ли бедствует.

Ели молча. Степа не поднимал глаз от тарелки, и Вася беззастенчиво его разглядывал. Только сейчас он понял, что омежий запах у Степы очень слабый — что-то очень тонкое, еле ощутимое. И это было хорошо: не хватало, чтобы его квартира провоняла омежьим амбре, какой-нибудь переспелой клубникой или киви.

А еще у Степы были необыкновенно длинные ресницы. И жевал он, удивленно приподнимая брови...

Неожиданно Степа перехватил его взгляд. Они застыли: Вася скорее от неожиданности, а Степа смотрел с вызовом и... ожиданием чего-то? Расспросов? Насилия? Жалости?

— Чай будешь? — наконец очнулся Вася и, не дожидаясь ответа, поставил чайник. Подумал, залез в шкафчик с крупами и выудил конфеты — когда-то купил ради коробки, а сами конфеты сложил в пакетик и забыл про них. А сейчас вот пригодились. Омеги любят сладкое.

Степа доел макароны и чинно, будто в ресторане, положил вилку с ножом крест-накрест.

— Раковина там, — хмыкнул Вася.

Степа неожиданно покраснел и суетливо отнес грязную посуду в раковину. Чай тоже пили в молчании. Васе казалось, что Степа собирается заговорить, да никак не решается, и он не хотел мешать. Впрочем, если быть откровенным хотя бы с собой, он просто оттягивал неизбежное — требовалось узнать, как Степа дошел до жизни такой. Это был нужный и важный разговор. Возможно, решающий для его выздоровления. Ведь уже завтра он точно, совершенно определенно, сдаст Степу в больницу и позаботится, чтобы тот там задержался. Завтра... Да, завтра утром он об этом и поговорит.

А конфеты Степе и правда понравились.

Когда Вася собрался было помыть посуду, Степа вдруг преградил ему путь к раковине:

— Я уберусь.

— Да ты на ногах не держишься, иди на диван, — отмахнулся Вася, но Степа не отходил, упрямо глядя в глаза, и Вася сдался. Посуду мыть он не любил никогда. — Как хочешь.

И ушел в комнату. Взял журнал про мореходство... но на месте не сиделось. Спустя пять минут он не выдержал и вернулся к Степе. Тот уже вытирал стол. Его волосы пушились. Васе нерационально захотелось заплести ему косичку.

Собрав тряпкой воду с забрызганной столешницы, Степа вновь подошел к окну. Вася мог поклясться, что в его темных глазах отражаются фонари у проклятого загса.

— Кого ждешь? — вопрос прозвучал слишком громко в тишине комнаты. Степа вздрогнул, но не повернулся. Черты его лица смягчились и приобрели мечтательное выражение.

— Его, — ответил Степа так, будто это могло объяснить все.

Вася почувствовал себя крайне неловко.

— Зачем?

— Потому что он сказал, что придет, — объяснил ему, словно глупому ребенку, Степа.

Вася тоже посмотрел на загс.

— Он твой жених?

Степа кивнул:

— Да. Да, мой жених, — и улыбнулся. — И он скоро придет, я его дождусь. У нас будет свадьба.

— А врачу ты о своем женихе говорил? — осторожно поинтересовался Вася, и это стало ошибкой: радость на Степином лице сменилась ожесточением.

— А когда он примерно должен явиться, ты знаешь? — снова попытался Вася, но Степа уже вернулся в свою раковину.

Задав еще несколько вопросов и не получив ответов, Вася махнул рукой:

— Ладно, пора спать укладываться.

— Но еще только семь, — возразил вновь ожививший Степа. Вася удивленно взглянул на настенные часы — и правда, семь. А такое ощущение, что все двенадцать.

— Развлекать тебя не буду, не надейся, — буркнул Вася. Сиди тихо тогда и... смотри вон на свой загс.

— А можно... — Степа замялся, точно собирался спросить что-то непристойное. — Какую-нибудь книжку?

«Надо же, что-то его кроме женишка интересует», — кисло подумал Вася и принес из комнаты несколько наугад вытащенных из книжного шкафа томиков. Но Степа скривился:

— А есть что-нибудь другое?

Вася пригляделся: все книги оказались сочинениями Паустовского.

— Что другое? — тут же всколыхнулось раздражение. Надо же, то ему не то, это не это, а еще вчера сидел молчком и глаз не поднимал.

— Романы?..

Ну разумеется, что может быть еще интересно омегам? Только сказочки про любовь. Но Степа смотрел с такой надеждой, что Вася, плюхнув на кухонный стол Паустовского, поплелся обратно к книжному шкафу. Этот книжный шкаф — полностью укомплектованный — достался ему вместе с квартирой от дедушки. Вася не сказать, чтоб хорошо знал его содержимое, но про один роман точно знал.

— Подойдет? — спросил он по возвращении. Теперь он протягивал ярко-красный томик под названием «Угрюм-река». Когда-то Вася видел по этой книге фильм, и там точно была романтическая чушь.

— Да, спасибо, — без особого восторга сказал Степа.

Вася кивнул и вышел. В коридоре он увидел брошенную в кучу Степину одежду и решил заправить стирку. Подавив мимолетный укор совести, он проверил карманы белого Степиного пальто. В одном из внешних карманов обнаружился почти чистый носовой платок, во внутреннем — документы в прозрачном файлике. Паспорт, полис…

Уже в комнате Вася изучил содержимое файлика подробно… Первым делом он открыл паспорт в голубенькой обложке. Степан Дмитриевич Нестеренко, 23 года, прописан в селе Ольхановка. Вася напряг память: где эта Ольхановка — к югу вроде? Кажется, до нее километров пятьдесят… Полис, зачем-то свидетельство о рождении. Родителями Степы были альфа и омега — Дмитрий и Олег Нестеренко. Еще обнаружились фотографии. Две Степиных — на них он задорно улыбался, и одна его совместная с высоким красивым темноволосым альфой. Альфа держался прямо, а Степа влюбленно вис у него на руке. Сзади было подписано: «Изборг, 2001 год». Вася сразу понял, что это и есть тот самый жених.

«Вот ты какая птица, — подумал Вася, убирая бумажки обратно. — Где же тебя носит?»

Глава 4

Вася проснулся от странного шума. Даже не шума, а шебуршания, в районе коридора. Была еще глубокая ночь, и Вася беззвучно встал и так же тихо достал из ящика письменного стола пневматический пистолет.

Он прокрался в коридор... и укоризненно упер руки в боки.

— Куда собрался?

Степа, застегивавший пуговицы пальто, издал захлебывающийся звук. Но быстро пришел в себя:

— Я не поеду в больницу. В этот раз меня запрут, а я ждать должен.

Опять двадцать пять.

— Ты в своем уме? — растерял последнее терпение Вася: все, что так долго копилось внутри, наконец прорвалось. — Ты не понимаешь, что тебе помогут? Что это ненормально — жопу неделями морозить? Что ты только чудом воспаления легких не подхватил? Понимаешь, дурья башка?

— Это вы не понимаете, что я лучше умру, чем его пропущу! Я знаю, он приедет! Я знаю! Я умру без него!

Степу било крупной дрожью. Только истерик не хватало. Или приступов — тогда совсем беда.

— Тихо, тихо, — Вася поднял руки, показывая раскрытые ладони. Ну, одну ладонь — во второй руке он сжимал пистолет. — Успокойся. Не приедет твой жених ночью, загс закрыт. И пальто у тебя мокрое.

Степа смотрел на него, как бандерлоги на Каа, и Вася, положив пистолет на полочку для ключей, медленно подошел к нему и начал расстегивать пуговицы его пальто, действительно еще не вполне просохшего. Они были так близко, что Вася мог различить каждую трещинку на пухлых губах. 

Сняв с него пальто, шапку и шарф, Вася все также неторопливо опустился на колени и расшнуровал ему ботинки. Потом заставил по очереди поднять ноги и аккуратно разул.

Степа был в ступоре. Вася взял его за руку — маленькую и теплую — и повел обратно на диван. На тщательно заправленном одеяле лежала сложенная ночная рубашка.

— Переодевайся, — и Вася вышел. Повторения дурацкого инцидента в ванной не хотелось.

Послышались тихие шаги, и в проеме показался послушно переодевшийся Степа. Наверное, он и сам был рад, что не пришлось отправляться помирать на мороз.

— Не надо, — попросил он, не уточняя, что именно, будто знал, что Вася и так поймет. Вася понял.

— Со мной будешь спать, — решение пришло внезапно, как налет чеченцев. — Не бойся, хотел бы что-то с тобой сделать, давно бы сделал.

С его-то матрасом он сразу почувствует, если Степка вновь решит сбежать.

Он снова взял Степу за руку — тот не сжимал пальцы, просто позволял себя вести.

— Можешь лечь с любой стороны.

Степа лег ближе к окну. Его лицо казалось прозрачным и нездешним. Вспоминались сказки о русалках, утопившихся от несчастной любви.

Вася тоже лег и попытался заснуть. До подъема на работу оставалось несколько часов. И он вроде бы заснул, несмотря на неприятное ощущение, что рядом лежит кто-то скованный и нервный, и ему даже начал сниться сон — какая-то дребедень про погоню… Как его снова разбудили. И снова Степа — кто ж еще.

Он почувствовал, что над ним кто-то наклонился, и лишь огромным усилием воли заставил себя не вздрогнуть, не оттолкнуть.

Предплечье щекотала пушистая повод прядь чужих волос.

— Нельзя скорую, — монотонно шептал Степа, — нельзя, отпусти утром, отпусти, отпусти, забудь, отпусти…

Сперва Вася, мягко говоря, удивился, но вдруг вспомнил про гипноз и всякие там внушения и чуть не расхохотался. И Степка не так-то прост! Вообще Вася слышал, что спящему можно навязать что угодно, но никогда не думал, что это будет выглядеть настолько смешно.

Побубнив еще около минуты, Степан наконец отвалился и перекатился на свой край. Вася неслышно вздохнул. Послал же счастье… кто-то.

Он закрыл глаза, зевнул… И, кажется, через минуту прозвенел будильник.

Воздух был холодным, вылезать из-под одеяла казалось смерти подобным. Вася с завистью посмотрел на и в ус не дующего Степу, уютно подложившего под щеку ладонь, и потянулся. А потом решительно сдернул одеяло с сокроватника.

Степка даже не вздрогнул, только тихо, робко, что ли, вздохнул.

Вася взял его за плечо и осторожно сжал, легонько потряс…

— Сейчас, Владик, — промурчал Степа, — еще секундочку…

Он сказал это имя так нежно, что Васю передернуло. Наобещал ему этот Владик, небось, с три короба, мозги запудрил и свалил в закат. А Степа все ждет, Хатико, блядь.

Вася ненавидел, когда с людьми играют вместо кукол.

— Вставай, мне на работу пора.

— А? Да-да, сейчас, — Степа, как по волшебству, проснулся, засуетился…

Вася пошел в ванную. Посмотрел на себя внимательно в зеркало. Спросил мысленно: ты точно собираешься это сделать? Психические болезни не заразны, точно?

Отражение в ответ моргнуло.

На кухне Степа сидел у окна и таращился на загс. Вася по-быстрому пожарил яичницу с колбасой, сварил кофе и, выпив полчашки, сказал:

— Ладно, живи у меня, пока твой милый не нагрянул. Жихаркой будешь.

Степа, вяло ковырявший желток, аж подпрыгнул на стуле:

— А вдруг что украду?

Вася даже оторопел: а ведь эта мысль ему в голову до сих пор не приходила. Вообще, со стороны это, наверное, казалось верхом беспечности: пустить к себе незнакомого омегу, ничего не потребовав — ни денег, ни документов.

Но что-то внутри подсказывало: все правильно.

— Украл бы уже, если бы хотел. Так что радуйся, что попался тебе на пути такой добрый и славный человек.

— Но почему? Вы ведь меня совсем не знаете, сами в больницу отправляли.

Хотел бы Вася знать ответ на этот вопрос сам. Возможно, дело было в том, что все немногие знакомые омеги — папа, одноклассник Ян, однополчанин Егор и другие — были существами совершенно безобидными. Дурными, пустоголовыми, но такими, что их требовалось постоянно защищать.

— Жалко мне тебя, — честно признался он. — Доведешь же себя.

— Только предупреждаю, — Степа нахмурился и поднял палец, — я это… ну, то есть с вами… не буду. Так что если вы на что-то рассчитываете… то мне лучше сразу уйти.

— Не волнуйся, омеги не в моем вкусе.

— Я заметил, — процедил Степа.

Завтрак заканчивали в молчании.

На прощание Вася заглянул на кухню и сказал:

— Ты за день хоть что-то сделай, не все дурака валяй. Кофе намоли, розы посади…

— Ага, — пробурчал Степа. — Точно. И крупу переберу.

— Вот видишь, все ты понимаешь. Ну, пока.

Степа не ответил. Закрывая дверь, Вася подумал, что толку от такого приобретения будет мало. Ну, зато совесть чиста.

Работалось плохо.

Во-первых, Вася банально не выспался. Глаза слипались, в голове шумело, а шеф требовал вот прям сейчас отправиться на совещание к одному заказчику и разобраться с проектной документацией, какие-то там нашли ошибки. Заказчик к тому же был на редкость придирчив и сварлив. Вернувшись, Васе пришлось снова засесть над чертежами к ферме, потому что клиент вдруг передумал и решил, что коровам негоже разгуливать свободно, надо делать закрытые стойла.

Во-вторых, не покидала тревога. А вдруг этот малахольный включит газ и забудет выключить? Или соседей снизу опять затопит? Надо будет, кстати, к ним наведаться. На то, что Степа приготовит ужин, Вася даже не надеялся.

— Да что это с тобой, Василий? — спросил Иван Палыч, когда Вася вместо сметы принес ему чертеж, да еще и забракованный. — Что это ты такой рассеянный? Влюбился, что ли?

Коллеги дружно подняли головы и уставились на них со жгучим интересом.

«Да если бы», — чуть не сболтнул Вася, а вслух отмахнулся: — Не выспался. Почему кофемашину так и не починили?

— Некогда отвлекаться, — отрезал шеф. — Алла, сколько можно ждать отчет?

После работы Вася отправился в отделение милиции и спросил, не разыскивают ли вот такого омегу и вот этого молодого человека на фотографии (документы Степы Вася предусмотрительно прихватил с собой). Сердитый на что-то сержант вскоре ответил, что заявлений не поступало, и начал подозрительно поглядывать на Васю. Вася решил не задерживаться, от греха подальше.

В итоге он был вымотан и зол. Больше всего хотелось спокойно отдохнуть, а не разбираться с чужими проблемами.

Подходя к своей площади, он первым делом посмотрел на загс и выдохнул: двери никто не караулил. И то хлеб.

Поворачивая ключ, Вася настраивал себя на худшее. Ну, затопит Степа квартиру, так линолеум давно пора перестелить. Ну, сбежал он, так красть все равно нечего, денег Вася в квартире не хранил. Ну…

Вася принюхался. С кухни отчетливо доносился запах… пирогов? Торопливо раздевшись, Вася с неясным чувством пошел на кухню.

Степа, конечно, сидел у окна.. Если бы не большая миска с пирожками, можно было бы подумать, что Степа так все это время и протирал штаны.

— С чем пироги?

— С капустой, — недовольно ответил Степа с таким видом, будто Вася пришел к нему, царю, на поклон и с глупостями пристает.

— Молодчина, — обрадовался Вася: с капустой он любил. — Ну что, накрывай на стол, что ли?

— Сам накрывай, — буркнул Степа. — Скажи спасибо, что вообще в этом сраче стал готовить. Антисанитария, жуть.

Вася даже оскорбился. Да, он не убирался каждый день, но за порядком следил. А тут такие претензии. И главное, от кого?!

— Значит, завтра порядок наведешь. И холодильник заодно помоешь.

— А с марганцовочкой полы не протереть?

— Это необязательно, — проигнорировал неуклюжий сарказм Вася. — Можешь просто с чистящим средством. У меня под раковиной есть.

Степа явно хотел еще съязвить, но Вася поднял руку:

— И пока ты не распоясался, запомни два правила. Первое: кто здесь живет, тот работает. И второе: не пытайся меня раздражать, тебе же хуже будет. Кроме пирогов есть что?

Степа, очевидно наплевав на второе правило, проворчал, что кому-то недосуг даже на плиту самостоятельно заглянуть, и снял крышку со сковородки. Там обнаружилась картошка с мясом. Вася припомнил, что вроде да, лежал у него в морозилке кусок говядины…

Степа тоже сел ужинать, лицом к окну.

— Что ты ему не позвонишь-то? — спросил Вася, подкладывая добавки.

— Дашь телефон, позвоню, — огрызнулся Степа.

— Значит, мобильника у тебя нет?

— Нет.

— Домой-то не хочешь съездить?

— А если он приедет, а меня нет?

Вася отвел взгляд.

— А он знает, что ты здесь?

— Мы же договорились! — объяснил Степа, как малому ребенку.

Вася подавил вздох.

— Может, хоть родственникам позвонишь? Ну и Владу своему, телефон я дам.

Степа согласился. Вася принес свою нокию, и Степа быстро набрал номер. Лицо у него было полно такой надежды, что Васе стало больно. Но гудки шли, а никто не отвечал. Степа набрал снова, потом еще раз, с каждым разом грустнея все больше.

— Родственникам позвони, — тихо напомнил Вася, — кто у тебя есть: отец, папа? Волнуются же.

Степа подавленно покачал головой и отдал мобильник.

— Ты раньше звонил?

— Звонил, — неожиданно горячо ответил Степа и затараторил: — из будки телефонной, из больницы, у прохожего мобильник одолжил, я не понимаю, может, с ним что-нибудь случилось? Почему его все нет?

— Тебе все же стоит вернуться домой.

— Нет, нельзя. Я должен ждать.

Как об стенку горох. Придется все самому.

— Ну, ставь тогда чайник!

Через минуту Вася снова попросил:

— Расскажи мне про жениха, что ли. Ничего не обещаю, но попробую о нем что-нибудь узнать.

Степа оживился и выдал все: и какой Влад Рокотов красивый, и какой добрый, и как он его любит, словами не описать. Только живет далеко.

— Настолько далеко? — с дурным предчувствием переспросил Вася.

Оказалось, пропавший Влад живет в Казани. А сюда приезжал по делам. Вот. И Степа его сразу полюбил, а Влад — его, и теперь у них свадьба. Вот Степа его и ждет.

— Тебе Влад сам сказал, что у вас свадьба? — осторожно уточнил Вася.

Степа не ответил, только посмотрел на него, как на полоумного.

«Пиздец», — подумал Вася. А вслух сказал:

— Давно я так не ужинал, спасибо.

— Пожалуйста, — посветлел лицом Степа и вдруг смущенно вцепился в перекинутую через плечо косу.

Вася в который раз поразился сменам его настроения. И только тут заметил: Степа был по-прежнему одет в ночную рубашку.

— Ты одежду погладил?

— Нет, — Степа удивленно покачал головой. Интересно, он прям так собирался, если что, к жениху бежать?..

— Гладильная доска в кладовке.

Дождавшись понимания в темных глазах, Вася отправился к себе.

Обычно он в это время или собирал мозаику, или читал, или делал кораблики, а чаще — готовил себе ужин. Но сейчас на месте не сиделось, усталость исчезла, энергия била ключом. Прогуляться, что ли?

Послышались громкий стук и тихий вскрик. Малахольный уронил на себя, по всему, гладильную доску.

Вася очень громко вздохнул и отправился на помощь.

Когда Степа погладил свою одежонку и переоделся в ванной, Вася сказал, что пойдет подышать воздухом. И только в дверях, опомнившись, спросил:

— Не хочешь?

Степа помотал головой. Ну нет так нет.

Вася гулял долго. Было тихо, на небе проглядывали звезды, и никто не мешал думать.

Нужно было отыскать если не Влада, то хотя бы родственников и сдать им Степу на поруки. То, что никто не заявлял в милицию, еще ничего не значило: люди не слишком охотно доверяли ментам. Для начала следовало съездить по месту прописки, и даже если она липовая, кто-то что-то наверняка да знал.

Расспрашивать Степу смысла не было.

И да, следовало все-таки наведаться к врачу. Может, таблетки какие назначит…

Степа, Степа. Вася остановился прямо посреди дороги, чуть не налетев на какого-то дедка, и энный раз спросил себя: что ты с ним так возишься?

Вдруг сильно захотелось позвонить папе. Вася нашел ближайший таксофон и набрал знакомый номер. Папа ответил не сразу, очень устало:

— Да? Я слушаю. Але?

Вася почему-то не смог ответить, и папа, проворчав что-то про хулиганов, недовольно повесил трубку. Вася же еще постоял, глядя в небо и пошел в сторону единственного в городе круглосуточного супермаркета. Чтобы купить запасную зубную щетку и еще кое-что по мелочам.

На следующий день, снова наказав Степке смотреть за хозяйством, Вася отпросился у шефа пораньше и уже в четыре часа ехал на автобусе в Ольхановку. Ольхановка оказалась довольно крупной деревней — причем жилой и даже, можно сказать, зажиточной. Это обнадеживало: в таких деревнях все про всех знали. Вася был почти уверен, что найдет неравнодушных людей.

По нужному адресу Вася пришел быстро. Дом 45 стоял почти в центре и сверкал новенькими пластиковыми окнами. Калитка оказалась заперта лишь на крючок, и Вася не стал мяться — вошел. В участке — на глаз — было не меньше пятнадцати соток; справа от дома возвышались два парника и даже под снегом различались грядки; слева росли плодовые деревья. Все это имело ухоженный вид.

На стук в дверь вышел коренастый бородатый мужик под полтинник.

— Покупать ничего не буду, — вместо «здрасти» предупредил он и сдвинул густые брови. Вася вгляделся в его лицо, но сходства со Степкой не нашел: у мужика черты лица были несоизмеримо грубей.

— Я по поводу Степана Нестеренко, знаете такого?

Мужик повел плечами и отступил:

— Проходите.

Вася подумал, что разговор выйдет плодотворным.

Внутри дом выглядел просторно и добротно. Кухня, куда мужик провел Васю, была оборудована современной техникой.

Мужик, назвавшийся Всеволодом Алексеевичем, оказался Степкиным дядькой по отцу.

— Один я у него, — добавил он.

Вася кратко изложил свою историю, внимательно следя за его реакцией. Всеволод Алексеевич морщился, будто ел осеннюю бруснику, и под конец рассказа припечатал:

— Вот дурья башка!

Выяснилось, что Степка уже давно жил вдвоем с холостым дядей и, как честно признался этот самый дядя, ладили они не слишком хорошо.

— Не умею я с омегами нянькаться, а этот к тому же еще и блажной.

Вася не мог не согласиться.

Короче, с Владом Степа познакомился где-то полгода назад, в городе, куда ездил учиться на ветеринара. И тот ему так голову вскружил, что Степка напрочь последние мозги растерял, «если они, конечно, были».

На законный вопрос, не собирается ли он забрать племянника, Всеволод Алексеевич отвел взгляд:

— Сам прибежит, когда понадобится. Знать, не припекло еще.

— А то, что он чуть не две недели на морозе стоял, вас не волнует? — вскипел Вася.

— Это вы на меня в моем доме кричать будете?

— Адрес-то у вас этого Влада есть?

Оказалось, нет.

— Одежду хоть чистую ему соберите!

Всеволод Алексеевич вышел и вскоре вернулся с большой набитой сумкой. Вещи были, очевидно, подготовлены заранее.

— Он их сам собрал, — зачем-то пояснил Всеволод Алексеевич. — Собирался же с муженьком из дома укатить. Не вышло, хе-хе. Обманули дурака на четыре кулака. Вы там с ним построже. А если приглянется вам, берите, вижу, человек вы честный и порядочный.

Вася поспешно распрощался. Уходил он с чувством гадливости. Честно говоря, тянуло постучать дядьку Степы по чугунной башке, но разум подсказывал: не поможет. Да и как знать, может, Степа вполне заслужил такое отношение.

Вася только в автобусе понял, что так и не взял у дядьки номер телефона. И плюнул: пусть. И без него обойдутся.

Дома Степка огорчил. Подсунул макароны с тушенкой, и кроме ужина, судя по всему, ничего за день не сделал. А когда увидел свою сумку, закатил скандал:

— Это не твое дело! Зачем лезешь? — он подскочил к Васе и замахал у него под носом кулачками. Выглядело смешно. — Кто тебя просил! Что ж я как проклятый! Чтоб вы оба этим тряпьем подавились!

Вася молча снова оделся, взял сумку и открыл дверь.

— Ладно, не нужно, так не нужно.

— Ты куда? — крикнул ему вслед Степка.

— На помойку! Тебе не нужно, а мне и подавно. Ходи в чем знаешь, хоть голой жопой сверкай.

Он успел спуститься на целых два пролета, как сверху послышалось торопливое шлепанье. Вася замедлил шаг.

— Подожди! Не надо на помойку… прости.

Вася развернулся. Степка замер на несколько ступенек выше.

«Какой же неадекват, — подумал Вася, — и неизвестно, кто из нас больше».

Они потопали обратно. Весь подъем Вася ловил на себе по-собачьи жалобный взгляд, но напрямую на него не отвечал.

— Не знаю, что на меня нашло, — прошептал Степка уже в квартире. — Я как подумал, как там этот злорадствует, так прям… Он же не приедет?

— Нет.

— Спасибо. Мне так повезло, что я тебя встретил, — и Степка на секунду сжал его руку. Сжал и отскочил, будто испугался.

Вася смущенно потрепал его по голове, и они отправились пить чай. Грусть ушла, оставив странное, но светлое чувство.

Они сгрызли почти полный пакет баранок и обсудили самое важное: куда Степе сложить вещи (Вася выделил ему часть шкафа) и откуда Вася узнал адрес дяди. Вася не стал кривить душой, а Степа, вопреки ожиданиям, не рассердился, только попросил больше в его вещах не рыться и так, не спрашивая, не поступать. Вася обещать не стал.

От чая давно осталась одна заварка, но Вася отчего-то не решался подняться. Он крутил чашку в руках и смотрел на Степку — тот снова отстраненно таращился в окно.

— Что делать-то будешь, если он не придет?

Степка вздрогнул и потерянно опустил голову:

— Не знаю, — слабым голосом ответил он. — Все потеряет смысл. Но он придет, — тут же твердо добавил он. — Надо просто подождать.

Вася подумал, что омеги — самые драматичные существа на Земле.

— Учиться собираешься? Дядя твой сказал, ты на ветеринара вроде учишься.

— Да, надо, — встрепенулся Степка. — Вот Влад приедет, и я сразу же… хорошо, что сейчас каникулы. Но ведь закончатся скоро.

Вася решил поддержать конструктивную беседу:

— Почему в ветеринары пошел?

— Интересно, — пожал плечами Степа. — И нужно. Я сначала на парикмахера отучился, а сейчас вот получаю второе образование. Коров своих буду лечить, у меня как раз Анна-Луиза приболела…

— Сколько их у тебя?

— Много, но Анна-Луиза моя самая любимая, — Степка мечтательно закатил глаза. — Рыженькая. Роднее всех, можно сказать. А еще свинки…

— Не заметил я у вас дома ни свинарников, ни коровников, — заметил Вася.

Степка нахмурился и сжал губы.

— Они в другом месте.

— Ладно, — поднялся Вася, — я посуду помою, а ты иди вещи разбери.

Степка ушел в комнату, а Вася задумался: когда он в последний раз вот так долго с кем-нибудь лясы точил за этим столом?.. Кажется, тогда за вторым стулом сидел папа, и было это где-то полгода назад.

Он повесил кухонное полотенце на крючок и двинулся на поле боя.

Степка уже успел наполовину разворошить сумку и теперь складывал на выделенные полки аккуратными стопочками одежонку. Вася пригляделся: все тряпье выглядело старым.

Степка взял очередную одежку, повертел ее в руках, заявил, что ее надо повесить, и потребовал плечики. А потом развернул ее.

Это оказалась обычная рубашка-балахон, такие носили многие девушки и омежки. Только эта когда-то ярко-красная рубашка была выцветшей, кое-где заштопанной — в общем, имела откровенно бомжацкий вид. Васе всегда было плевать, кто во что одет, но это было перебором.

— Это тряпье ты, надеюсь, выбросишь?

— Ты обалдел? — возмутился Степка. — Я в ней еще пару лет отхожу.

Нет, возможно, дело было в скупости и неаккуратности Степы, но Вася почему-то не мог остановиться:

— У тебя что-нибудь приличное есть?

— Здесь все прилично! На себя посмотри: одни свитера в клеточку носишь, как старый дед какой-то.

— Ты мне не дерзи! Совсем, смотрю, забылся! — рявкнул Вася. Омеги такие: чуть дашь слабину, и они наглеют.

Он мысленно очертил вокруг себя стены и сел на пол в углу комнаты — здесь на листе гипсокартона он собирал море. Он успел подобрать деталек десять, как рядом опустился Степка. Вздохнул виновато, поерзал…

— Можно мне с тобой?

— Тебе разве не нужно у окошка суженого сторожить?

Степка пожал плечами:

— Уже поздно… загс закрылся. Ну я же не со зла! Случайно вырвалось! Я бы тоже хотел море пособирать. Смотри, тут кусочек как раз для края облака подходит.

Вася ответил, только когда Степка, помявшись, собрался встать.

— Ладно, только под руку не лезь.

Они собирали мозаику, наверное, часа полтора, в течение которых не обменялись ни словом. Почти собрали небо и часть волн на первом плане. Было спокойно и уютно.

Глава 5

Следующая неделя прошла мирно. Их контору утвердили на проектирование и строительство фермы, шеф пропадал сутками, ездил на переговоры, сослуживцы лишний раз не лезли — красота.

Дома тоже все было хорошо. Степка вполне съедобно готовил, а в среду затеял генеральную уборку. Вася, когда вернулся, с трудом узнал свою квартиру: нет, он был аккуратным, но количество блестящих поверхностей поражало. Степка строго наказал не ходить без тапок.

По вечерам они занимались каждый своим делом. Степа либо сидел у окна, либо что-нибудь читал, иногда — уже без спросу — лез собирать мозаику. Сам Вася возился с грота-топенантами фрегата «Меркурий» и сердито шикал на сожителя, если тот совал к нему свой любопытный нос.

Иногда они что-нибудь обсуждали, в основном, правда, свои литературные пристрастия. Степа искренне удивлялся, как можно читать исключительно про корабли, потому что «скукота же!», а Вася дразнил его за любовь к романчикам. Степка как раз дочитывал найденную где-то в закромах «Джейн Эйр» и очень переживал за Джейн. Вася эту книжку не читал, но история в пересказе Степы звучала сопливо до предела.

Еще Степка по-прежнему отказывался говорить о прошлом и обозримом будущем. Радовало только то, что на кухне обнаружился учебник по микробиологии. Значит, помнил, что учиться надо, есть еще порох в пороховницах.

К дядьке Степкиному Вася больше не ездил.

Незачем.

К тому же надо было разобраться кое с чем еще: отправить Степку к психиатру.

А также обновить горемыке гардероб.

Да, это была не Васина проблема, и Степка вполне мог отказаться от таких подарков, а то и оценить всю ситуацию неправильно, но ведь невозможно смотреть на такую рвань!

К концу недели Вася убедился, что большая часть одежды (а Степка почему-то менял наряды каждый день) можно отсортировать в две кучки: «поношено» и «откровенное тряпье». Бережно заштопанное, но все равно тряпье.

Вася припоминал достаток в доме Степкиного дядьки и вновь сознавал, что на помощь родственничка рассчитывать не стоит. В пятницу Степка обмолвился, что скоро начнется новый семестр, и Вася осторожно намекнул, что Влад Владом, а ветеринаром он просто так не станет. Степка вздыхал, краснел, но ничего не говорил.

А в субботу утром подорвался и сбежал к дверям загса. Вася не стал мешать: все равно сделает по-своему, да и потеплело. Всего минус три. Пусть подышит воздухом.

А пока Вася решил посмотреть, что с холодильником. Тот барахлил: то тек, то замораживал все жидкое в лед. Степка жаловался, что продукты портятся.

Поскорее бы весна… Вася открыл форточку.

Погода была солнечной, сверху припекало, звенела капель. Где-то совсем рядом щебетали птицы.

Хорошо…

На площадь въехал белый лимузин в ленточках, за ним еще две машины. Белая фигурка у дверей загса дернулась и кинулась навстречу кавалькаде.

В Васино сердце вонзилась раскаленная игла. Он не глядя бросил на пол ящичек с инструментами и ринулся на улицу, на ходу накидывая пальто.

Он прибежал как раз вовремя, чтобы застать картину маслом «Ждали»: Степка потерянно смотрел на не менее растерянных жениха и невесту. Невеста, красивая высокая девушка, что-то тихо у него выспрашивала, но Степка молчал, только качал головой.

Вася подошел, обнял Степу за плечи и, извинившись, повел его домой. Степка механически передвигал ногами, будто не очень понимал, что делает.

— Степа, — позвал его Вася, — ты ведь знал, что он не приедет. Что ты себя доводишь…

Они сели на диванчик в комнате. Степка смотрел прямо перед собой пустыми глазами, и Васе хотелось встряхнуть его так, чтобы клацнули зубы, чтобы он ожил.

— Смирись, у тебя уже болезнь, сам подумай… Зачем он тебе? Разве без него не проживешь? — слова лились потоком бреда, Вася никак не мог заткнуться. Он взял Степу за плечи и довольно сильно сжал. — Ну хватит, перестань. Давай чаю попьем.

И Степку прорвало. Он завыл, горько и отчаянно, так что соседи наверняка заткнули уши. Он вцепился в Васину рубашку и уткнулся лицом ему в грудь; ткань почти сразу же промокла. Вася сначала оторопел, но быстро пришел в себя и принялся поглаживать его по голове. Пусть выплачется, станет легче. Был у них в армии один, Денис Мелихов, обычный парень, но иногда ревел взахлеб, когда думал, что никто не видел. Вася на первых порах боялся, что у него нервный срыв, а тот пояснил, что он так негатив выплескивает. «Мужикам с детства плакать запрещают, а ведь какое облегчение приходит, ты не представляешь». Вася поверил, но на себе не пробовал. А сейчас вдруг вспомнилось. Казалось, будто Степка, как его однополчане, видел изуродованные, слабо подергивающиеся тела, пересекал пустыню без воды и теперь пытался изгнать из себя боль.

— Тише, тише, — пробормотал Вася. — Все наладится, увидишь.

— Я так люблю его, — рыдал Степка. — Он самый лучший, самый краси-и-вы-ы-ый… Куда он пропал? Как я без него-о…

— Как раньше был, так и будешь, — пробурчал Вася. Все-таки тяжелое это дело — утешать омег.

— С ним что-то случилось, я знаю, — завывал Степа. — Он где-нибудь в больнице… Ограбили, избили, телефон украли-и…

— Об этом бы давно уже в газете написали, там такое любят. Ну, не плачь…

— Что мне теперь делать? Как зверье спасать? Мы же вместе хотели, плани-ировали-и-и….

— Подожди, какое еще зверье спасать? — удивился Вася.

Но от Степки ответа не добился: тот уже перешел за грань истерики. Когда спустя полминуты он так и не успокоился, Вася вызвал такси, сгреб льющего сопли и слёзы Степу в охапку и поехал с ним в больницу. Всю дорогу молодой таксист сочувственно смотрел на него в зеркало заднего вида и радиостанцию включил с удивительно заунывными английскими песенками.

Ближе к больнице Степка немного успокоился и начал соображать:

— Ты куда меня везешь? Я не хочу!

— Куда надо, — сурово объяснил Вася и припечатал: — и тебя не спрашивают, — и для верности, как бы этот малахольный не надумал выпрыгнуть на полном ходу из машины, крепко сжал его запястье. Запястье оказалось тоненьким и теплым; быстро-быстро бился пульс. Вася успокаивающе его погладил.

Степа открыл рот, чтобы гневно возразить, но Вася ловко накрыл его губы второй ладонью. Таксист одобрительно показал ему большой палец. Степка нахмурился, чуть наклонился вперед, однако Вася успел прошептать ему на ухо:

— Не устраивай спектаклей, только его повеселишь.

Степка тряхнул головой с выражением «руки свои грязные убери», но возникать не стал и теперь лишь тихо глотал слёзы.

В бело-голубое здание городской больницы Вася волок Степу чуть ли не на буксире. Тот больше не кричал и не упирался, но будто бы случайно цеплялся ногами обо все, что только можно: камни, бордюр, дверной проем и так далее.

Внутри они сразу отправились в регистратуру, чтобы узнать, как попасть к дежурному психиатру или хотя бы терапевту, но сидевший за стойкой пожилой омега их отбрил: мол, за этим делом в поликлинику.

Отступать, однако, было некуда. До поликлиники Степа с таким настроем мог и не добраться. Сбежит где-нибудь по дороге…

Неизвестно, чем бы кончилось дело, если бы мимо не прошел их старый знакомый из скорой.

— Куда ты, Серафимчик, их не пускаешь?

Спустя три минуты они уже шли по ободранному зеленому коридору. На ногах неприятно шуршали бахилы. Вели их как раз-таки к психиатру, другу Игоря Андреевича (так, оказалось, звали их врача), по большому блату и не менее большой удаче.

Доведя до нужного кабинета и сказав пару слов его хозяину, немногословный Игорь Андреевич кивнул все еще роняющему слёзы Степке и пожал Васе руку.

— Вы молодец, — сказал он на прощание. — А ты держись!

И ушел по своим неотложным делам.

Вася со Степкой зашли в кабинет. Психиатр, похожий на Игоря Андреевич, как двойник, только шире и улыбчивее, представился Дмитрием Львовичем.

— У меня двадцать минут, — предупредил он. — Впрочем, картина более-менее ясна, со Степаном мы знакомы, да, Степан? А вы родственник?

— Да, — зачем-то соврал Вася. Степка покосился на него, но ничего не сказал.

— Хорошо, это очень хорошо. Подождите нас в коридорчике.

Ждать пришлось минут пятнадцать. Вася успел изучить все плакаты о вреде алкоголя и наркотиков и даже чем-то насолить злобной уборщице.

Степка вышел растерянный и какой-то растрепанный; его лицо было красным, но он хотя бы больше не плакал. Дмитрий Львович явно пребывал в задумчивости.

— В общем, побеседовали мы намного продуктивнее, чем в прошлые разы, да, Степчик? Держите-ка рецептик.

— Спасибо. Сколько с меня?

— Нет-нет, никаких денег, — затряс головой Дмитрий Львович. — Держите-ка лучше визитку, позвоните, если появятся проблемы. Хотя все должно быть только хорошо, верно, Степка? Ну, до свидания.

Шагая к выходу, Вася попытался аккуратно порасспрашивать, но Степка огрызнулся, мол, не твое дело, и Вася пока отстал.

В расположенной неподалеку аптеке они купили нейролептики и антидепрессанты. Читая рецепт, аптекарь — омега лет сорока — неодобрительно поглядывал на Васю и еле слышно бормотал:

— Сначала доведут до точки, а потом таблетками пичкают, благодетели. Я бы вас всех…

— Не говорите, — внезапно влез в монолог Степка, — по тюрьмам их! Одни от них расстройства, особенно если со стороны судить!

Аптекарь смутился и быстро отдал нужное.

До дома шли пешком — было недалеко, минут сорок. Вася давно не гулял, а погода стояла хорошая.

Шагали молча. Степка все пытался спрятать лицо за воротником, и Вася намотал ему на шею свой шарф. Теперь торчали только глаза и немножко нос.

— Ты, наверное, считаешь меня психом, — пробубнил Степка.

— Нет, — честно ответил Вася. — Ты еще не псих. Но на верном пути.

— Я уже начинаю это понимать, — тихо ответил Степка и поник. — В голове словно муть рассасывается.

Вася пнул попавший под ногу камешек.

— Не хочешь рассказать?

Степа вздохнул.

— Каникулы закончились. У меня в той сумке почти все учебники, но кое-что я забыл. А ехать к этому… дяде так не хочется…

— Сколько можно бегать? Все равно придется.

— И на ферму надо, да… прорваться.

Степка снова замолчал. Но под вопросительным взглядом Васи поведал, что после смерти родителей ему осталась их ферма, стабильно приносящая доход. Раньше ею занимался дядя, но недавно они с ним рассорились, и Степа пошел получать второе образование, чтобы быть в силах самому заниматься хозяйством. Хотел сначала на зоотехника, но после передумал — решил, что ветеринарный фельдшер посерьезнее. Как понял Вася, у оставшегося сиротой Степки появилась мечта — вывести любимое детище родителей на новый уровень. При их жизни Степа скотиной мало интересовался и вообще хотел делать прически.

— А с дядькой чего разругались?

— С дядькой… Он вначале все хозяйство на себя взял, а я и рад был. После смерти родителей тяжело пришлось, да и я несовершеннолетним был. Потом учился… а когда одумался, дядька моих животинок уже за своих считал. Вот мы с ним… не тот он человек, чтобы с кем-то делиться. А Влад…

— Что Влад? — почему-то шепотом переспросил Вася.

— Он поможет.

Степка сказал это так твердо, что стало ясно: дури в его голове осталось еще столько, что мама не горюй.

Вася поморщился, стало враз тоскливо, хотя шли они по центральной улице — самой широкой и красивой, которую Вася любил в своем городе больше всего. Тут же стояла и их местная достопримечательность — дом начала двадцатого века с огромными часами на башенке, творение какого-то известного архитектора. Вася глянул на часы… И тут из-за угла этого самого дома выплыла Сашка. Она была одета в длинное синее пальто, так что Вася, привыкший видеть ее в комбинезоне, приятельницу даже сначала не узнал. А когда узнал, собрался позорно сбежать — но не успел. Сашка пошла на них с видом прущего на таран танка. Степа взял Васю за руку.

После приветствий Сашка с любопытством уставилась на Степку. Нет, Вася знал, что если он их не представит, то допытываться она не будет. Однако… невежливо как-то.

— Знакомьтесь, Саша, моя хорошая знакомая, Степа, мой… тоже мой знакомый.

А как еще его предоставить? Мой квартирант? Псих, которого я у себя поселил?

— Очень приятно, — вежливо наклонил голову Степа, так и не выпуская его пальцев.

— Взаимно, — улыбнулась Сашка. — Вася, ты, надеюсь, про мое приглашение не забыл?

— Разумеется, нет! — на голубом глазу соврал Вася.

— Конечно, — понимающе ухмыльнулась Сашка. — И, если что, можешь взять своего прелестного спутника. Ну, не буду вас задерживать.

В ее глазах сверкал явный интерес, и Вася понял, что она наверняка кому-нибудь да проболтается. Не специально, случайно. Но не просить же при Степке не распространяться об увиденном.

Он кивнул, и Саша пошла по своим делам. Вася тоже было тронулся с места, но сзади кто-то громко крикнул, он машинально оглянулся и зацепился взглядом за вывеску местного торгового центра, где продавались товары для дома, техника, еще какое-то барахло… и одежда. Одежда.

Решение пришло внезапно:

— Зайдем, — он дёрнул Степу за руку и потащил к магазину.

— Что мы там забыли? — заупирался Степка.

— Рубашку тебе новую купим и штаны. Брюки. Не пойдешь же ты учиться в своем тряпье.

— А меня ты спросил? — разозлился Степка и вырвал руку. — Мне твоих подачек даром не нужно!

— Не нужно, значит, потом выбросишь. Прекратить балаган.

Ссориться на улице жуть как не хотелось. Степке, к счастью, явно тоже, потому что он утихомирился, только пробурчал себе под нос:

— Дома поговорим.

«Совсем освоился», — мелькнула мысль. Мелькнула и пропала.

Они вошли в центр и поднялись на второй этаж. Остановившись напротив вывески «Одежда для женщин и омег», Вася развернул Степу к себе лицом и как можно внушительнее произнес:

— Выберешь себе как минимум две рубашки и пару брюк. И не самое дешевое. С деньгами разберемся. Проясняю: я не пытаюсь тебя облагодетельствовать. Так надо. Я тебя жду здесь, на скамейке.

Вася ожидал, что Степка снова начнет буянить, но тот вдруг взял его ладонь и приложил на секунду к своей щеке.

— Это правда лишнее, но ты очень добрый, Вась. Спасибо, — и быстро шагнул внутрь магазина.

Вася выдохнул и глупо заулыбался. Потом поймал свое отражение в витрине и нахмурил брови, но через несколько секунд вновь не выдержал и улыбнулся. Затем подумал, заглянул вглубь магазина, где Степка задумчиво смотрел на вешалку с рубашками, и, чуть отойдя, достал мобильный телефон, визитку Дмитрия Львовича и набрал его номер.

Существовала большая вероятность, что Дмитрий Львович окажется занят, но тот снял трубку после третьего гудка и жизнерадостно возвестил:

— Слушаю!

— Еще раз добрый день, Дмитрий Львович. Это Василий, родственник Степана…

— О, уже проблемки появились! Ну, рассказывайте, — перебил его Дмитрий Львович. — Минут десять у меня есть.

— Проблем нет, — честно ответил Вася, — но мне бы хотелось узнать больше информации.

В трубке помолчали.

— По врачебной этике, я вам раскрывать без желания Степана ничего не должен. Однако житейский опыт подсказывает… Хорошо. Но только в самых общих чертах. У Степы вашего сверхценная идея. Иными словами, идея-фикс. Он вбил себе в голову, что должно произойти некое событие, и ждет его, не обращая внимания на все, что этой идее противоречит. Тем более что он типичный представитель шизоидной акцентуации.

— У него шизофрения? — осторожно уточнил Вася.

— Пока нет. К счастью, Степа начинает все более здраво оценивать реальность. Когда я виделся с ним в прошлый раз, сверхценная идея владела им полностью и грозила перерасти в бред.

— Но если он все понимает, то почему не борется со своей идеей-фикс?

— Видите ли, доминирующая идея всегда развивается на удобренной почве. Какие-то основания верить у него в свою идею есть, и он не чувствует, что она ему навязана извне. Этот плод его ума, если можно так выразиться, который он холит и лелеет.

Вася почесал лоб. Снова заглянул в магазин. Степа был вне поля видимости.

— Это лечится?

— Разумеется! — успокоил его Дмитрий Львович. — И больше психотерапией, чем медикаментами. Сверхценные идеи нередко развиваются на фоне депрессии. Ищите причины депрессии, идите, так сказать, к истокам, и вы справитесь! А недельки через две, если все пройдет без срывов, запишитесь ко мне на прием.

Вася искренне поблагодарил Дмитрия Львовича и закончил вызов. В принципе, что-то такое он подозревал и сам, но сейчас картина обрела четкость.

Он еще постоял минуты две и решительно пошел на поиски Степы. Нет, он знал, что омег, за редким исключением, хлебом не корми — дай между полок и вешалок потолкаться, но чтобы настолько! Целых пятнадцать минут прошло, если не больше! Сам Вася обычно тратил две минуты на то, чтобы выбрать, еще три — чтобы примерить, и одну — чтобы купить.

Степка обнаружился у примерочных. На сгибе левой руки у него висело не меньше трех рубашек и двух пар брюк, а сам Степка критически рассматривал четвертую рубашку, которую держал в вытянутой правой руке. Рубашка была нежно-голубого цвета, с кружавчиками на манжетах и воротнике.

— Нравится? Бери! — поторопил его Вася.

— Да вот не знаю, — задумчиво протянул Степа. — Вроде идет, а вроде на спине плохо сидит…

— Ну примерь, я посмотрю, — предложил Вася. Очень опрометчиво, как выяснилось, предложил.

Степа мерил рубашку вечность. За это время Вася успел бы перемерить половину местного барахла, да еще и забежать в соседний магазинчик.

Наконец шторка отодвинулась, и явился Степа. Рюшечки ему и правда шли. Степка повернулся спиной:

— Ну как?

— Берем! — махнул рукой Вася. — Брюки выбрал?

Степка покачал головой:

— Еще нет.

На Васину беду их слова услышал консультант — шустрый белобрысый омега с азартом в прищуренных глазах.

— Вам помочь? Вам брючки для чего нужны? А у нас на этой неделе акции как раз на костюмчики!

Степка нерешительно посмотрел на Васю, но ушлый консультант замахал руками:

— А вы присядьте, присядьте, мы сейчас все быстро подберем!

Вася обреченно сел на ближайший пуфик пошлого бордового оттенка.

Спустя час у него уже рябило в глазах от бегавшего туда-сюда консультанта Стаса и выбегавшего каждые две минуты Степки «показаться». Сначала Вася еще как-то оценивал, но после пятого показа уже просто выдавливал: «Да, нормально. Хорошо». После третьего «нормально» Степка и Стас одновременно закатили глаза и оставили его в покое. Когда Стас притащил пальто «демисезонное, скидка 50%», Вася мысленно плюнул на подсчеты и решил, что сбережения у него есть, продержится. Зато у Степки вон какой огонь в глазах… Степка оживился, разрумянился — Вася еще не видел его таким радостным.

Но на кассу Степа, вопреки всем ожиданиям, пришел лишь с одной дешевой кофточкой, и даже не голубой.

— Дорого очень, — торопливо объяснил тот, заглянув в глаза Васе. — Я так не могу.

Вася не стал спрашивать «а зачем тогда намерялся», а просто подозвал Стаса и попросил принести еще одну рубашку и две пары брюк из тех, что подошли. И пальто демисезонное, что уж там. Гулять так гулять.

На улицу выходили в молчании. Васе хотелось поскорее размять ноги, а Степа что-то, кажется, подсчитывал в уме. Потому что через некоторое время выдал:

— Я все запомнил, я отдам. Как только деньги появятся, сразу же.

Вася кивнул. Снова пошел снег, большими белоснежными хлопьями.

— Я не знаю, почему ты так заботишься обо мне, — вдруг сказал Степа и резко остановился. — Со мной почти никто так не возился, и мне… и я… это так много для меня значит…

Он шагнул и уткнулся Васе носом в плечо. Тот растерянно его приобнял.

— Это пустяки, — отчего-то хрипло ответил он. — Все у тебя еще будет.

Степа слабо покачал головой. В воздухе сладко запахло яблоками.

Глава 6

Если б несколько недель назад кто-нибудь сказал, что Вася пустит к себе омегу и, главное, они неплохо уживутся, Вася бы только брови поднял. После возвращения из армии хотелось одиночества, и редких любовниц он подбирал так, чтобы те не задерживались в его холостяцкой однушке. Папу это очень расстраивало.

Но Степка жил у него уже три недели, варил ему рассольники, гладил его рубашки и, кажется, собирался разводить на балконе рассаду. В ванной появились вторая щетка и несколько новых тюбиков с шампунями и какими-то бальзамами, на подоконнике на кухне лежала стопка учебников и тетрадей, а в комнате поселился разлапистый зеленый фикус.

Васю засасывало в это болото все глубже и глубже. Ему нравилось возвращаться на все готовое и горячее; нравилось, что в квартире чистота и порядок. Степка ходил теперь по утрам в колледж, а по вечерам упорно занимался — сидел за кухонным столом и строчил в зеленой ученической тетрадке, покусывая ручку и убирая за ухо падающий на лоб локон. Вася помнил свои ощущения, когда мыл Степе голову; тогда его волосы были грязными и неприятными на ощупь, а сейчас казались пушистыми и мягкими. Их хотелось трогать.

Иногда они выбирались вместе. Гулять, на рынок, Вася даже взял его на стрельбище, познакомил с Федькой, представив как друга. Федька ухмылялся и похабно поигрывал бровями. Степа смущался и жался к Васе, как тогда, при встрече с Сашкой.

Еще Васе нравилось его будить — он расталкивал Степу перед самым уходом. Ну, как расталкивал: щекотал розовые пятки, пока Степка с криками «Хватит, изверг!» не вскакивал, чтобы запульнуть в него подушкой. Он вообще оказался редкостным соней, даже странно, что он умудрился так долго простоять на своей вахте и не задрыхнуть в близлежащем сугробе. Хотя могло статься, что причиной сонливости было лечение — Вася следил, чтобы Степа пил все нужные таблетки.

Еще Степка все чаще ныл, что хотел бы съездить на родную ферму, повидать Анну-Луизу и свиноматку Дульсинею. Вася сначала искренне не понимал, что его останавливает, а потом дошло: Степка боялся. Чего боялся — непонятно: то ли каких-то своих воспоминаний, то ли дядьки…

Про дядьку Вася выяснял особо. Степка сперва упирался и ограничивался общим: «У нас плохие отношения, и все» — но в итоге раскололся. В тот день Вася как раз попросил у соседей на вечер телевизор с видеомагнитофоном, и они смотрели «Назад в будущее». Вася видел этот фильм, но вдруг захотел пересмотреть, да и Степка поддержал затею. Все ж таки самую малость неловко жить в одной квартире, спать в одной комнате и почти ничем вместе не заниматься. Да и вообще, теперь идея провести весь день в молчании, каждый в своем углу, казалась немного… дикой.

Устроились у Васи на кровати. Вася такого не планировал и рассчитывал, что Степка займет стул, но тот развел бурную деятельность, наготовил бутерброды с колбасой и сыром и с видом победителя вытащил на свет пакет с попкорном. А потом непринужденно пристроился к Васе под бочок и кивнул: включай. Вася, который терпеть не мог крошки в постели, почему-то промолчал и покорно все стерпел. Но, в конце концов, не тянуться же через полкомнаты.

В процессе Степка постоянно комментировал происходящее и вслух переживал. Когда Марти в прошлом познакомился со своим неудачником отцом, он хмуро произнес:

— Какая же размазня! Совсем как я.

— Ничего, — успокоил его слегка удивившийся Вася, — в конце фильма он изменится. И ты сможешь, если нужно.

— Нужно,— грустно кивнул Степа и вдруг заворчал: — Что так холодно? Сейчас задубею.

Вася, крякнув, принес из шкафа колючий шерстяной плед. Сам он не мерз, но Степка накинул край пледа и на него, практически к нему прижавшись. Стало жарко, но Вася снова промолчал.

— Мои родители были просто кремень, да и дядька тоже, — спустя несколько минут снова заговорил Степа, надкусив бутерброд с колбасой. — А я… Я знаю, что без Влада ничего не добьюсь.

— Да что ты все заладил, «Влад-влад, Влад-влад»? — внезапно вскипел Вася. — Зачем он тебе сдался?

Степа подумал, покусал губу… и разродился:

— Понимаешь, когда я поступил в колледж на ветеринарного фельдшера и меня выгнали из парикмахерской, дядя очень сильно разозлился. Для него ведь это блажь. Он меня кормил, но и только, а подработать редко получалось... Мы с ним ругались, общежитие мне не дали, а квартиру снять не на что. Сам знаешь, какие у нас в среднем зарплаты, миллионы не накопишь. И мне так паршиво было… Я же в память о родителях, о папе. Не просто так… 

Степа тоскливо доел бутерброд и взялся за второй.

— А что Влад? — поторопил его Вася.

— Влад… Он умный, он все может. Когда мы с ним познакомились, я ему все рассказал, и он меня поддержал. Он юрист, но в животноводстве разбирается. И красивый. Мы с ним часто встречались и… влюбились. И решили пожениться. Он сказал, что как приедет, так сразу. Только его все нет…

Степка заерзал, словно собрался бежать к окну, но Вася обхватил его за плечи.

— Он не приедет, — Вася заглянул ему в глаза. — Ты что-то напутал. И ты сумеешь разобраться сам.

— Я слишком тупой, типичный омега, — тихо произнес Степа, опустив длинные ресницы. — Ноль без палочки. Без альфы я не справлюсь.

Вася не знал, что ответить. Вообще-то, по-честному, он и сам всю жизнь верил, что омеги — создания слабые, мало на что способные. Но признать это значило нанести по Степке удар — возможно, смертельный.

— Глупости, — наконец выдал он. — Ты самостоятельно принял важное решение, не поддался давлению, учишься. Ты справляешься.

— Но я поддался, — почти прошептал Степа. — И я не справляюсь.

Вася, повинуясь непонятному импульсу, обхватил его лицо ладонями. Слова пришли сами:

— Я помогу.

Степка кивнул, и больше они до конца фильма не разговаривали, только жевали. После Степка стряхнул крошки и унес грязную посуду на кухню. Вася знал, что он пошел к окну.

На следующий день Вася прибыл на работу с отличным настроем: Степа внезапно с утра подорвался и забабахал шикарный омлет с помидорами, болгарским перцем и чесночком. Впрочем, на работе хорошее настроение испарилось: Иван Палыч вызвал к себе и, вздохнув, поведал, что у заказчика фермы снова какие-то вопросы и предложения.

— Съезди, разберись на месте, — сказал шеф и напутствовал: — Рабочие ждут отмашки, но если все и дальше будет так тянуться, разбегутся. Делай что хочешь, но чтоб Набокин дал добро. Он тебя ждет.

На улице мело, видимость была никакой. Вася плотнее закутался в пальто и натянул шапку на уши. Ничего не говорило, что близится весна. В тысячный раз пришла мысль, что пора откладывать на автомобиль.

Заказчик, Петр Васильевич Набокин, был сухопарым мужчиной с чисто выбритым подбородком и умным взглядом узких глаз. В его кабинете вместо вычурности царили основательность и качество.

После положенных реверансов Набокин сразу приступил к делу:

— Произошли некоторые изменения в размерах фермерского комплекса, и они должны найти отражение в чертежах.

— Разумеется, — Вася приготовился запоминать.

— Мне поступило несколько предложений о продаже местных хозяйств, и я согласился. В коровнике необходимо увеличить сектор ремонтного молодняка и все цехи производственного сектора; кроме того, доильные станции будут роботизированы…

Вася кивал, делал пометки и прикидывал, сколько на это все уйдет времени. Выходило дня три — если работать в режиме аврала, конечно.

— Отлично, — заключил он, когда Набокин закончил. — Измененные чертежи мы предоставим через четыре дня. После, однако, мы надеемся заняться закупкой материалов.

Набокин чуть нахмурился:

— Все зависит от того, насколько быстро будут заключены сделки с владельцами дополнительных хозяйств. Владелец одного из них психически недееспособен, но юридически, как мне сообщил его родственник, это еще не закреплено. Экология испортилась, больная молодежь пошла… Это может занять время.

Васю внезапно пронзила дрожь. Преисполнившись самыми дурными предчувствиями, он спросил:

— Владелец, я так понимаю, Степан Нестеренко?

Набокин удивленно поднял бровь, полистал какие-то бумажки и качнул головой:

— Да. Вы что-то об этом знаете?

— Слышал, — туманно ответил Вася и поспешно распрощался. Кулаки чесались. И почесать их хотелось о наглую морду одного совершенно конкретного Степкиного родственничка.

Добираться до Ольхановки пришлось на перекладных, поэтому на подходе к дому 45 Вася уже успел немного остыть. Злость по-прежнему кипела, но в то же время замерцала надежда, что это недоразумение.

Всеволод Алексеевич был нежданному гостю явно не рад. Судя по всему, он только-только вернулся с работы и теперь хотел спокойно отдохнуть. Но Васю за порог пустил и даже предложил пирога с чаем.

Когда они уже сели за стол, Всеволод Алексеевич включил в розетку миниатюрный самовар и спросил:

— Ну, как там мой племянничек? Успокоился? Не бузит?

— Собственно, о Степе, — собравшись, начал Вася, — сегодня я разговаривал с нашим клиентом, Набокиным, и тот сообщил, что намеревается перекупить хозяйство у родственников некого недееспособного Степана Нестеренко. Признаться, меня это несколько удивило. Степа здоров и свою ферму продавать не собирается, — Вася сделал паузу и внимательно взглянул на Всеволода Алексеевича. Тот не прятал глаза и, кажется, ни капли не смутился. — У вас есть какие-то объяснения?

— Кто вы, чтобы влезать в наши семейные дела? — совершенно спокойно вопросил Всеволод Алексеевич. — Вы действуете от лица Степана? В каком качестве?

— В качестве человека, — процедил Вася, — которому не плевать на законы и честность. Степа нормален, он учится и будет сам распоряжаться своим наследством. И у вас нет права давать Петру Васильевичу ложных обещаний.

Несколько секунд они мерялись взглядами; тишину нарушал только тихий свист самовара.

— Мое право — защищать интересы своей семьи, — наконец медленно произнес Всеволод Алексеевич. — Степа — моя семья. Я знаю его много лучше вас, и, в отличие от вас же, понимаю, что ему будет во благо, а что во вред. Я не собираюсь оправдываться или объясняться, скажу одно: Степан — омега ветреный и легкомысленный, а еще упрямый, как осел. Не знаю, что он вам наплел, но о своем «наследстве» он всю жизнь не вспоминал. Даже по мелочам не помогал, я уж не говорю о помощи с уборкой или дойкой, — с каждой фразой Всеволод Алексеевич говорил все быстрее и громче. — И теперь он, видите ли, вбил себе в голову, что должен управляться сам! Он, неумеха! Два года он, глядите-ка, на ветеринара отучился, тьфу! Давайте теперь все по ветру пустим, потому что мне, омеге безмозглому, вожжа под хвост попала! Лучше я продам и деньги ему оставлю, чем позволю бездарно просрать дело своих рук.

Всеволод Алексеевич, тяжело дыша, вытер лоб.

— Вы должны встретиться, — пробормотал Вася, — и спокойно все обговорить.

— Идите уже, — устало махнул рукой Всеволод Алексеевич. — И попробуйте вбить в него ума, раз он так у вас прижился. Я ж вижу, ты мужик нормальный, — внезапно перешел он на «ты». — Может, тебя он и послушает, раз родной дядька ему не указ.

Вася поднялся и вдруг вспомнил:

— Он какие-то учебники у вас забыл. Я хотел бы их забрать.

Всеволод Алексеевич пожал плечами:

— Пожалуйста. Пойдем, только сам будешь собирать.

Он провел его по длинному темному коридору и толкнул одну из дверей. Представшей их взору комнате подходило старинное слово «светелка» — она была небольшой, но светлой, и сложно было определить, кому она принадлежит — то ли молодому парню, то ли девушке. На полу лежал пушистый коврик, но на стенах висели плакаты с Тайсоном. Многие книги на полке были одеты в обложки пастельных тонов, однако покрывало на кровати оказалось агрессивного черно-красного цвета. Еще комнатка была идеально убранной. В целом все выглядело очень скромно.

— Там его книжки, — махнул на аккуратный письменный стол Всеволод Алексеевич. — Только глупости все это. Лучше бы и дальше волосы стриг, какой из него ветеринар.

— Это ему решать, — твердо ответил Вася и подошел к столу. На краю стояла аккуратная стопка из каких-то тетрадок и явно учебников, и он не глядя взял их все. — Пакет не одолжите?

Надо было возвращаться на работу, он и так задержался. А еще — обмозговать все услышанное и сказанное. Степкин дядька казался уверенным в своей правоте человеком. И он вполне мог действительно оказаться в чем-то прав.

С другой стороны, признание в недееспособности, даже если заключение потом отменят, — это пожизненное клеймо. Бессмысленно уезжать, скрывать: люди любопытны, все про всех узнают. И обрекать племянника на такую судьбу ради его же блага…

И опять же, сколько Степе — двадцать три? Имеет он право принимать за себя решения, или что, на привязи его до старости держать? Вот так и начинают сходить с ума по всяким владам-спасителям. И потом, может, Степка вовсе не дурак? Вдруг получится: вон, как прилежно учится, старается. К чему ставить крест? Да и отец говорил, что омеги при мудром руководстве на многое способны.

Надо позвонить папе. И купить наконец подарок Мишке, да. И попытаться разобраться с фермой и Набокиным.

Здесь размышления оборвались, потому что Вася добрался до конторы, и на него ураганом налетел злобный шеф. Пришлось объяснять задержку и вываливать неприятную истину: начало строительства откладывается на неопределенный срок.

В общем, остаток дня прошел насыщенно. Домой Вася вырвался на час позже, чем обычно. Выдохнув, он отрыл в кармане визитку Дмитрия Львовича. Тот ответил сразу, но его голос звучал очень устало. На осторожный вопрос о возможной Степкиной недееспособности Дмитрий Львович только отмахнулся: мол, вердикт выносит суд, а его дело маленькое. И вообще, поздно на такие темы разговаривать, он уже дома отдыхает.

— Но вы-то с этим не согласны? — уточнил Вася.

— Степан состоит на учете в психиатрическом диспансере, это я могу сказать, — расплывчато ответил Дмитрий Львович. — Простите, вынужден закончить разговор. Дела.

В трубке запищало. Вася раздраженно сплюнул на снег, но мобильник в карман не убрал, так и шел с ним в руке. И уже на подходе позвонил на собственный домашний. Спустя несколько долгих гудков в трубке раздалось робкое:

— Алло?

Вася улыбнулся.

— Это я. Я подумал, может, зайти купить чего?

— Купить? — немного ошарашенно переспросил Степка. — Ну, я даже не знаю… Картошка заканчивается. И моющее средство. И, может, коробочку зефира?

— Картошку на выходных на рынке купим. А зефир… Сладкого захотелось?

— Возможно, — загадочно мурлыкнул Степа. — Жду, — и отключился.

Вася ухмыльнулся непонятно чему и свернул к круглосуточному магазину. Средства там не было, зато нашлись и зефир, и яблочная пастила. Пусть Степа не знает, что вокруг него делается, но все равно хотелось его утешить, пусть вот так. А себе Вася купил виски. Он тоже заслужил.

Войдя в квартиру, Вася снял шапку и застыл. На кухне кто-то был. Кто-то, кроме Степы.

— Вася пришел! — звонко воскликнул Степка, и раздались поспешные шаги.

— Васенька! — тут же подхватил второй голос, папин, и вот уже он сам выскочил в прихожую и кинулся ему навстречу. — Замерз весь, снимай скорей пальто, иди грейся!

— Ника, не суетись. Дай ему раздеться. Ну, здравствуй, сын.

— Здравствуй, давно не виделись, — Вася, как был, в снегу, шагнул вперед и крепко обнял отца.

Глава 7

Отец был все таким же, и все-таки в нем что-то неуловимо изменилось. Так было каждый раз, когда он возвращался из рейса, — он, казалось, молодел и становился более молодцеватым, что ли. В детстве Вася страшно гордился тем, что его отец — капитан дальнего плавания, и любил рассказывать всем желающим правдивые истории про пиратов, айсберги и необитаемые острова. С тех пор прошло много лет, но он до сих пор считал отца человеком замечательным, и не столько потому, что тот жил захватывающей жизнью капитана грузовых судов, сколько за то, что он был смелым, волевым и сильным.

— Васенька, раздевайся, Степочка уже стол накрыл. Мы-то думали, ты уже вернулся, хотели сюрприз устроить, а оно вон как получилось… Хорошо, что Степочка открыл.

Вася оторвался от радостного созерцания отца и обернулся к папе. Значит, Степочка впустил, отлично. Хотя… Подождите… Степочка?

Степочка выглядывал из-за папиной спины, но, поймав Васин взгляд, протиснулся вперед и по-хозяйски забрал сумку. Заглянул туда, наполовину вынул виски и очень тяжело вздохнул.

— Так! — рявкнул Вася. — Садимся!

Отец хмыкнул и пошел на кухню.

Вначале все шло хорошо. Вася расспросил отца про рейс и в итоге на целых двадцать прекраснейших минут погрузился в другой мир: где судно оказалось паршивым, а в команду пришел новый повар-скандалист; мир, полный дрейфующих льдин, бумажной волокиты и бюрократических задержек в Антверпене. Прекрасный мир.

Степа вел себя образцово. Раскладывал рагу, наливал чай, расставлял сладкое, помалкивал — только изредка восхищенно ахал. Вася решил, что надо будет после его похвалить.

Папа тоже сидел тихо, но постоянно поглядывал на Степку, и это, честно говоря, немного напрягало. Однако проблемы, как всегда повторял отец, надлежало решать исключительно по мере их поступления.

Слушая отца, Вася одновременно заставлял себя хотя бы в целом определиться, как представить Степку. Как друга? Бред. Как бездомного знакомого? Можно попробовать, если совсем без вариантов. Выкладывать всю историю как есть не следовало: это было слишком личное, интимное, Степка вряд ли такому обрадуется. Короче говоря, все получилось ужасно не вовремя. Васе вообще до сих пор не приходило в голову, что однажды придется их знакомить; и сейчас хотелось ловить каждое слово отца, а не искать выход из идиотской ситуации.

И потом, что успел выболтать Степа?

— Ты надолго домой? — спросил Вася, когда отец закончил.

— На два месяца точно, — ответил за него папа. — Отцу подлечиться надо, сердце проверить…

— Не решай за меня, — строго оборвал его отец, — и помолчи пока. А ты, Василий, лучше расскажи, сколько от нас Степу прятать собирался?

— Я… — Вася замолчал, судорожно подбирая слова, — я не собирался. Степан у меня за постояльца. Временно. Как найдет жилье, съедет. Точка.

Он обеими руками обхватил чашку с чаем и обвел семью взглядом. Выражения лиц у всех были разными. Папа смотрел с укором, отец — с недоумением, а Степа — так невинно, что именно это больше всего и настораживало.

— Ну зачем ты, — вдруг смущенно сказал папа и откусил крошечный кусочек зефирки. — Мы люди современные, не осуждаем… Понимаем, что лучше в быту друг к другу сначала притереться, да, Кирюш?

Отец не ответил, только перевел взгляд на Степу. Тот покраснел и промямлил:

— Прости, Вась, я все рассказал. Что мы с тобой вместе уже три недели, почти не разлучаемся. Вот.

— Э-э-э… — Вася аж все слова растерял от такого заявления. И не успел он как-то это опровергнуть, как папа, подперев руками подбородок, восторженно спросил:

— И как вы познакомились?

Вася посмотрел на Степу. Рассказать, что ли, о Владе и загсе, будет знать. Он уже было открыл рот, чтобы выдать что-нибудь более-менее правдоподобное, но Степа его опередил:

— Мы на площади, здесь встретились. У загса. Я гулял, а Вася, — тут он покраснел, — мимо проходил. И… подошел ко мне познакомиться.

— Прямо так сразу? — ахнул папа. — С первого взгляда?

— Со второго, — буркнул Вася.

— Да! Все так быстро завертелось, что я очнуться не успел, как оказался здесь, — Степа принялся накручивать кончик косы на указательный палец. Само воплощение стыдливости.

Вася скрестил руки на груди и покосился на отца. Тот откинулся на спинку стула и, кажется, вовсю наслаждался спектаклем. А папа вдруг нагнулся к Степе и почти шепотом спросил:

— Но Васенька тебя не обижал?

Смотрел он при этом почему-то на отца.

— Нет, что вы! — возмутился Степа. — Он самый добрый, самый заботливый, самый-самый лучший. Я таких, как он, даже не встречал.

И улыбнулся так искренне, поганец. Отец явственно хмыкнул. Вася решил, что пора это заканчивать. 

— Отец, пойдем покурим, что ли.

Отец медленно кивнул и встал. Они молча вышли на улицу и закурили — точнее, закурил один отец, Вася бросил.

— Ну а теперь рассказывай, где ты на самом деле его подобрал, — сказал отец.

Вася ждал этого вопроса. Он вздохнул, собрался с мыслями и выложил все как на духу, впрочем, не вдаваясь в подробности. Он поведал, что встретил замерзающего Степу-сироту у загса, что его бросил явно наигравшийся жених, и надо было взять Степу к себе, иначе в городском морге прибавился бы труп. Вася не стал говорить, что Степа нестабилен, однако историю с фермой и дядей не утаил.

Вообще-то Вася от отца не скрывал ничего и никогда. Но сейчас парадоксально не хотелось, чтобы у отца был законный повод поставить на Степке клеймо «брак». Однако отец обошелся и без дополнительных поводов.

— Не думал я, что ты, мой сын, позволишь обхитрить себя какой-то прошмандовке, — вынес он вердикт, и Вася задохнулся от смущения и возмущения одновременно. — Я всегда предупреждал тебя насчет омег. То, что ты мне рассказал, звучит как обычная омежья сказочка. Допустим, этот Влад действительно существует. Но неужели у этого омеги нет ни его адреса, ни телефонов знакомых, которые помогли бы с ним связаться? Позадавай вопросы, не удивлюсь, если окажется, что он нацелился конкретно на тебя, на твою квартиру. Всю его историю легко проверить. На кого, ты говоришь, он учится? На ветеринара? Узнай, в каком именно колледже, и позвони туда. Омеги хитры, им только дай присесть тебе на шею. Разберись с этим.

Вася чувствовал, как горят щеки. Отец хлестал его словами, как кнутом, заставляя одуматься, зашевелить мозгами, прийти в себя. Отец был прав: слишком многое Вася принял на веру, слишком многое осталось непроверенным. Было стыдно. И все-таки где-то в самой глубине души поднималось еще одно, пока плохо опознаваемое чувство.

— Я согласен, — выдавил Вася. — Все это выглядит подозрительно. Все может быть и так, как ты сказал, но ему нужна помощь.

— Им всем сначала нужна помощь, — проворчал отец. — А потом не заметишь, как он уже твоего щенка носит.

Было ясно, что отец говорит сгоряча, но в груди все равно защемило.

— Я разберусь.

Они поднялись обратно. Папа со Степой перебазировались в комнату и теперь рассматривали почти готовый Васин фрегат.

— Смотри, Кирюш, как у Васеньки красиво получается! — обрадованно воскликнул папа. — Даже лучше, чем у меня на полочке стоят.

Вася невольно закатил глаза. Он всегда отдавал готовые поделки папе, и тот каждый раз умилялся, словно получил первую самостоятельную поделку из детского сада.

Отец оценил:

— Фрегат «Паллада», помню его. По образцу из моей детской книги делал? Похож.

Вася кивнул, но похвала отчего-то не грела сердце.

— Ника, пора домой.

— Да-да, сейчас, — пролепетал папа. — Васенька, ты про Мишу помнишь?

— Что помню? — сорвался Вася. — Извини, папа, я уже ничего не понимаю. Устал.

— У него день рождения, — почти шепотом сказал папа. — Приглашаем тебя в субботу. И тебя, Степа, конечно, тоже, Миша будет рад познакомиться.

— Ника, — предупреждающе повторил отец, и папа послушно засеменил в прихожую. Вася смотрел на него и впервые заметил, что рядом с отцом папа теряет волю и будто бы становится ниже ростом. Когда Вася в последний раз навещал его, он казался намного спокойнее и радостнее.

Но сейчас об этом думать не стоило.

Родители оделись быстро. Папа на прощание крепко его обнял, сказал, что он молодец, а потом прошептал что-то на ухо Степе. Тот молча улыбнулся и кивнул. Отец многозначительно посмотрел на Васю и перевел взгляд на Степу. Вася слегка качнул головой.

Когда за ними закрылась дверь, Вася не удержался от вздоха облегчения. Степа тоже заметно расслабился.

Они пошли на кухню. Вася взял так и не открытую бутылку виски, Степа начал мыть посуду.

— У тебя очень милый папа, — нарушил тишину Степа. — И очень строгий отец. Мой был такой же.

— Что ты им наплел? — устало спросил Вася. — Какое вместе? Совсем сдурел?

— Ну… — Степа отвел взгляд. — Теоретически я не соврал. Моя формулировка позволяет разные трактовки.

Начитался своих учебников.

— Заткнись, — рыкнул Вася и разом выпил рюмку. — Теперь папа с меня не слезет. Поедем к Мишке, все ему объяснишь.

— Подумаешь! — фыркнул Степа. — Хоть какое-то разнообразие в твоей скучной жизни!

Вася хлопнул себя по лбу.

— И это говорит мне человек, который часами сидит у окна?

— Во-первых, — Степа оторвался от посуды и развернулся, — уже не часами. А во-вторых, посмотри сам, как ты проводишь время? Никуда толком не выходишь, сидишь либо дома, либо на работе, личной жизни у тебя нет! Да ты должен мне спасибо сказать, что я в твою жизнь хоть какие-то краски принес! А то так бы и тух в своей пыльной берлоге.

Вася привстал.

— Молчать, бестолочь! Помни, кто ты и что здесь делаешь. И еще раз посмеешь что-то вякнуть, схлопочешь так, что мало не покажется.

Степка пригнулся и весь ощетинился:

— Будешь бить меня? Как твой отец твоего папочку?

Это был прекрасный момент, чтобы окончательно разозлиться, но Вася неожиданно для себя спросил:

— Ты правда думаешь, что он его бьет?

Степа посмотрел на него очень грустно и вернулся к посуде.

— Это видно, — он немного промолчал. — По крайней мере, мне.

Вася потер виски и решил не углубляться в эту тему.

— Ты как сам-то? Как колледж?

— Колледж? Колледж хорошо, — оживился Степа. — Сегодня три пары было, и одна лабораторная. Пары нормальные, лекции, сиди и записывай, а вот лабораторкой Шнейдер, профессор наш, руководил. Зверь, честное слово! Шаг влево, шаг вправо без его разрешения — четвертование! Нет, я понимаю, что большинство однокурсников — мелкие совсем, но я-то взрослый!

— Ой, взрослый, — развеселился Вася, — а умный-то какой, застрелиться и не жить!

Вид возмущенного раскрасневшегося Степки его неожиданно умилил, так что он взъерошил ему волосы, окончательно растрепав косичку. Степа недовольно перекинул ее через плечо.

— Вообще-то я в нашем отделении самый умный, мне и преподаватели это говорят! Знаешь, как я забор образцов сырья провожу? Меня на экспертизу всяких там кишок и субпродуктов всегда зовут!

— Да, верю, верю. Ты сам, главное, об этом не забывай, — Вася немного помолчал. И вдруг сами собой пришли слова: — Ты сильный и самостоятельный, только не давай себя сломить. Понял?

— Понял-понял, — засмеялся Степа, подошел со спины и уперся руками ему в плечи. — А еще я массаж могу тебе сделать, вот такой я замечательный! Хочешь?

Вася опустил лицо на сложенные на столе руки.

На следующий день, вернувшись с работы, когда Степка мирно читал в комнате очередной роман, Вася закрыл дверь на кухню и позвонил Федьке. Тот явно находился дома — выдавал детский плач на фоне, — и его голос звучал очень устало. Вася пару секунд поразмышлял, не посочувствовать ли, но решил не тянуть кота за хвост, да и дети — это все же не повод для жалости. Наверное.

В общем, Вася вкратце обрисовал ситуацию со Степой, не называя, разумеется, имен. Впрочем, никого обмануть не удалось, потому что Федька дураком никогда не был.

— В общем, так, — подумав, начал Федька, — недееспособным в нашей стране, если знать, куда давить, признать довольно просто. Дядя твоего, гм, знакомого напишет очень красочное заявление в суд, а подходящие случаю справки и выписные эпикризы предоставить тоже при должном умении нетрудно. Как и показания свидетелей. Но это если дядя нацелен серьезно, а не просто пытался тебя запугать.

— Вряд ли, — процедил Вася.

— Хорошо. У твоего знакомого, при самом неприятном раскладе, будет месяц на обжалование, но лучше на это не рассчитывать. Вариантов несколько. Он может срочно, хм, выйти замуж и проявить себя социально адаптивной личностью. Потом: получить заключение независимого эксперта, желательно при этом не абы кого. Ну и как третий вариант: инициировать допрос возможных свидетелей и дяди уже на суде и рационально объяснить свои сомнительные поступки. Ну и можно запустить тогда процесс уже против дядьки, мол, он ратует за свои шкурные интересы.

— Ясно, — пробормотал Вася и почесал в затылке. Видимо, придется ввести Степу в курс дела. А с его хрупкой психикой это может привести к чему угодно.

— Но на твоем месте я бы не стал кипишить раньше времени, — успокоил его друг, видимо, почувствовав его смятение. — Войну начинать рано, лучше выведать обстановку. Попытаться договориться с дядей, в конце концов. Как сам-то? Как работа?

— Работа идет, — отстраненно ответил Вася, — сам тоже… как обычно.

— Все плесенью покрываешься, значит, — фыркнул Федька.

Вот заладили!

— Как Люба? Сын?

— Люба жива-здорова, малек толстеет. Смешной такой, щеки надувает.

Васе живо представился младенец с Фединым лицом и огромными, как у хомяка, щеками.

— А со своего Степы не стоит сдувать пылинки. Лучше он морально подготовится, чем оповещение ударит его, как обухом по голове. Или он и правда не того?

Они еще поговорили о каких-то мелочах, договорились встретиться через выходные на стрельбище и разъединились.

Вася вздохнул, подошел к окну и оперся руками о подоконник. Посмотрел на загс. Тот в поздних сумерках сверкал светлым фасадом особенно зловеще. За спиной послышались тихие шаги, обдало ароматом яблок.

— Я случайно немного подслушал, — тихо сказал Степка. — У тебя какие-то проблемы?

Вася обернулся, взглянул в его бледное — но все же не такое белое, как несколько недель назад — лицо и покачал головой. Омеги такие хрупкие, вспомнились слова отца, их легко сломать и трудно починить.

— Все хорошо, — улыбнулся он. Он справится сам, Степа даже ни о чем не узнает. — Ты таблетки сегодня выпил?

Дни шли быстро и незаметно, времени толком не хватало ни на что. На работе Вася то закапывался в документацию, то бегал, как угорелый, по трем объектам, которые вела их конторка. И везде что-нибудь было не так — то леса бракованные, то опалубку прорвет, то какой-нибудь прораб запьет. Шеф тоже почти не появлялся в офисе: пытался утрясти проблемы с поставщиками для Набокина.

Вообще-то давно было пора либо расширять штат, либо ограничивать спектр услуг, но шеф, конечно, внимать Васиному голосу не желал. Вася особенно не настаивал, но втайне подумывал сменить работу: постоянная нервотрепка утомляла. После войны — хотя прошло уже столько лет — хотелось покоя, а тут что ни день, то очередной аврал. Да и сама работа, по правде говоря, наскучила.

При этом приходилось еще уделять исчезающее время на Степку, а точнее — на Степкины проблемы. Однако куда бы Вася ни совался, везде натыкался на мертвую стену. В больнице — мы вас знать не знаем, и вообще, куда вы ломитесь, регистратура закрыта; Дмитрий Львович на звонки не отвечал, а Степкин дядька, к которому Вася скрепя сердце съездил еще раз, говорить с ним отказался — просто не вышел. Для всех остальных мероприятий требовалось личное Степкино присутствие. Вася даже нашел справочник, в котором подробно описывалась процедура признания недееспособности, и в какой-то момент подумал, что в принципе все эти справки и свидетельства можно взять и украсть. Впрочем, от этой мысли он быстро отмахнулся. Ну, украдет он, а что дальше? Машину это не остановит, только ход замедлит, да еще и он может под удар попасть. Нехорошо.

По всему выходило, что простым «побегать-пострелять» обойтись не выйдет. Вася снова позвонил своему личному юрконсультанту, но Федька только поржал и посоветовал не разыгрывать рыцаря, потому что никому его подвиги не сдались, и прекрасная дама немного не дама.

Степка меж тем устроился на вечернюю подработку в какую-то лабораторию, заявив, что на шее Васи больше сидеть не собирается. Вася теоретически такое желание понимал и одобрял, однако на практике это ощущалось, будто Степка поставил под сомнение его силу и надежность.

К тому же бесило, что Степа, который теперь приходил лишь немного раньше самого Васи, готовил ужины абы как, без фантазии и былой роскоши, и совсем, казалось, забросил хозяйство.

Апогеем стало отсутствие чистых рубашек. Когда Вася, успевший привыкнуть, что в шкафе всегда найдется как минимум парочка свежих выглаженных рубашек, не обнаружил ни одной, он не выдержал и рявкнул:

— Я зачем тебя вообще в доме держу? Чтобы сегодня же занялся делом!

Невыспавшийся Степа, сонно разливавший чай, вмиг ощетинился:

— Может, тебе еще и завтрак в постель подавать?! Я работаю, как и ты, меня целый день дома нет, скажите, пожалуйста, рубашки у него закончились! Сам возьми и постирай, раз так нужно, а у меня только на выходных время появится!

Вася в целом понимал, что резон в Степиных словах имеется, но от злости понес полный бред (и откуда только вылезло):

— Да на что ты еще нужен, ты, ноль без палочки! Тебе самому не стыдно, что твой альфа должен в грязном ходить?

— И когда ты успел записаться в мои альфы? — прищурился Степка.

Вася смутился и разозлился еще сильнее. Закончилось тем, что Степка удрал в свой колледж без завтрака, получив на прощание пожелание «назад не возвращаться». После Вася целый день делал на работе ошибки, бесясь из-за своей глупой оговорки про альфу. А в конце отпросился на час раньше и встретил Степу с работы, заодно посмотрев, что это за место.

Выяснилось, что лаборатория располагалась в ветхом здании бывшей больницы. Совершенно непригодное для работы здание, да, можно сказать, в аварийном состоянии. Вася подумал, не натравить ли на этих ученых органы… Ну тут из покосившегося подъезда вышел Степка. При виде Васи он явно смутился и сильно покраснел. Вася непринужденно предложил заглянуть вместе в магазин, мало ли чего в холодильнике не хватает. Заодно Степа вспомнил, что нужно купить подарок Мишке, и они вместе выбрали ему спортивный костюм, недорогой, но не из синтетики. Степка неплохо в этом разбирался.

Домой они вернулись мирно и ссору больше не вспоминали, по крайней мере, вслух. Только Степа иногда многозначительно посматривал с намеком: мол, начнешь права качать, я тебе мигом покажу, где раки зимуют. Вася, впрочем, и сам понимал необоснованность своих претензий: Степа к нему жить не напрашивался и мужем ему не был. Следит за домом — и на том спасибо.

Степа вообще был молодцом. Без дела почти не сидел, ночью не храпел — хотя регулярно жаловался на Васин храп, и Вася от него совсем не уставал. Наоборот, было даже приятно, что рядом есть кто-то, с кем-то можно обсудить новую модель (и пусть Степа в основном поддакивал и охал — значения это не имело), кому можно пожаловаться на усталость и попросить по-дружески сварить кофе. Было странно, что еще недавно он жил совсем один. Сейчас казалось, что эти яркие свитера в шкафу и баночки в ванной были всегда, только он их не замечал. И краски в квартире будто бы обновились. 

Еще Васе все-таки купил телевизор с проигрывателем дисков, потому что было уже стыдно просить технику у соседей: Степа, как выяснилось, обожал угорать над гнусавой озвучкой зарубежных фильмов.

И все же, несмотря на сравнительный покой в семейной жизни, от неприятностей, связанных со Степкиной болезнью и проблем с Набокиным, было никуда не деться. Вася нервничал, срывался из-за пустяков, коллеги старались к нему не приближаться. Он все острее чувствовал собственное бессилие, и только дома отдыхал душой. Дома, где Степа иногда так ласково гладил его по голове. 

Глава 8

К субботе Вася окончательно выдохся, и если бы не Степка, то точно забыл бы, что вообще-то должен сходить поздравить брата. Пошли вдвоем; Степа, разумеется, отнекивался, но Вася пригрозил, что натравит на него папу. В итоге Степа, смирившись, завернул подарочный тренировочный костюм в красивую оберточную бумагу со звездочками, и в половину пятого они выдвинулись из дома.

Когда они тряслись в почти пустом автобусе, Степа, хитро поглядев, спросил:

— А ты не думал купить машину?

— Куплю когда-нибудь, — пробормотал Вася и задумался: сколько он уже так отвечает на подобные вопросы?

— Ясно. А мотоциклы тебе нравятся?

Вася пожал плечами. Мотоциклы ему в юности ого-го как нравились, и у него даже был раздолбанный мопед, но потом эта мечта забылась, стерлась… А ведь было бы здорово нестись по дороге в поле и кричать что-нибудь глупое вроде «эге-гей!». А Степка сидел бы за спиной, крепко обнимал его за пояс и смеялся…

Когда перед ними наконец открылась дверь родительского дома, Васю ошеломили шум и гам. Судя по звукам, в небольшую квартирку набилось человек под сто.

— Проходите, скоро садимся, — обрадованно подгонял их папа, когда все переобнимались. — Степочка, сюда пальто вешай. Эй, именинник!

Выбежал Мишка. Вася невольно им залюбовался: за последние месяцы младший брат будто стал серьезнее, основательнее. Наверно, повлияло то, что Мишка устроился на свою первую работу, и не абы куда, а по специальности, на программиста.

— Красавец! — одобрительно хлопнул Вася его плечу. — Настоящим мужиком стал. Наверное, уже щетину каждое утро бреешь?

— Дурак, я бы давно мог нормальную бороду отрастить, — засмеялся Мишка. — А вы, я так понимаю, Степан?

Вася краем глаза заметил, что Степа покраснел.

— Приятно познакомиться, и с днем рождения! Простите, что без приглашения. И, пожалуйста, на «ты».

— Что ты, — замахал руками Мишка, — я рад, что у Васьки наконец налаживается жизнь.

Степа снова покраснел. Вася решил, что пора брать дело под контроль. Здесь же в прихожей они вручили Мишке пакет с костюмом, который именинник тут же развернул. Из гостиной выглядывали остальные гости, в основном молодые и Васе незнакомые. Степа смотрел на них с явным интересом.

Отца то ли не было, то ли он просто не вышел их встретить.

В большой комнате был выдвинут на середину раздвинутый стол, вплотную уставленный закусками и салатами. Толпа, действительно, собралась необъятная — удивительно, как они все поместились. Вася издалека кивнул дедушке Олегу и бабушке Марине, дяде Диме и его жене Арине, двоюродным сестрам Маше и Свете. Родственников с папиной стороны не наблюдалось, хотя не сказать, чтобы Вася рассчитывал их увидеть — они жили слишком далеко. Родственнички жадно воззрились на Степу. Вася — делать нечего — представил его:

— Все знакомьтесь, мой жених.

Ну а смысл говорить про знакомого, если все равно никто не поверит? Папа наверняка всех заранее обзвонил.

— Мужик, Васяня, давно пора! — на фоне общего аханья вынес вердикт дядя Дима, и Вася, глупо польщенный, сел на выделенное место.

Усадили его рядом с Мишкой и папой, почти во главе стола, на место и вправду отсутствовавшего отца. Степка, практически впритирку сидевший по правую руку, казался расслабленным. Папа сиял и был в своей стихии.

Зазвучали тосты, застучали столовые приборы, Вася наконец-то попробовал папино оливье. Степа тоже что-то с аппетитом уминал, домашняя наливка на черноплодке получилась отменной и даже не слишком сладкой. Говорили, конечно, о Мишке, какой он спортсмен, комсомолец и просто красавец.

А потом, конечно, прозвучал вопрос дня в исполнении бабушки Марины:

— Ну, Стеша, расскажи хоть, чем занимаешься?

Все со жгучим любопытством уставились на них, даже незнакомые Васе друзья Мишки. Странно, кстати, что они делали на семейном торжестве?

Степа явственно покраснел, и Вася уже было открыл рот, чтобы как-то его защитить, но не успел.

— Я учусь на ветеринарного фельдшера и помогаю в ветеринарной лаборатории, — очень спокойно ответил Степка.

— Пробирки, что ли, моешь? — брякнул дедушка Олег.

— Не только, — Степа немного нервно поправил волосы. — Мы на данный момент боремся с лейкозом крупного рогатого скота в нашей области. Нам доставляют образцы проб биологического материала, и мы проводим диагностику. Я помогаю с консервированием сыворотки и отбором крови.

— Ого! — восхитился какой-то юнец, кажется, Мишкин бывший одноклассник. — А платят хорошо?

— Достаточно, — чуть надменно произнес Степка, будто зарабатывал он миллионы. Вася спрятал усмешку.

— Прекрасная профессия, очень полезная! — вклинился папа. — Ведь у нашего Степы есть свое хозяйство, коровы, свиньи!

— Одобряю! — снова гаркнул дед.

Вася, услышав про злополучное хозяйство, сначала приуныл, но вдруг заметил, как выпрямился Степа. Окончательно перестав стесняться, он принялся рассказывать о своих планах: какие новейшие методики он станет применять, каких людей наймет, как расширит хозяйство. Он говорил уверенно и красноречиво, как человек, полностью уверенный в себе. Было сложно поверить, что не так давно этот самый омега безвольно сидел у окна и ждал, когда же его спасут. Вася почувствовал за него гордость.

— Да-а, — протянул в конце пламенной Степиной речи Мишка, — завидного ты, Васька, себе жениха отхватил.

Все засмеялись. А Вася смотрел на румяного, довольного Степу, у которого ярко блестели глаза, и не мог отвести взгляд. И думал, что сделает все, чтобы на своей ферме Степа претворил мечты в жизнь.

За столом, по традиции, сидели долго, а в конце старшее поколение затянуло «Шумел камыш». Вася улучил момент, чтобы тихо спросить у папы, где отец. Папа побледнел, и вместо него ответил Мишка:

— Он сказал, что не хочет этих сборищ, меня утром поздравил и уехал на рыбалку, представляешь? Я с него балдею.

Вася бы тоже порыбачил, но когда потеплеет, в холодину сидеть на одном месте — не лучшая идея.

— А на какую реку? — спросил Степка.

— На Быструю, наверное, — задумчиво сказал Вася. — Ему там нравится. Я бы тоже летом смотался.

— И мне ловить рыбу нравится. Только у меня удочек собственных нет пока.

— Найдем, — пробормотал Вася, думая, что отец, конечно, молодец. Удрал от суеты, оставив гостей целиком на Мишку с папой. — Там и купаться можно, вода прогревается.

Их услышал какой-то Мишкин друг (Вася, разумеется, имена всех не запомнил):

— Купаться лучше всего в море. Я в Крым езжу, и по горам полазить, и в море наплаваться. А жить в палатке. Романтика!

— Да-да, — оживленно подхватил Степка, — а еще дайвинг и песни у костра!

— Тогда айда летом со мной, — вдруг предложил Мишкин друг, и у Васи от возмущения на лоб глаза полезли. — Уж я тебе такие песни устрою, закачаешься!

Со стороны тети Арины послышался подозрительный кашель; две полузнакомых Васе девицы захихикали.

— Спасибо, мы с Васей подумаем, — мило улыбнулся Степа, и Вася, не удержавшись, на секунду ткнулся носом ему в висок. А вообще действительно — хорошо бы в горы и на море. Жить в палатке. Есть самую вкусную на свете картошку — обуглившуюся, прямо из костра. Играть на гитаре и петь песни, с кем-то ласковым и родным рядом. Сколько он уже собирается вот так уехать? Все, этим летом он возьмет отпуск, а может, и вовсе уволится…

Степка громко вздохнул.

Остаток вечера прошел весело и бурно. В десять рук отнесли на кухню грязную посуду, собрали стол и задвинули его в угол. Мишка настроил музыку и начались танцы. Танцевали все, каждый на свой лад: дедушка с бабушкой больше топтались в обнимку, Мишкины друзья танцевали нечто вроде румбы. Сам Мишка крутил юркую светленькую девушку и нашептывал ей на ухо что-то явно из разряда флирта.

Папа, до этого момента болтавший с тетей Ариной, вдруг напрягся и вышел в коридор. Вася хотел было выйти за ним следом, но к нему подвалил какой-то пацан и нагло спросил, кивнув на Степку:

— Не против, если мы с ним потанцуем?

— Он не моя собственность, — сухо ответил Вася.

Степа странно посмотрел на него и качнул головой:

— Пошли!

Это продолжалось бесконечно. Степка пользовался явным успехом, возможно, потому что был здесь единственным омегой. А может, потому что оказался очень пластичным — невозможно было не залюбоваться на его движения. Он поводил плечами и выделывал па вроде бы как все, но все же по-особенному. За следующие двадцать минут он успел, наверное, перетанцевать со всеми, даже с дедушкой, и с каждым — каждым! — о чем-то поболтать. А ведь в их первые встречи почти не говорил, молчал…

Вася, не отлипавший от стены, перехватил несколько явно завистливых взглядов. Было приятно, что его омега — самый лучший.

Мишка что-то подкрутил на магнитофоне, и зазвучал медляк. Все мгновенно разбились на пары. Мишка по-прежнему влюбленно кружил свою подругу, а Степа оказался в цепких ручонках Светы. Вася пошарил глазами и обомлел: в самом темном углу медленно-медленно покачивались папа и отец. Папа на фоне отца казался очень маленьким и хрупким. А ведь он еще молодой, внезапно пришла мысль. Интересно, в каком возрасте отец увез его из родного северного поселка? Отец прижимал папу к груди и что-то нашептывал ему на ухо. Папа улыбался.

Тревожить их не хотелось. Вася собрался было отойти, но тут отец явно почувствовал его взгляд. Он посмотрел ему в глаза, кивнул, и с его лица мгновенно слетело непривычно нежное выражение. Теперь он, как обычно, олицетворял жесткость и цепкость. Вася понял, что отец хочет ему что-то сказать. Он тоже кивнул и ушел на балкон в родительской спальне.

Родительская спальня была местом, где время, кажется, застыло. Сколько себя помнил Вася, на письменном столе стоял отцовский письменный набор, а у платяного шкафа висели черно-белые фотографии из детства и юности папы. Вася в тысячный, наверно, раз вгляделся в снимок, на котором папа стоял в обнимку с другом детства — тоже омегой — и белозубо хохотал. Да, папа был очень красивым, неудивительно, что отец перед ним не устоял, даже несмотря на все свое презрение к омегам.

Дверь сзади тихо заскрипела. Обернувшись, Вася обнаружил, что в комнату заглядывает Степка.

— Ты чего?

— Да вот, заметил, что ты сюда ушел… Хотел позвать обратно.

— Неужели кавалеров не хватает? — усмехнулся Вася.

— Хватает, — холодно ответил Степа. — Но я хочу потанцевать с тобой.

— Ну, раз так, то как собственного жениха не уважить, — попытался спрятать широкую улыбку Вася. — Пойдем.

А с отцом успеется поговорить. Они столкнулись в коридоре, но Вася только поздоровался. На Степино приветствие отец не ответил, только очень многозначительно взглянул. Вася поспешил оттеснить Степу в гостиную.

Там все еще звучало что-то медленное из серии «Ла-ла-ла-ла». Многие уже не танцевали, перекочевав, наверно, к Мишке в комнату. Свет был приглушенным — горела только маленькая лампа. В центре комнаты медленно-медленно кружились дядя Дима и тетя Арина. Вася положил ладони на талию Степе, и они тоже принялись покачиваться в такт музыке.

Вообще-то Вася не любил и не умел танцевать, в таких случаях он чувствовал себя неповоротливым медведем. Однако сейчас получалось вроде нормально, по крайней мере, Степа не жаловался на отдавленные пальцы.

— Устал? — спросил Вася.

— Немного, — признался Степа. — Я отвык… от такого.

— Мне показалось, тебе понравилось.

— Понравилось, у тебя хорошая семья. И папа, и Мишка, и родственники с друзьями. С ними легко.

— Даже слишком легко, — на грани слышимости пробурчал Вася, и Степа развеселился:

— А ты думал, я буду в уголке сидеть и молчать, что ли? Ну, признайся!

— Я думал, сядешь у окошка и начнешь плакать, что отсюда загс не видно, — сухо парировал Вася.

— Зачем плакать, когда у меня новый жених нарисовался? Да еще так неожиданно.

— Кто вас, омег, знает… 

Степкина талия была невероятно тонкой, казалось, еще чуть-чуть, и получится сомкнуть ладони. Степа тихо вздохнул и положил голову ему на плечо, и сразу стало очень уютно.

Резко включился свет. Степа машинально дернулся, но Вася так же машинально удержал его. В дверях стоял отец.

— Василий, — негромко сказал он, — надо выйти поговорить. Вдвоем, — со значением добавил он.

Вася ощутил, как прильнул к нему Степка. Не хотелось оставлять его одного.

— Если только на минуту, нам уже пора. Степа, я сейчас.

Но не успели они сделать и два шага, как отца взяли в кольцо дедушка и бабушка, принявшиеся шутливо ругать его за опоздание. Вася воспользовался случаем и втихую слинял. Было одновременно стыдно и смешно — он словно перенесся в детство, когда ему грозил ремень за двойку. Степка заговорщицки улыбался.

— Ну что, пойдем домой?

Вася вместе со Степой отыскал поочередно всех милых родственников. Потом, пока Степа о чем-то говорил с папой, обнял на прощание Мишку:

— Ну, расти большой, не будь лапшой!

Мишка шутливо ткнул его в бок.

— Но вообще ты хорошо придумал, — понизив голос, сказал Вася, — с этими своими друзьями. Я сначала подумал, что зря, но все прошло отлично. Молодец.

— Я тоже сперва думал, что лучше потусить отдельно, но папа, знаешь… Папе что-то такое было нужно. Он в последнее время никакой. Еще и отец сказал, что против гостей… Ну я и поддержал.

Вася кивнул. Его младший брат рос достойным человеком.

— Спасибо.

— Он и мой папа тоже, — с кривой улыбкой ответил Мишка. — А ты звони ему почаще. Он будет рад. Степу, вон, в гости приводи. Папа в последнее время только о нем и говорит.

Следовало рассказать, что все это чудовищное недопонимание, но сейчас было не время. Вася хлопнул брата по плечу.

Попрощавшись с папой, Вася взял Степку в охапку и потащил на выход, одеваться. В прихожей он снова столкнулся с отцом, который, вырвавшись от дедушки и бабушки, попал в плен к дяде Диме и тете Арине.

До Васи со Степой отец добрался, когда они уже были в дверях.

— Позвони мне на днях, — произнес отец. — У меня есть новости.

Отец мельком взглянул на Степку. Тот ничего не заметил, потому что как раз застегивал пальто.

— Хорошо, — пробормотал Вася. — Ну, пора.

— До свидания, — тут же подхватил Степка.

Отец кивнул и отвернулся.

Автобус пришел почти сразу же. Они сели сзади, на сдвоенное сиденье, прямо под которым рычал и тарахтел двигатель. По лицу Степы было видно, что он уставший, но довольный. Полукружья его ресниц нежно лежали на щеке. Из-под шапки выбилась темная прядь. Вася аккуратно ее поправил.

Говорить не тянуло — на празднике наговорились. К тому же вскоре Степа задремал, положив голову Васе на плечо, а руку — на сгиб его локтя. Вася отметил, что у Степы прохудилась варежка; надо велеть заштопать, а лучше купить ему новые красивые перчатки. Сильно и сладко пахло яблоками, и Вася даже угадал, какого сорта. «Белый налив», который он обожал с детства. Хотелось водить носом по нежному тонкому Степкиному лицу, но Вася, разумеется, не стал так делать. Вместо этого он подумал, что давно, очень давно ни на кого так не реагировал. Потому что и реагировать было не на кого, да.

Вася задумчиво оглядел автобус. Народу было мало, а перед ними сидели две молодые девушки. Они смотрели на Васю, о чем-то переговаривались и тихо хихикали.

Вася отстраненно отметил, что они симпатичные, и задумался о работе. В понедельник его ждали все та же суета и, если ситуация с Набокиным не изменится, плохое настроение начальника. А ситуация должна была измениться. И не в лучшую для Васи сторону, если он что-то не предпримет.

Автобус ощутимо тряхнуло, когда они прибыли на свою остановку.

— Приехали? — вскинулся Степа.

— Да, — с легким сожалением ответил Вася. Не очень-то хотелось вставать с теплого места.

Они выбрались из автобусного нутра и двинулись к дому. Шли неторопливо, Степа шагал к Васе вплотную, ухитрившись засунуть ему в карман руку с прохудившейся варежкой. Васе было не очень удобно, но он не попросил убрать ладонь. Пусть греется.

— Хорошо-то так, — сказал Степка, ловя ртом снежинку. На мгновение показался его розовый язычок.

— Ага, — машинально поддакнул Вася.

Все же Степка был красивым. Этого не отнять.

— У нас крупы почти закончились.

— Завтра сходим. Вместе.

Нечего Степке тяжести таскать.

Степа хотел что-то ответить, но сзади раздался свист, и прямо ему в затылок прилетел твердый снежный ком. Кто-то громко засмеялся. Вася зло обернулся: метрах в десяти от них стояли две девушки и парень.

— Защищайтесь! — весело крикнула девушка повыше и снова запульнула в них снежком. Этот прилетел Вася прямо в левый глаз.

— А-а-а-а! — дико завопил Степка и кинулся к ближайшему сугробу.

Вася бросился за ним.

И развязалась битва. Они со Степкой перебегали от сугроба к сугробу, закидывая пришельцев снегом, а те, радостно улюлюкая, отвечали им тем же. Степка хохотал как ненормальный. Он все время высовывался не вовремя, и в него постоянно попадало. Вася, мельком подумав, что наконец-то на гражданке пригодился боевой опыт, методично обстреливал противников мелкими твердыми снежками. Он и не помнил, когда в последний раз так беззаботно дурачился.

Минут через десять все, кроме Васи, заметно приустали, а Степа потерял шапку и взмок. Пора было тащить его домой.

— Перемирие! — крикнул Вася из укрытия-сугроба. — Мы уходим!

Степка не возражал — он пытался отдышаться и отряхнуться.

— Жаль, — ответила одна из девушек. — Было здорово. Спасибо вам!

— И вам! — звонко откликнулся Степка и звонко, задорно рассмеялся.

Девушки залились в ответ, Вася с незнакомым парнем переглянулись и улыбнулись друг другу как люди, оказавшиеся в одной беде. Ну или не в беде, а… сложно сказать.

Дома, раздевшись, Вася велел Степе принять ванну. Обязательно горячую, чтобы точно не разболелся. Степка согласился на удивление легко: наверно, ему и самому хотелось поскорей согреться. Сам Вася пошел на кухню, вынул было бутылку виски, но, передумав, вернул ее на место и поставил на конфорку чайник. Лучше так.

— Ва-а-а-сь! — внезапно донеслось из ванной. — Принеси, пожалуйста, хвойный экстракт! Он у меня в нижнем ящике шкафа лежит!

Вася пошел искать экстракт. Потом осторожно стукнулся в ванную.

— Заходи!

Вася открыл дверь и лишь благодаря огромному усилию воли не отвернулся. Степа сидел в ванне голый. Точнее, не то чтобы совсем голый — тело ниже пояса скрывала пена, но розовые соски… и выглядывающие коленки… и ярко, подозрительно блестящие глаза…

— Спасибочки! Давай сюда, — скомандовал Степа.

Вася, как загипнотизированный, повиновался. Степа открутил крышечку и вылил немного темной жижи в воду. Та мгновенно окрасилась в неприятно бурый. Идеально круглые коленки казались островками белизны, и Вася не мог отвести от них взгляд.

Хотя казалось бы, он видел их не раз!

Вася вытер лоб. Резко пахло химической хвоей и натурально — яблоками. Во рту было сладко, а внутри все звенело.

— Раз уж ты здесь, — Степа окинул его оценивающим взглядом, — не потрешь мне спинку?

— Не боишься, что я не только спинку потру? — не удержался, поинтересовался Вася.

— Можешь еще и голову помыть. Мочалка вон.

Да, Степка был полностью спокоен, и Вася почему-то послушно принялся выполнять просьбу, трогая нежную распаренную кожу. Он даже не удержался и провел пальцем по позвоночнику, но Степа сердито передернул плечами:

— Щекотно!

Как давно он с кем-то спал? Вася стал тереть сильнее, и Степа выгнулся от удовольствия. Из воды показались его поясница и часть тела, что пониже. Самое начало круглой попки.

Слюна во рту стала нестерпимо терпкой.

— Дальше сам, — бросил Вася и выскочил из ванной. Вслед понесся грустный вздох.

Что такое? Его же никогда не привлекали омеги. И это… это Степа. У него травма. С ним по-любому нельзя, даже если бы он и хотел. Все дело в том, что у него давно не было женщины, вот и реагирует, все очень естественно. Надо наконец удовлетворить эту потребность, и проблема будет решена.

Вася пошел в комнату, нашел записную книжку. Там у него была страничка с номерами бывших пассий. Еще два телефона принадлежали девушкам, которые хотели познакомиться поближе, но не срослось.

В самом низу страницы был небрежно нацарапан еще один номер. Вася точно помнил, что он принадлежал омеге, с которым они познакомились на одной из вечеринок Федьки. Омега заигрывал, неоднозначно намекал на постель, а в конце подсунул этот самый номерок. И Вася зачем-то сохранил его — не иначе как по принципу «все в хозяйстве пригодится».

Из ванной вышел завернутый в халат Степка и громко зевнул.

— Давай спать, что ли? — спросил он. — Или кинцо посмотрим?

— Кино, — ответил Вася и громко захлопнул книжку. — Раз уж купили свой телевизор. Ставь что-нибудь и иди сюда, ко мне, под плед. А то замерзнешь. 

Глава 9

К счастью, Степка не разболелся, только ночью кашлял и ворочался. Вася из-за этого постоянно просыпался, хотя, если быть честным, нормально заснуть мешал не столько Степа, сколько навязчивые, тяжелые мысли, так до конца и не оформившиеся в слова. Думалось одновременно об отце, папе, Набокине, суде, Степкиных лекарствах и самом Степке. Ну и, разумеется, о бабах. И о Степке.

Утром Вася встал уже уставшим и обессиленным, а Степка — бодреньким и свежим. После завтрака он объявил, что сегодня генеральная уборка, и если кого-то устраивает жизнь в грязи, то лучше этому кому-то свалить из дома на часок-другой.

Васе честно принял бой с пылью, и в итоге воскресенье прошло не так уж плохо. Особенно Васе понравилась часть, когда они мыли окна в комнате — только изнутри. Степка командовал: «Давай шустрее!» — а Вася в отместку шлепал его мокрой тряпкой по соблазнительно выставленному заду. В общем, было весело.

Вечер тоже прошел спокойно: сходили в супермаркет, а потом, занеся сумки домой, долго гуляли по заснеженным улицам. Степа взял его под руку, а Вася придерживал его за талию на скользких местах. Идиллия! Картина маслом «Достопочтенное семейство». Для полноты не хватало лишь ребенка и псинки.

Эти мысли были, разумеется, смешными и нелепыми, но думать их было приятно. Степа, похоже, ситуацию тоже оценил, потому что поглядывал на Васю из-под ресниц и улыбался — немного иронично.

Разговаривали о ерунде: о коммунальных, буяне-алкаше Петровиче с первого этажа, ценах и работе. Степка с удовольствием рассказывал о своих занятиях, Вася — о проектах, не связанных со злополучной фермой. Впрочем, он все больше молчал: вспоминать о том, что его ждет уже завтра, не хотелось.

Ужинали хеком, запеченным с овощами. После занимались каждый своими делами: Степа, одетый в сползающую с плеча футболку, засел за домашнее задание, Вася размещал на очередном фрегате битенги с краспицей, фор-люки и грот-люк, постоянно отвлекаясь на темную Степкину косичку. Невыразимо тянуло расплести ее и пропустить мягкие пряди сквозь пальцы. Степка иногда ощущал его взгляд, оглядывался и улыбался. Вася по-детски отводил глаза. Это был мирный, счастливый день. О том, что надо позвонить отцу, Вася вспомнил, когда уже лежал в постели и слушал, как сладко посапывает Степка. Вставать было лень, да и просто слишком поздно. Вася решил, что поговорит с отцом завтра, и с этой мыслью заснул.

Следующий день начался хорошо. Степа проснулся пораньше, чтобы приготовить им обоим завтрак, и в своей длинной ночнушке, которую Вася вручил ему еще в первый день, походил на маленькое заспанное привидение.

— Сегодня я вернусь пораньше, — зевнув, сказал Степа. — В семь будут показывать всероссийские соревнования по боксу. Мне Юра, мой коллега, в пятницу сказал.

Вася, услышав про бокс, сперва удивился: Степа, который почитывал по вечерам романчики — сейчас он покорял «Гордость и предубеждение», — с боксом у него никак не ассоциировался. Впрочем, он тут же вспомнил плакаты, которыми были увешаны стены его комнаты в доме дядьки, и успокоился. Многогранная личность, что сказать!

— Без меня не начинай, — попросил Вася. Он не то чтобы любил бокс, но иногда мог посмотреть за компанию.

— Ладушки, — явно обрадовался Степка. — Только не опаздывай!

Погода тоже выдалась хорошей. Весна обещала быть ранней, и хотя ночи все еще были холодными, февральское солнце припекало. Захотелось куда-нибудь в лес, на лыжах. На целый день. Взять с собой бутерброды, Степка заварит чай в термосе…

И даже в офисе все были — диво дивное, чудо чудное! — в нормальном настроении.

— С чего такой подъем? — спросил Вася у Аллы, развязывая шарф.

— У шефа спроси, — махнула рукой та, загадочно улыбаясь. — Хотя нет, подожди, он тебе все сам расскажет.

И действительно, Иван Палыч набросился на Васю, будто смертельно по нему скучал.

— Набокин дал добро! — провозгласил он. — Сегодня же начнем строительные работы. Как гора с плеч!

А вот Васе гора как раз-таки на плечи опустилась. Оказалось, все это время он подсознательно надеялся, что как-то обойдется. Не обошлось. И что это значит — Степу признали неадекватным? Но когда, когда успели? Сроки не сходились, вызова в суд не было, да и, если верить Федьке, не могло все случиться так быстро. Скорее всего, у дядьки произошли какие-то важные подвижки, и он дал Набокину отмашку. Съездить бы к самому Набокину, но сейчас лично с ним встречался только Иван Палыч.

Съездить к дядьке? Вася был уверен, что тот снова откажется с ним разговаривать. Можно было, конечно, ворваться в дом и поугрожать, но подобное претило Васе до омерзения. Поскандалить в больнице, потребовать сведений о психическом здоровье Степы? Не имел законного права.

В обеденный перерыв он набрал Федю. Тот был явно занят, но Васину проблему все же выслушал.

— Мне сложно советовать, не обсудив всю эту красоту непосредственно с действующими лицами, — под конец вынес он приговор. — Ты мог кого-то из них недопонять, кто-то мог что-то переврать, у тебя, в конце концов, нет козырей, Д’Артаньян. У тебя нет доказательств, что дядька твой вступил в сговор с врачами-психиатрами, да и вообще — что он строит какие-то козни. У тебя есть лишь слова Набокина. У тебя есть данные о счетах Степы?

— Нет. Есть возможность получить эти данные без него?..

— Охохонюшки, — неодобрительно протянул Федька, — понятие банковской тайны тебе не знакомо? Так почитай. И мне это все, честно говоря, не нравится. Что-то подсказывает… Дай мне хотя бы обговорить ситуацию со Степаном!

— Нет, — отрезал Вася.

Федька шумно и утомленно вздохнул.

— Ты дурачина и последний Дон-Кихот. Я попробую задействовать связи в Отделе по борьбе с экономическими преступлениями. Есть у меня там один хороший знакомый… Но ничего не обещаю. Там тоже, сам понимаешь, сидят не идиоты, которые на твою трогательную историю о любви не купятся.

— Я сам с ними свяжусь, — процедил Вася.

— Ну уж нет! Дипломатии и тонкости у тебя, Васяня, прости, ни взять ни отнять. Я сам попробую им эту муть продать. Дядькин телефон хотя бы дашь?

— Нет у меня его телефона.

— Тьфу! Бестолочь!

На том и закончили.

Остаток рабочего дня все валилось из рук. Шеф, хотя и был в хорошем настроении, пообещал, раз Вася такой рассеянный здесь, отправить его «на природу» — бегать в мыле по грязной стройке и ругаться с рабочими. Вася же пытался сосредоточиться, но из мыслей никак не уходил разговор с Федькой. Тот был во многом прав. Он действительно многого не знал, а еще о большем лишь догадывался, и, в конце концов, не зря говорят, что один в поле не воин. Вася усмехнулся. Парадоксально, но именно на настоящей войне ему прекрасно геройствовалось и в одиночку: он ходил на разведку, прикрывал спины своим и мог рассчитывать только на себя и на автомат. Здесь же…

Приходилось признаться, что один он не справится, даже с такими полезными консультациями друга. Не хватало житейской смекалки, хитрости, связей. Банальных полномочий действовать от имени Степы. Можно было попытаться получить доверенность обманом — но это было подло, даже ради благого дела.

— Толку от тебя сегодня, как от козла молока, — сказал над ухом шеф. — Отправляйся-ка домой. Завтра отработаешь.

Вася не стал отговариваться, собрал вещи, оделся и молча ушел, чувствуя, как коллеги сверлят спину взглядами.

Он шагал медленно, часто поднимая взгляд на темно-синее небо. Было начало седьмого, многие уже спешили с работы. В голове и на душе царила пустота, из-под которой готовилось вот-вот прорваться что-то очень тяжелое и болезненное.

Он стал враз лучше понимать Степку, который так устал и отчаялся, что сел дожидаться всемогущего спасителя. Васе тоже захотелось, чтобы кто-то явился и разобрался одним махом со всеми проблемами. А потом исчез — и сам Вася бы предстал рыцарем в белом плаще, а Степа был бы ему по гроб жизни благодарен.

И все равно до дома он дошел слишком быстро. Вася посмотрел на окна квартиры. На кухне горел слабый свет: Степа уже был дома, готовил, наверно, ужин, ждал его, чтобы вместе смотреть бокс. Нестерпимо потянуло к нему, но Вася не мог сделать ни шагу. Он подвел его. Не поддержал по-настоящему. Какой он после этого мужик, альфа, если не оградил своего омегу от подобных дрязг? Слабак он, вот кто.

Вася, не чувствуя холода, опустился на заснеженную скамейку. Бичевать себя было больно и в то же время сладко, как бывает, когда корябаешь подсохшую кровавую корку на царапине. Кто-то прошел мимо, кто-то спросил, все ли у него в порядке, однако Вася ничего толком не замечал — пока его щеки вдруг не обхватили две теплые ладони.

— Ты что тут делаешь? — встревоженно закричал Степа, даже не пытаясь скрыть тревогу. — Зачем здесь сидишь? Вставай скорее, пошли домой! Я тут гляжу в окно — знакомая фигура, так удивился…

— Я должен кое-что сказать тебе, — с трудом проговорил Вася и заставил себя посмотреть Степе в глаза.

— Что? — спросил тот, недоуменно моргнув. — Может быть, это подождет до теплой кухни?

— Нет, не подождет. Послушай…

Вася снова замолк, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Да, нелегко признаваться важному человеку в собственном провале.

Степа, по-прежнему гревший его щеки, вдруг улыбнулся:

— Что, сейчас признаешься, что ждешь тут невесту и не можешь уйти, пока она не явится?

— Какая с тобой может быть невеста? Тут и без нее забот хватает. В общем. Твой дядя собирается продать твою ферму одному нашему заказчику.

— Но как? — Степа побледнел. — Я не разрешаю…

— Он не собирается спрашивать твоего разрешения, — сглотнув, выдавил Вася. — И даже наоборот, он хочет, чтобы твоего разрешения не надо было спрашивать.

— Это как? — Степа отступил на шаг.

— Он… собирается доказать в суде, что ты недееспособен. Прости, Степа. Я ничего не сумел толком сделать.

— Рассказывай, — мрачно велел Степа.

И Вася рассказал. Обо всем: о встречах с Набокиным, с дядей, разговорах с Федей и Дмитрием Львовичем. Честно признался, что ничего, по сути, не добился, и склонил голову в ожидании приговора. Приговор обещал быть жестким: Степа по мере повествования становился все суровее.

— Спасибо, — тихо сказал Степа.

Вася удивленно взглянул на него, и Степа внезапно улыбнулся.

— Я понимаю, что должен разозлиться — за то, что ты пытался решать за меня и обращался со мной, как с глупым ребенком. Ты вмешивался в мою жизнь без спроса, и в то же время… Для меня очень давно никто так не старался. И это… это очень…

Он запнулся и отвернулся, украдкой потер глаза ребром ладони. Васе стало мучительно неловко и одновременно непонятно: он ожидал совсем других упреков, но и эти он, если подумать, заслужил. Он оплошал со всех сторон. Поступал точно так же, как Степкин дядька, хотя в их вторую встречу еще смел тому выговаривать.

— В общем, так, — сказал Степа, когда взял себя в руки, — теперь ты не станешь ничего от меня скрывать. Мы будем действовать сообща. Это понятно?

— Понятно, — командный Степкин тон Васю даже немного развеселил.

— Завтра я съезжу к дяде, а потом в больницу. Все равно пора на обследование. И расскажи своему другу все, что нужно.

— Так точно, мой генерал.

— Вот… Ну что, пойдем бокс смотреть? Пока ты окончательно муди не отморозил.

— Степан! — в шутку возмутился Вася. — Что я слышу? По заднице давно не получал?

— А ты меня сначала поймай!

Степка повилял задом и рванул к подъезду. Вася бросился следом, поймал и защекотал. Стало легко и радостно, словно он не признался только что в своей несостоятельности, а, наоборот, получил желанный приз.

Транслировали турниры класса «А» — и это все, что запомнил Вася. Он хрустел чипсами, пил пиво и пялился на Степу. Тот был одет в пижаму, а не в ночнушку или домашние треники и футболку. Пижама была розовая с единорожками, девчачья, но Степке она шла невероятно. Он казался плюшевым и мягким, хотелось затискать его до полубессознательного состояния. Вася даже немного отсел, чтобы случайно не поддаться соблазну, хотя обычно они сидели бок о бок или даже в обнимку. Раскрасневшийся и разгоряченный Степа, к счастью, ничего не замечал.

Во всех этих мыслях был виноват, понятно, недотрах.

Через полчаса он не выдержал и под надуманным предлогом свинтил на кухню, тайком прихватив записную книжку. На кухне он открыл нужную страничку и быстро, чтобы не передумать, набрал один из номеров. Спустя три долгих гудка послышалось тягучее:

— Алло?

— Эмиль, это Василий. Помнишь, мы познакомились у Феди Петракова? Ты тогда еще…

— Как же, помню! — перебил его Эмиль. — Привет, Вась. Как дела, как жизнь? Как на личном фронте?

Вася скривился, но в то же время порадовался, что с Эмилем не придется бегать вокруг да около.

— Вот личный фронт я и хотел бы с тобой обсудить. И желательно не по телефону.

— Ну-ну, — довольно ответил Эмиль. — Можно. В среду в семь, у Машкинского парка, пойдет? Или сразу организуемся в тепле, у меня дома?

— В тепле.

— Ой, мамочки, каким ты стал сговорчивым! Неужели беда какая приключилась? Али что замучило?

— Нет, — рявкнул Вася и тут же постарался смягчить голос: — прости, мне сейчас некогда. Давай, до среды.

— Пока, — пропел Эмиль.

Вася отключил телефон в смешанных чувствах. Внутри бурлили досада и предвкушение. Эмиль, конечно, был та еще фря, но с женщинами так легко не получилось бы. Эмиль был, пожалуй, самым распущенным и легким в этом плане на подъем, по крайней мере, именно так все о нем говорили.

К тому же клин вышибают именно клином.

О том, что это за клин и зачем его вышибать, Вася думать не хотел. Категорически отказывался.

— Вась, ну ты где? — послышалось из комнаты. — На кухне? Налей чайку!

Вася собирался было возмутиться, что он не прислуга и не горничная, но вместо этого спросил:

— Черный или зеленый?

— Черный! С лимоном!

Вася включил чайник, прислушиваясь к возгласам боксеров.

После, когда Степка уже мелкими глотками пил горячий чай, Вася, глядя на экран, усмехнулся и сказал:

— Не думал, что тебя это так заводит.

— Это классно, — рассеянно откликнулся Степка. — Энергетика, мощь, выплеск негатива! Когда на них смотришь, и самому легче становится.

— А сам не пробовал?

— Нет… Какой из меня боксер. Да и как-то, давно еще, лет в шестнадцать, я пришел в клуб, а меня, представляешь, обсмеяли. Так стыдно было…

Вася сжал кулаки.

— Но ведь есть секции для женщин, омег?

— Для женщин есть, для омег… не в нашем городе точно, — пожал плечами Степа. — Да мне не так уж и хотелось. Я зато пошел на самбо. Там всех брали. Так что имей в виду, я и приложить могу.

— Может, пару приемчиков покажешь? — развеселился Вася.

— А вот и покажу, если еще одну бутылку пива возьмешь, — внезапно пригрозил Степа, но, заметив Васино выражение, сдал позиции: — Шучу. Но ты все же лучше больше не пей.

— Раскомандовался! — Вася грозно нахмурил брови, но по-настоящему разозлиться, конечно, не смог. Да и прав был Степа — свою норму он на грудь принял. И запах пива омегам совсем не нравится. Помнится, папа всегда украдкой морщился, хотя вслух не возражал…

Надо позвонить отцу, да.

— Что-то я устал, выключай, — вдруг сказал Степа. — Давай погуляем перед сном немножко?

Тут же подумалось, что он прямо на глазах превращается в безвольную размазню. Отец никогда не позволял так собой управлять. Если подумать, папа редко проявлял инициативу и все больше ждал приказов.

Но видел ли он папу хоть когда-нибудь по-настоящему счастливым, когда рядом был отец? Да, бывало. Но все же чаще, намного чаще, папа был тихим и… подавленным.

Вася посмотрел в блестящие глаза застывшего в ожидании Степки.

— Давай, я не против. Только оденься потеплее. Ветер холодный.

Вторник Вася невзлюбил загодя. Во-первых, он заранее знал, что будет переживать за Степу, собравшегося навестить дядю, и жалел, что тот категорически отказался от сопровождения. Во-вторых, шеф пригрозил отправить его на объект, и Вася подозревал, что обещание свое Иван Палыч сдержит. В-третьих… В-третьих, надо было купить Степе мобильный телефон, а ходить по магазинам Вася не любил.

Впрочем, настроение у Васи малость поднялось, когда шеф вручил ему расчеты и велел сгонять на только-только запущенную стройку Набокина. Все проверить и проконтролировать прорабов. Ну и заехать к самому заказчику с документацией.

С Набокиным Вася встретился часа три спустя после разговора с шефом. За это время он успел вымотаться и почти сорвать голос, ему совсем не помешал бы горячий чай. К счастью, Набокин неожиданно приехал на стройку сам, и Васе не пришлось тратить время еще и на поездку к нему в офис.

Они ходили рядом с площадкой, которую рабочие готовили для заливки фундамента.

— Должен сказать, что время для начала строительства сейчас неподходящее, — сказал Вася, отворачиваясь от ветра. — Скоро весна, повышенная влажность, осадки, возможно, придется все переделывать. Я бы на вашем месте подождал хотя бы до конца апреля.

— Вы сами уверяли, что фундамент будет закладываться по новейшим технологиям, — сухо ответил Набокин. — Или вы забираете свои слова обратно?

— Все так, — Вася мысленно проклял завравшегося Ивана Палыча, — но осторожность не помешает. Да, и нас интересует ситуация с продажей местных хозяйств. Все прошло успешно? Наши чертежи с увеличенной площадью окончательно утверждены?

— Одна из сделок еще не заключена, но, как меня заверили, препятствий для будущего контракта нет, — нахмурился Набокин. — Помнится, мы с вами беседовали на эту тему: это связано с признанием собственника недееспособным. Его родственник и опекун сообщил, что в суде уже начато дело, и его исход почти точно предрешен. Тянуть смысла нет.

Вася в сотый раз прикинул, стоит ли рискнуть и проверить Набокина на честность и справедливость.

— У нас есть данные, что для признания собственника недееспособным заинтересованные лица собираются произвести определенные нечистоплотные манипуляции, — выдал он и мысленно дал самому себе пять — как сказанул-то! Не хуже Федьки!

Набокин, который в этот момент наблюдал за передвижениями бетоносмесителя, даже не посмотрел в его сторону.

— Неужели? — холодно уточнил он. — И как это касается вашей фирмы?

— Никак, — Вася пошел ва-банк, — но это напрямую касается меня и моего знакомого, того самого собственника. Он полностью дееспособен. Вас хотят вовлечь в мошенническую схему.

Набокин нахмурился и наконец повернул к нему лицо.

— Вы уверены? У вас есть доказательства?

— Прямых нет, но…

— Тогда меня это не интересует. Поймите меня, Василий, правильно. Я в первую очередь бизнесмен. В данный момент я могу очень выгодно приобрести эту ферму и стать, скажем так, местным монополистом. Мне абсолютно наплевать на семейные проблемы моих потенциальных партнеров, если они не угрожают лично мне. И вас я настойчиво попросил бы не вмешиваться не в свое дело.

Вася стиснул зубы. Не то чтобы он на что-то рассчитывал, но Набокин не производил впечатления жадного и беспринципного хапуги. До этого момента.

— Понял вас, — процедил Вася. — Но рекомендую не терять бдительность.

— Я, разумеется, наведу справки, — кивнул Набокин, — и не сомневайтесь, если это действительно афера, я сделаю необходимое, чтобы виновных настигло правосудие.

Ну хоть что-то. Вася кивнул, и они потопали по грязному снегу дальше.

Глава 10

Под конец рабочего дня Вася был обессилен и беспросветно зол. Он даже немного задержался: не хотелось тащиться домой и волей-неволей выплескивать негатив на Степу. У того и так день был наверняка тяжелым.

Нужно было как-нибудь развеяться.

Решение пришло само собой. Вася нашел в журнале вызовов один из недавно набранных номеров.

В этот раз Эмиль ответил моментально:

— Ну, привет. Давно не звонил.

— Привет. Мы можем встретиться сегодня? — Васе было не до экивоков.

— Какая страсть, какое рвение! — восхитился Эмиль, и Вася сжал зубы. — Что это тебя так прижало?

— Неважно. Да или нет?

— Ну конечно, да, все для тебя. Сейчас адрес эсэмэской скину. Жду!

Таким Вася его и запомнил в те редкие встречи в доме Федьки: Эмиль был напорист, шел напролом, не размениваясь на приличия и любезности. Будто точно знал, чего хочет. Сейчас это было в самый раз.

К дому Эмиля Вася вышел минут через сорок. Эмиль жил рядом с историческим центром, в красивой и современной многоэтажке. Квартиры там стоили недешево. И подъезд оказался чистым и большим, с сердитым консьержем в крошечной будке.

Когда двери лифта открылись на десятом этаже, Вася сразу же увидел того, к кому, собственно, и направлялся. Эмиль ждал его в коридоре и был одет в длинный алый махровый халат, который очень шел к его каштановым коротким волосам. От него сильно пахло чем-то кисловатым вроде морошки.

— Прибежал, — усмехнулся Эмиль. — Ну, проходи.

Квартира Эмиля оказалась студией, очень красиво, впрочем, обставленной. Вася любил подобный стиль: когда мебели мало, но все к месту. На письменном столе стоял включенный ноутбук.

— Поужинать, извини, не предлагаю, сам заработался. Можно заказать пиццу. Или не будем тратить время?

— Кем работаешь? — спросил Вася, чтобы не молчать. Переходить к сексу прямо так, с порога, было как-то не комильфо.

— Переводчиком. Беру заказы на дом.

— Дело, гляжу, прибыльное?

— На безбедную жизнь хватает, — Эмиль пожал плечами. — А вообще-то тебе повезло. У меня прямо сейчас течка, уж извини за прямоту, и хотя я под подавителями, трахаться хочется так, что я уже готов мужиков в темном парке насиловать. У меня ж сейчас парня нет. И если не против, давай сразу в койку.

Вася на мгновенье задумался, действительно ли ему повезло. Про течку у омег он, разумеется, знал и слышал, что в этой фазе их можно вертеть по-всякому, они только подмахивать будут. Было одно но: с омегами Вася не трахался ни разу. Он вполне нейтрально относился к сексу с ними, ведь они, как и женщины, были предназначены для вынашивания потомства, но до сих пор как-то не складывалось. И в первый раз хотелось… поспокойнее, что ли. Без сюрпризов.

Эмиль сбросил халат, под которым ничего не оказалось, посмотрел без малейшего стеснения. И действительно, стыдиться ему было нечего: он был изящно сложен, подтянут и спортом, судя по всему, не пренебрегал. Его маленький член стоял. В целом выглядело это аппетитно.

— Что стоим, кого ждем? Еще скажи, что ты чаю шел ко мне попить, а сейчас в шоке.

— А если и так? — не удержался Вася.

— Не-е-ет, — уверенно протянул Эмиль, — я по голосу сразу распознаю, если надо поебаться. Да ты не бойся: я чистый. И не так уж часто трахаюсь. Повторяю — тебе просто повезло.

Вася принялся раздеваться. Во рту стало кисло, возбуждение не спешило приходить. Но Эмиль объективно был хорош, и Вася понадеялся, что аппетит придет во время игры.

— Ну… нормально, — одобрил Эмиль, алчно сверкая глазами, когда Вася стянул трусы. — Как я и думал. Отличный экземпляр. Давай-ка в кроватку.

Кровать была большой и крепкой. Вася, перехватывая наконец инициативу, сжал Эмиля за талию и повалил на одеяло. Эмиль довольно застонал, и Вася его поцеловал. Было как с женщиной, ничего особенного. Приятно, но не более того.

Он раздвинул коленом Эмилю бедра и просунул руку к его влажной и припухшей дырке. Та легко поддалась, и внутрь въехали сразу два пальца.

— Надеюсь, мне можно рассчитывать на прелюдию? — пробормотал Эмиль, блестя карими глазами. И этот блеск сильно отличался от того, как блестели глаза Степы: Эмиль олицетворял жажду и похоть, а Степа…

Вася вновь заткнул Эмиля поцелуем, чтобы не сбивал настрой. Он умел удовлетворять (женщин) и вполне мог подарить оральную ласку (женщинам). Но сейчас подобного желания не было. Собственно, какого-то особого желания не было в целом. И вряд ли оно бы появилось, если бы на месте, что уж тут, красивого Эмиля вдруг появилась грудастая и длинноногая брюнетка.

Эмиль перевернулся на живот и выпятил пышный, идеальный по форме зад. Вася с удовольствием помял его и погладил мягкие, покрытые легким пушком яички. У Степы мошонка казалась светлее и вроде поменьше, насколько он помнил из того, первого вечера, когда мыл его в ванной. Тогда Степка был застывшим и почти не реагировал на прикосновения. Это сейчас он отогрелся, повеселел, наверное, лекарства помогли. Надо было, кстати, проверить запасы витаминов…

— Не о том думаешь! — недовольно прикрикнул Эмиль и призывно повел задом. — Засаживай давай, сколько можно! Или мы так и состаримся?

Заткнуть его кляпом, что ли?..

Вася ткнулся во влажную теплую дырку. Эмиль громко застонал и подался назад, сразу глубоко насаживаясь. Кажется, он был твердо намерен использовать Васин член по максимуму. Васе держал его за бедра и время от времени хлопал по ягодицам.

В принципе, анальный секс оказался не хуже и не лучше вагинального. И все же в мозг долбилась мысль: зачем он тут? Он бы мог заниматься сейчас кучей дел намного интереснее. И как там Степа после разговора с родственничком? Вася задвигался резко и быстро, хотелось закончить и наконец уйти. Он нащупал твердый член любовника и принялся яростно его дрочить. Он бы ушел прямо сейчас, но это было бы ублюдочно по отношению к Эмилю.

Эмиль вскрикнул, и на пальцы Васи брызнула теплая сперма. Он поборол секундный порыв брезгливо отряхнуть руку, сосредоточился, выкидывая все лишнее из головы, и через две минуты тоже кончил. Эйфории не было, только мимолетное чувство удовлетворения. И все.

Эмиль, покряхтывая, упал на подушки. Перевернулся на спину. Внимательно посмотрел на Васю.

— Продолжения, я так понимаю, не будет?

Васю передернуло при мысли еще и о продолжении. Он и так чувствовал себя вибратором на ножках.

Не дождавшись ответа, Эмиль фыркнул:

— Да-а-а… я ожидал большего. Прости, незачет.

Васю это даже не задело. Накатила усталость.

— Извини, — выдавил он, — но мне пора. Жаль, что не получилось.

Эмиль скептически приподнял бровь:

— А уж мне как жаль. Выглядело так многообещающе, руки большие, плечи широкие, оскал вон какой зверский, а на деле…

— Ты красивый, — сказал Вася, — но время неудачное. Я пойду.

— Ну-ну. Дверь сам найдешь. И да… зря ты мне позвонил. Если ты это кому-то назло сделал… то я тебе совсем не завидую.

Вася поспешно оделся. На улице он полной грудью вдохнул свежий холодный воздух, в котором не было тяжелого запаха морошки. Захотелось поговорить со Степой, и Вася вспомнил: телефон. Он собирался купить ему мобильный телефон. Сосредоточившись на этой новой цели, Вася отправился к ближайшему торговому центру.

Телефон он выбирал долго и тщательно, чтобы были и качество, и внешний вид. Продавец, кажется, к концу его возненавидел. В итоге Вася остановился на аккуратной серебристой «раскладушке» с широким экраном. Степе должно было понравиться.

Домой он неожиданно для самого себя поехал на автобусе. На самом деле, это была не такая уж большая экономия времени, но Вася словно бежал наперегонки со странным чувством, которое набирало и набирало силу. Пока оно было безымянным, и чувствовалось, что лучше ему таким и оставаться. И Вася торопился, будто вид милого Степиного лица мог спасти его от грядущих озарений.

Он не успел. Чувство настигло его, когда он вышел на родную площадь. Наверное, это место когда-то прокляли. Вина, злость, презрение к себе, к своей слепоте обрушились так мощно, что Вася буквально еле устоял на ногах. Покачиваясь, он доковылял до ближайшей скамейки и рухнул на нее тяжелым кулем.

Ебаный ж ты в рот! Почти три десятка прожил, а смотреть правде в глаза не научился. Конечно, себя обманывать намного легче. Стыд и позор!

Пора наконец взять себя в руки и признать: ему нравится Степка. И он не клин, который можно вышибить другим клином, потому что омеги — не клинья, Степу Эмилем не заменить. Их даже сравнивать смешно, а если вспомнить еще и папу… Неужели он такой идиот, чтобы до сих пор мыслить по инерции? Это еще детям и подросткам прощаются стереотипы: все кавказцы только с гор спустились, все омеги — тупые и инфантильные, замечательно, что их так мало. А сейчас его ничего не извиняет. Сейчас он просто дебил и имбецил. 

Да, ему уже сложно представить свою жизнь без Степы, и не потому, что тот готовит ему ужины и о нем заботится. Нет. Просто он тот человек, с которым тепло, с которым хорошо. С которым хочется быть рядом. И это никак не связано со спермотоксикозом, каким надо быть болваном, чтобы им оправдываться. И да, Степа омега. Что с того? Вася вправе сам решать, с кем ему быть, кто ему указ? Никто. А он все что-то озирается, боится — да-да, как ни постыдно в этом признаваться, ему взрослому, казалось, мужику.

Вася вздохнул. Его «муди», по выражению Степки, уже порядочно замерзли, но в голове прояснилось, и даже тошнота, которая мучила его с того самого момента, как он пришел к Эмилю, отступила.

Перед Эмилем ему стыдно не было: в конце концов, они лишь взаимно использовали друг друга. Перед Степой… Перед Степой стыдно не было тоже, потому что все-таки ему Вася тоже в вечной верности не клялся, да и Степа в любви ему не признавался. Хотя, гм, авансы были. Степа часто прикасался к нему, улыбался, а иногда и вовсе чуть ли не флиртовал. А сам Вася делал то же самое в ответ, да-да, нечего прикидываться, что это было невинно и по-братски.

Или у Степы сработал рефлекс на свободного и более-менее привлекательного мужика? В каждом стереотипе есть доля правды.

И не стоит забывать о Владе и эпопее с загсом. Как бы все это не усугубить.

Вася поймал на указательный палец снежинку и поднес ее к глазам.

В общем, так. Следовало действовать аккуратно и осторожно, ни в коем случае не форсируя события. Лучше даже вообще ничего не менять, а подождать, пока Степка окончательно не вылечится, а проблема с фермой не решится. И вот тогда… тогда уже предпринимать что-то серьезно.

Послышался топот.

— Это уже дежавю какое-то! — гневно воскликнул запыхавшийся Степа. В одной руке он держал сумку с учебниками, а в другой — пакет из магазина. — Почки застудишь! Сколько ты уже сидишь?

Вася смотрел на него обновленным взглядом и позволял себе осмысленно любоваться: здоровый розовый румянец, растрепавшаяся коса, изящное белое пальтишко — Степа сильно напоминал Снегурочку и был чудо как хорош.

— Вставай давай! Что с тобой? Почему ты так смотришь? Опять что-то плохое? — вдруг испугался Степка и, бросив сумки в снег, подскочил к Васе вплотную. — Говори, не молчи, мы что-нибудь придумаем!

Вася хотел было ответить, что все нормально, но тут Степа повел носом — и отстранился. На его лице мелькнула странная гримаса, которую почти мгновенно сменило надменное выражение наследного принца.

— Все с вами ясно, — брезгливо проговорил он. — Пожалуй, тебе действительно стоит проветриться, чтобы этой вонищи в квартире не было.

Вася спустился с небес на землю. Да, технически он перед Степой виноватым не был, но тому еще поди такое объясни. Степа гордо подобрал сумки и с очень прямой спиной двинулся к подъезду. Вася чертыхнулся и метнулся следом.

Давя ужасно неуместную улыбку, он перехватил у Степы тяжелый пакет, похоже, с овощами. Оправдываться он не собирался, но Степа целенаправленно глядел куда угодно, только не на него.

Вася решил подождать минут пятнадцать, Степа сам поймет, что дуется зря. Папа вон всегда был отходчивым.

Через час Вася был вынужден признать, что перенос папиных качеств на Степу снова оказался ошибкой экстраполяции. Степа обдавал его таким ледяным презрением, что впору было вытащить с балкона обогреватель. На все попытки завязать разговор Степа либо отвечал односложно, либо жестами, и во всех его движениях сквозила непримиримая обида. Эта ревность так грела сердце, что Вася не мог удержать улыбки — и каждый раз, стоило улыбнуться, температура в комнате, по ощущениям, падала еще на пару градусов.

В общем, нужно было что-то делать. Когда стало совсем невыносимо, Вася пошел с главного козыря:

— А вот смотри, Степ, что я тебе купил, — и Вася жестом фокусника вынул из рабочего портфеля коробочку с телефоном. — Будем теперь всегда на связи.

— Спасибо, не нужно, — Степа даже не оторвался от учебников.

Да, Вася представлял эту сцену немного по-другому. Терпение, главное — терпение!

— Ну, Стеш, как же не нужно? А если с тобой что-нибудь случится, а я не знаю?

— Ничего со мной не случится. И не называй меня Стешей!

Вообще-то Вася и не планировал, нежное обращение вылетело само собой. И как-то очень правильно легло на язык.

— Ну посмотри, я специально для тебя выбирал. Сказали, очень удобная модель!

Степа с нарочитым равнодушием скосил взгляд на коробочку, которую ему чуть ли не под нос подсовывал Вася.

— Шлюхам своим подарочки носи!

— Не хочу шлюхам, — засмеялся Вася, — хочу одному слишком ревнивому омежке!

— Да мне плевать, — тут же вспылил Степка, — понял? Можешь хоть полгорода перетрахать. Да я… У меня, если кто забыл, жених есть!

Настроение резко упало.

— Ну-ка, хватит кобениться! — рявкнул Вася. — Бери телефон и ставь сим-карту. Или…

— Что «или»? — заносчиво поинтересовался Степа. — Что ты мне можешь сделать?

— Я тебя… я тебя защекочу!

И Вася бросился в атаку. Щекотки Степа боялся страшно, поэтому тут же завизжал и бросился вон из комнаты. Вася с устрашающим ревом кинулся следом. Он нарочно давал Степке ускользнуть и поймал его только на третьем кругу «комната-кухня-коридор-комната».

— А-а-а! Отпусти, изверг! — орал Степка, громко хохоча, когда Вася повалил его на свою кровать. Вася слишком веселился, чтобы так быстро внять его мольбам:

— Возьмешь телефон?

— Проваливай!

Тискать теплое мягкое тело было здорово, жалко, что через пять минут сверху застучали в батарею.

— Сдаешься? — у Васи даже немного охрип голос.

— Ладно, кобелина, — смилостивился Степа. — Давай, посмотрю.

Вася напоследок провел ладонью по Степкиному животу, над которым так удачно задралась домашняя футболка, и нехотя встал. Степка же подниматься не спешил, а пытался отдышаться. Сейчас он выглядел таким домашним и милым, что Васе пришлось сделать над собой огромное усилие, чтобы не повалиться на него обратно.

Сотовый Степке очень понравился, хотя он и пытался хмурить брови. Но его глаза, когда он открывал и снова закрывал раскладушку, нажимал на кнопки и смотрел приложения, светились таким безудержным восторгом, будто эдакое чудо техники он видел впервые в жизни. Вася жадно ловил его эмоции и был безумно рад, что сумел угодить.

— Он, наверно, ужасно дорогой, — забывшись, прошептал Степа и тут же, будто опомнившись, добавил: — Отдам деньги, как только смогу.

— Отдашь, конечно, — усмехнулся Вася.

Степка подорвался и метнулся к тумбочке, в которой хранил те несчастные гроши, что ему платили в его лаборатории. Пошелестел бумажками, тихо вздохнул и принес деньги Васе. Сумма не покрывала и пятой части стоимости телефона.

— Запиши мне в долг, — строго сказал Степа. — И дай чек.

— Я его выбросил, — отмахнулся Вася, хотя на самом деле сунул чек во внутренний карман пальто. — И не буду я ничего брать, сказал же: подарок.

— Не нужны мне твои подачки, — процедил Степа, явно готовясь к новому витку скандала.

Вася глубоко вздохнул, подавляя всколыхнувшееся раздражение.

— Это не подачка. Я о тебе волнуюсь, хочу, чтобы с тобой в любой момент можно было связаться. Это не я тебе делаю одолжение, а ты мне. Ясно?

— Все равно, — упрямо ответил Степа, но, судя по румянцу на щеках, Васина речь его все же впечатлила. Он подошел к письменному столу и шлепнул деньги прямо на документы.

Вася вздохнул и решил в кои-то веки проявить ум, как и подобает взрослому человеку.

— Как к дяде съездил? Рассказывай.

— К дяде… — Степка разом побледнел и потерял боевой настрой. Вася подобрался. — Плохо.

Вскоре выяснилось следующее. Дядя оказался дома, Степку принял, даже сначала решил, что блудный племянник с повинной головой вернулся. Узнав, что дело обстоит с точностью наоборот, он заявил, что Степа может и дальше обтираться по чужим углам. Точнее, выразился он немного не так, но смысл был именно такой.

Потом Степа захотел проинспектировать свою ферму и потребовал ключи, и дядя не только показал ему фигу, но и сообщил, что эта ферма уже почти и не его вовсе. Потому что больным на голову свое хозяйство не положено, и вообще, как Степа вовремя явился — ему как раз утром пришел вызов в суд.

— Говорит, что он, видите ли, и сам собирался моего ебаря искать! Так и сказал, представляешь? Знал бы он на самом деле…

Степе в ближайшее время надлежало явиться в местное отделение суда и там обсудить предстоящую судебно-психиатрическую экспертизу. Его должна была проверить целая комиссия.

— И еще он сказал, что если я не приду, то это только усугубит!

В целом, для дядьки встреча прошла определенно продуктивно: он и новость сообщил, и вызов вручил, и Степу запугал, и свиней с коровами не показал. В итоге Степа вернулся домой раздавленный и растерянный, а тут еще Вася на стороне потрахался, вот все и наложилось. Последнее Степа вслух не сказал, но догадаться было совсем не трудно.

Он и сейчас выглядел таким перепуганным, что нестерпимо захотелось его обнять и успокоить. Вася так и поступил, и Степа не отстранился, наоборот, прижался.

— В общем, так, — начал Вася, стараясь не выдать убийственного желания растерзать Степкиного дядьку. — В суд мы пойдем вместе. Узнаем, кто должен состоять в комиссии. Откопаем про них все возможные сведения, я напрягу нужных знакомых. Если найдется хоть намек на то, что они как-то нечисты на руку или тесно связаны с твоим дядей, мы сообщим об этом в нужные органы, мой друг уже этим занимается. В субботу мы идем с тобой в больницу, и там ты потребуешь все данные о своем здоровье. Поймаем Дмитрия Львовича, устроим ему допрос. Он ведь, раз твой лечащий врач, должен дать какие-то справки. Так вот, я душу из него вытрясу. Понял?

Вся это время Вася вдохновенно смотрел прямо перед собой. Опустив взгляд, он даже немного вздрогнул: Степа смотрел на него так пронзительно, с таким сильным чувством, что сделалось неловко.

— Главное — не отчаиваться и не расслабляться. Прорвемся. Я не дам им ничего с тобой сделать.

И, поймав восхищенный и боевой Степкин взгляд, Вася сам поверил в свои слова.

Глава 11

  
На следующий же день Вася первым делом позвонил Федьке. Тот недолго думая посоветовал брать ноги в руки и идти собирать доказательства, что Степа вменяем и вполне здоров. Тогда дело уйдет в общее производство, по крайней мере, так понял Вася, не слишком разбирающийся в юридических нюансах.

Вася использовал это время, чтобы зарыться с головой в Гражданский кодекс, который Иван Палыч держал в офисе на случай проверок и нападок. В первую очередь Васю, разумеется, интересовала судебно-психиатрическая экспертиза. Досконально изучив соответствующий раздел, он твердо решил, что Степку на эти пытки не отпустит. Тут и самый нормальный человек свихнется! Никаких сексологических исследований он над Степкой проводить не позволит, и точка. 

Степка тем временем просил сокурсников и коллег написать показания, хотя Васе показывать их стеснялся; сам Вася настрочил три страницы, рассказывая, какой Степа весь из себя удалец и молодец. И даже, что удивительно, особо не напрягался, слова лились полноводной рекой. Еще они съездили в больницу за медицинской картой, которая, как оказалось, хранилась у Дмитрия Львовича. Почему? В регистратуре развели руками и грозно рявкнули: «Проходите, не задерживайте очередь!» Вася, отпросившийся с работы лишь на полтора часа, нервно отправился искать вредного психиатра. Тот, как назло, не принимал, и даже в самом здании его не было. Вася набрал его номер, но ему не ответили. В регистратуре, куда они снова попробовали сунуться, их сначала облаяли, а затем кисло обнадежили: «В пятницу». Именно в пятницу Иван Палыч планировал Очень Важное Совещание, откосить от которого позволила бы разве что смерть.

В итоге Степа отправился один, с наказом отзвониться, как только что-нибудь узнает. Степа так и не позвонил, но, когда напряженный и готовый к худшему Вася примчался домой, пояснил, что ничего плохого не произошло. Дмитрий Львович был мил и приветлив, карту не отдал, но в ней ничего такого написано и не было. Сам Дмитрий Львович о разбирательстве был в курсе, но посоветовал ничего не опасаться, все будет хорошо. И да, лечение проходит прекрасно, скоро вообще можно будет не наблюдаться. Большего Вася от Степки не добился и в сотый, наверно, раз мысленно обругал Иван Палыча, который обсуждал не рабочие вопросы, а что подарить на восьмое марта дамам.

Из-за постоянного напряжения Степка осунулся и стал подавленным, под его большими глазами залегли тени. Вася, чтобы как-то поддержать в нем боевой дух, сводил его в четверг в кино и купил гигантский стакан с попкорном. Показывали американскую мелодраму, что-то про толстого парня и любовь, Вася особо не вникал, но Степке понравилось. По крайней мере, на особо патетичных моментах он так сжимал Васину ладонь, что тот дал себе зарок заманить Степу на ужастик. Или нет — лучше включить ужастик дома, и тогда Степе будет удобно прятать лицо у него на груди. Именно так пытались раньше делать Васины дамы, и это раздражало. Сейчас такие фантазии вызывали лишь воодушевление.

В отделении суда их ждали в понедельник. Вася, чтобы как-то отвлечься от бесконечных обсуждений, что их ждет, организовал совместный поход на лыжах в лес, даже арендовал новенький ниссан. Лыжи Степке притащил папа, который откуда-то обо всем прознал. Подозрения, что Степка регулярно созванивается с папой, оправдались, но Вася был совсем не против. И папе веселее, и Степка втягивается в семью.

В лес уехали с утра, вернулись лишь к вечеру — с собой набрали бутербродов и заварили чай в термосе, так что оголодали они в меру. Степа лихо скользил по накатанным лесным дорожкам, явно получая от процесса удовольствие. Он снова разрумянился и заблестел глазами — стал именно таким, каким любил его видеть Вася. А когда он выбрались на огромное поле, Вася даже немного отъехал в сторону, чтобы сполна насладиться тем, как стройная юркая фигурка рассекает белоснежную гладь.

Мерное скольжение приносило умиротворение и наводило порядок в голове. Приятно разминались мышцы. Вообще-то давно пора вернуться к спорту, утренняя зарядка — это ерунда. В какой-то момент они выехали к горке, и Вася уже было поднял палки… Как вдруг на него со спины налетел вихрь. Вася от неожиданности потерял равновесие и понесся прямо вниз. Конечно, лыжи завихляли, но он удержался бы на ногах, если бы не коварный пень. По уши в снегу, он услышал радостный Степкин смех.

Вася замер, спрятав лицо.

— Ва-ась! — через полминуты позвал Степа. — Вставай, чего лежишь?

Вася не ответил, готовя страшную месть.

Степа поспешно скатился и обеспокоенно над ним склонился.

— Вася… Васенька… Ты что же… — в его голосе зазвучали истеричные нотки. Вася, уж точно на такое не рассчитывавший, схватил Степку за талию и дернул на себя. Тот громко взвизгнул, раздался треск, крепление не выдержало, и одна из лыж куда-то укатилась. Вторая нависла над Степкой, но тот только лихорадочно ощупывал Васю. Он был белым, как окружающий их снег.

— Ты чего так испугался? — удивился Вася.

— Я думал… сотрясение или перелом, — тихо ответил Степа, его губы тряслись. Он опустил голову и уткнулся лбом в лоб Васи. — Не пугай меня так. Я больше такого не переживу.

Вася прижал его к себе, хотя становилось конкретно холодно. И мокро.

— Да куда ж я денусь, ты что. Если уж на войне смерть обошла, то и здесь не заметит.

— Ты никогда о ней не рассказывал, — после короткой паузы ответил Степа. — А у тебя ведь наверняка и медали есть.

— Нечего там вспоминать. Вставай, замерзнешь.

Вася помог Степе закрепить лыжу, и они покатили дальше. Лицо обдувал ветерок, светило солнце, в животе переваривались бутерброды с колбасой, и вскоре хорошее настроение вернулось.

В воскресенье с утра пораньше позвонил Федя и сообщил, что ОБЭП отказался заниматься их делом за отсутствием доказательной базы. Вася огорчился, но трагедии в этом не увидел. Он был уверен, что они справятся и так: чтобы убедиться в Степкиной вменяемости, было достаточно бросить на него взгляд. А вот когда Степа сидел перед загсом… тогда сомнения могли появиться, но не сейчас.

Вечером того же дня Вася позвонил начальнику и предупредил, что в понедельник не придет. Иван Палыч предсказуемо вознегодовал, и, кажется, от увольнения Васю отделяло только то, что каждый сотрудник был позарез нужен. Вообще-то Вася почти не сомневался, что шеф попросит его на выход при первой же возможности. Эта мысль его, однако, не расстраивала: в последнее время он все более четко сознавал, что к своей работе не привязан, и, более того, от нее уже тошнит. Как никогда он жалел, что не пошел вслед за отцом в навигационное училище. Ходил бы по морям, а Степку брал бы с собой поваром, омегам можно. Романтика!

В девять утра в понедельник они вышли из дома. Степа заметно нервничал, грыз ногти и судорожно прижимал к груди папку с документами. Вася был спокоен как удав. Еще на войне он изводился и бесился только в неопределенной ситуации. Но если имелась цель и были достоверно известны препятствия, ему всегда становилось несоизмеримо легче.

Степа крепко держал его за руку и который раз спрашивал:

— Но ведь получается, у них есть свидетельства моего дяди и его знакомых?

— Есть.

— И нам надо их опровергнуть?

— Да.

— А если не получится?

— Получится. Почему ты боишься? — Вася внимательно вгляделся в его лицо.

— Так, — Степа пожал плечами. — Я вообще нервничать люблю.

Вася вздохнул.

— Стеш, успокой своих тараканов. Раз я сказал, что разберемся, так и будет.

— Мне бы твою самоуверенность... И не зови меня Стешей, говорил же.

— Не буду, — ухмыльнулся Вася, — Стешенька. Стешенькой-то можно?

— Не можно, — пробурчал Степка и покраснел, радуя Васю. Коварная тактика по отвлечению внимания сработала. Степкины пальчики в новеньких перчатках казались такими тоненькими.

Но когда до здания суда осталось минут десять, у Васи зазвонил телефон. Иван Палыч. Хотелось послать его, но Вася и так вел себя чересчур вольно.

— Да! — сухо ответил он.

— Беда! — заорал на том конце Иван Палыч. — Бросай все и приезжай! Горим!

— Что? Где горим? — всполошился Вася. Степка впился в его лицо цепким взглядом.

— Баня Парашева горит! Из-за наших уебков, всех, всех урою!

Вася вытер разом вспотевший лоб. Огромную, дорогущую деревянную баню Парашева они должны были сдать со дня на день. Вася лично вложил в этот объект много сил. Но он не мог оставить Степу.

— Вызовите пожарных, что вы от меня хотите? Чтобы я голыми руками ее тушил?

— Будешь тушить, а если не приедешь, я тебя лично аутодафе сделать заставлю! — взревел начальник. — Ты представляешь, что впаяет нам Парашев? Катись сюда, будем думать, как наших дебилоидов выгородить.

Да, по-хорошему нужно было ехать. Сейчас же. Но Степка…

— Езжай, — вдруг сказал тот. Видимо, он прекрасно расслышал крики Ивана Палыча. — Я уже не маленький мальчик, справлюсь.

— Василий! — рявкнул в трубку начальник.

— Сейчас перезвоню, — бросил Вася и отключился. Внимательно посмотрел на Степу. — Ты важнее пожаров и строек.

Степа отвел взгляд.

— Мне правда очень приятно, что ты так обо мне заботишься, но помнишь тот наш разговор? Ты должен доверять мне. Мы же договорились.

— Поддержка еще никому не мешала.

— У меня все получится, обещаю. Мы ведь все обговорили. К тому же сам подумай, в каком виде я предстану, если за меня будешь выступать ты. И я не хочу, чтобы ты потерял из-за меня работу. Пожалуйста, Вася. Васенька. Василечек.

— Не зови меня так, — нахмурился Вася, пытаясь сдержать улыбку. Степа радостно лыбился, явно злорадствуя, что наконец-то смог придумать кличку сопливее «Стеши».

— Иди.

Вася почесал затылок. Действительно, чего опасаться? Они со Степой проработали такой подробный план, что справится и ребенок. И Степа прав: пора дать ему возможность доказать, что он взрослый умный человек.

— Обязательно позвони мне, как только освободишься.

Степа привстал на цыпочки и дотронулся до его щеки мягкими губами.

— Хорошо, и ты мне. Я буду волноваться. Пожалуйста, будь осторожным, — на этих словах он развернулся и пошел, не оглядываясь, прочь. Вася еще с полминуты стоял, как дебил, касаясь места поцелуя.

Домой Вася вернулся в половине двенадцатого, измученный и злющий. Он даже голода не чувствовал — только легкую тошноту. Степа обнаружился в комнате: он сидел на диване и играл, судя по характерному щелчку кнопок, на телефоне в змейку. Васю такой равнодушный прием, по правде говоря, немного покоробил. К тому времени, как Степа явился на кухню, он уже успел разогреть плов и накрутить себя.

— Ну как? — спросил Степа, усевшись напротив. — Все уладилось?

— Нет, — сухо бросил Вася.

— Проблемы?

Вася не ответил.

— Ну расскажи, я же волнуюсь!

— Не особо заметно, — буркнул Вася, но на душе все равно потеплело.

Степа пожал плечами, поставил чайник и принялся искать заварку. Достал Васину любимую — с шиповником. Потом обнял Васю со спины за плечи и, наклонившись, прижался щекой к его щеке.

— Ну не молчи, ты меня прям пугаешь. Ну не апокалипсис же у вас там случился?

И Вася не устоял, растаял.

— Хуже! — и вывалил Степке все как на духу. И про идиота Виктора, который знать не знал про технику пожарной безопасности, и про скупого Иван Палыча, который не подумал закупить огнетушители, и про юристов Парашева, которые собрались их засудить. Вся их контора носилась с горящей — как удачно пришлось к слову! — жопой, потому что они уже и так безбожно затянули сроки, а тут пожалуйста — вся работа насмарку. Когда Вася наконец-то выговорился, часы показывали первый час. Степка моргал глазами и не слишком успешно пытался скрыть зевоту. Впрочем, слушал он все равно внимательно: в нужных местах кивал головой, сочувственно охал и пару раз погладил по щеке.

— Давай спать, что ли, — опомнился Вася.

Он уже мало что соображал от изнеможения.

Уже когда они легли, и Степка, устраиваясь на ночь, привычно заворочался на своем диване, Вася вспомнил то, что так не вовремя выскочило из головы:

— Ну а ты-то что молчишь? Как сходил, как тебя выслушали?

— Все нормально, — откликнулся Степа и смачно зевнул. — Взяли мои бумажки, посмотрели… все хорошо… Отправят дело на пересмотр, как ты и говорил.

— Нет, ты подробно расскажи! — не успокоился Вася, но в ответ послышалось лишь тихое сопение. Обычно Степка так быстро не засыпал, но этот день все-таки был исключительно тяжелым. Да и выглядел Степка спокойным, значит, ЧП не произошло. Вася закрыл глаза. Вздохнул. «Расспрошу завтра», — успел подумать и отрубился.

Но дотошно допросить так и не получилось. Всю следующую неделю Васю вставал спозаранку, а возвращался домой в ночь. Степка либо еще спал, либо уже спал. Васе приходилось красться по собственной квартире, как гигантскому мышу, и это одновременно смешило и раздражало. Иногда Вася включал на телефоне фонарик и рассматривал спящего сожителя, подолгу останавливаясь взглядом на губах. Хотелось лечь рядышком, притянуть к себе, уткнуться носом ему в затылок и вот так, вдыхая яблочный аромат, покемарить. Или даже просто полежать.

Найти себе женщину, что ли? А впрочем, нет, эту песню они уже проходили.

Все их общение свелось к Степиным запискам: «щи на плите», «фаршированные баклажаны в холодильнике». Вася начинал скучать. Однако геморрой на работе когда-нибудь должен был закончиться, и тогда уж они наговорятся. Сходят в парк на каток или в кино.

Но передышка никак не наступала. В пятницу начальник отправил его в командировку в Петербург на пять дней — утрясти на месте вопросы с экстренной поставкой материалов для новой бани. Парашев требовал выстроить ее заново в смешные сроки, но деваться было некуда.

Степка воспринял его отъезд более спокойно, чем хотелось бы, но на прощанье напек ему в дорогу пирогов с капустой. Пообещал каждый вечер звонить и немедленно сообщить о любых новостях из суда. И все равно Вася отправился с тяжелым сердцем.

Питер, как всегда, захлестнул его волной своего величия и суеты. Время в этом городе бежало так быстро, что оглянешься — а уже вечер, хотя вроде только-только рассвело. Вася ежедневно звонил домой, но ничего плохого, вопреки предчувствиям, не происходило. Степа разговаривал расслабленно, его голос не выдавал волнения. Он рассказывал про дела в лаборатории и в колледже, о своих бесконечных планах на ферму. Часто Вася, измотавшийся после трудового дня, даже не пытался вникнуть в смысл его слов — просто наслаждался звуком его голоса. Хотелось домой.

Но пока не получалось. Начальство завода, поставлявшего им главные стройматериалы, отличалось нескромными аппетитами, и договориться с ними удалось только к следующей субботе. Иван Палыч рвал и метал, Вася тоже был на нервах, и даже ежевечерний променад по набережной мимо крейсера «Аврора» не поднимал настроения. Вася тосковал.

Домой он вернулся на целую неделю позже. Уже в день отъезда из Питера он купил ноутбук. Это был подарок Степке на… Да нет. Просто подарок. Ну и все-таки в ХХI веке без компьютера жили только старики.

Поезд прибывал в их городок ранним утром. О своем приезде Вася Степу не предупредил — собирался устроить сюрприз. А когда вошел в квартиру, почти сразу понял: сюрприз устроили именно ему.

В прихожей обнаружились мужские ботинки и толстый черный пуховик. На кухонном столе нашлась открытая и почти пустая бутылка из-под вина. Раковина была завалена посудой; скатерть съехала так, что свисала почти до пола. Из комнаты доносился храп.

Ничуть не Степкин храп.

Вася аккуратно поставил коробку с ноутбуком на холодильник, оперся обеими руками о столешницу, глубоко вздохнул, заставляя себя успокоиться. Главное — не наломать дров. Все может оказаться не тем, чем кажется.

Вася пошел в комнату. Несколько минут его глаза привыкали к темноте. Сейчас он не чувствовал ничего — только зудящую тошноту. Так бывало, когда он высматривал противника для того, чтобы убить.

Степа мирно спал на диване. И точно так же мирно рядом с ним, практически впритирку, спал незнакомый Васе молодой парень, но точно не Влад — Вася помнил, как тот выглядел на фотокарточке. Ниже пояса он был прикрыт одеялом, его голая волосатая грудь выглядела мерзко. Степа спал, привычно завернувшись в одеяло, как в кокон, в позе эмбриона. Пахло так, будто яблоки «Белый налив» упали с яблони, но никто их не поднял. Они подгнили. Отчетливо пованивало чужим мужским амбре.

Степа открыл глаза и громко ойкнул, встретившись взглядом с нависшим над ним Васей. Рядом заворочался незнакомый юнец.

— Степ? Ты что?

— Юра, — сказал Степа несчастным тоном. — Просыпайся.

Юра приподнял веки, и тут же отскочил к спинке кровати, судорожно прижимая одеяло к животу. Васино одеяло, кстати. Даже пододеяльник не поменяли.

— Здрассьте… — пробормотал Юра.

Вася хмыкнул. Сцена была до ужаса банальной. Нежданный муж, неверная жена… Внутри поднималась чернота, которую Вася, казалось бы, давно из себя изгнал. Стиснув зубы, он процедил:

— Одевайся и выметайся, — и пошел в ванную. Машинально ополоснул лицо ледяной водой, вымыл руки, посмотрел в зеркало, ничего не видя. Подобный разъедающий гнев нападал на него только на войне, когда он видел изуродованные трупы знакомых и друзей. Когда понимал, что у него навсегда отняли близкого человека, что надо отомстить.

Но сейчас была не война. И Степа был омегой, и они, в конце концов, не давали друг другу никаких обещаний.

Он вышел спустя две минуты. Юра уже натягивал свой пуховик в коридоре. Степа нерешительно сжимал в руках пальто. Вася не смотрел ему в лицо.

— Мы можем все объяснить, — вякнул Юра.

— Вон, — только и ответил Вася. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Юра метнулся на лестничную клетку.

— Мне тоже уходить? — спросил Степа.

Вася молча зашел в комнату, открыл окна.

— Вась, — залепетал ходивший за ним по пятам Степа, — но ведь он просто пришел ко мне в гости и засиделся, не прогонять же его? И куда его было положить, не на твою же кровать?

Вася бы поверил. Он хотел верить. Но запах и вина в Степкиных глазах…

Вася молча отодвинул Степку и прошел мимо него в комнату. Включил на полную мощность свет. Откинул с дивана одеяло. На темно-синей простыне белели два характерных пятна.

Он повернулся к Степе. Тот покраснел и сжал кулаки.

— Ну и что? Это дружеская взаимопомощь, и… ничего такого! И вообще, я не обязан перед тобой отчитываться!

Вася мысленно досчитал до десяти. Потом до двадцати. Голос Степы звенел, напоминая комариный писк. Нужно было на улицу. Срочно. Он схватил пальто, Степа попытался придержать его за локоть, но Вася зло выдернул руку.

Он долго шагал куда глаза глядят. Вернее, куда несли ноги: он почти ничего не замечал. В голове шумело — то ли от того, что он не спал уже почти двое суток, то ли от пережитой вспышки ярости. Сейчас ей на смену пришло горькое разочарование. Однако выгнать Степу он был не в силах. Куда его? К этому подозрительному Юре?

Прав был отец. Да, он же хотел с ним тогда поговорить, а они так и не созвонились. Замечтался, потерял голову — и вот результат. Все, как его и предупреждали.

Вася очнулся у дальней аптеки, чью вывеску тускло освещал фонарь. Значит, прошел почти пять километров. Только теперь он почувствовал, что продрог, уши — он выскочил без шапки — по ощущениям, превратились в сосульки. Вася потрогал правую мочку, и ее закололо, как иголками. Пора было возвращаться.

Он побрел домой, кисло представляя, как кинется оправдываться Степка. Конечно, в его интересах задержаться в чужой квартире подольше, где с него ничего не требуют и куда можно безнаказанно водить своих дружков. И с чего он когда-то решил, что Степа тоже к нему неровно дышит? Вася напряг память, пытаясь припомнить что-нибудь подходящее. Да, Степа часто к нему ластился, но, возможно, он просто был тактилен.

Кажется, в нижнем шкафчике должна была остаться открытая бутылка водки. Он напьется, а там посмотрим.

Проходя мимо загса, Вася зло плюнул в его сторону, и ковылявшая мимо бабулька испуганно взвизгнула: «Хулиганье!» Почти взошло солнце. У подъезда стояла большая открытая «Нива» с характерным раскрасом. Опять Петрович, что ли, буянит, успел подумать Вася, как на улицу вывели тонкую белую фигурку. Фигурка трепыхалась, но ее удерживала фигура намного мощнее, в форме. Водитель «Нивы» распахнул дверцы машины.

Вася, выйдя из ступора, бросился вперед, но не успел: машина с ревом укатила. А Вася остался стоять, беспомощно сжимая кулаки.

Глава 12

Разумеется, поспать не получилось. До самой ночи Вася был на ногах. Обиду смыла мучительная тревога, да еще и Степа, разумеется, не додумался взять с собой телефон.

Первым делом Вася отправился в отделение милиции, раз уж Степку забрала их машина. Там удивились, пробили номер и сказали, что это не их дело. «Обратитесь в отделение суда, адрес дать?» Заявление они принимать отказались.

Вася метнулся в суд с четким желанием крушить и ломать. Однако через час он вышел оттуда абсолютно потерянный, даже боясь представить, с какого конца начинать разгребать. Если бы сейчас ему под руки попался Степка, Вася разом забыл бы свои принципы, что с омегами и женщинами рукоприкладство запрещено. Выпорол бы по голой жопе!

После того как Вася сломил сопротивление чиновников, которые абсолютно точно не желали даже разговаривать с «человеком с улицы», стала вырисовываться любопытная картина. Во-первых, Степа в суд не явился и, следственно, никаких свидетельских показаний не занес. Вася не верил, обвинял всех в коррупции и клялся добраться до правды, на что ему, чтобы отвязаться, показали книгу, где велся учет всех появлявшихся в учреждении. А потом еще и продемонстрировали запись видеокамеры со входа примерно за тот промежуток времени. Степа действительно не приходил. А сцена, которую Вася наблюдал у подъезда, называлась приводом из-за злостного уклонения, и осуществляли — совершенно законно — этот привод вполне себе уполномоченные лица: судебный пристав и участковый.

Во-вторых, Васе пояснили, что показания к лишению Степана Нестеренко дееспособности у них действительно имеются, так как «существуют практически неопровержимые доказательства». Но сколько Вася ни настаивал, подробностей он не получил, только в общих чертах узнал, что Степа с детства страдал легкой формой шизофрении, которая в последнее время стала резко прогрессировать. И нет, членов комиссии судебно-психиатрической экспертизы вам знать не положено, уймитесь, гражданин, мы вам и так слишком много сказали.

И в-третьих, да, конечно, занести свидетельства в пользу Степана Нестеренко можно, они будет учтены. Только сегодня мы до трех.

Под конец принимавшая Васю женщина смотрела так сочувственно, что ему захотелось поскорее унести ноги.

Что он, собственно, и сделал. Уже на улице Вася с огромным трудом поборол желание побиться головой о фонарный столб. Почему Степа солгал? О чем думал, чем руководствовался? И ведь ни намеком… Ответов не было.

Все это наводило на неприятные мысли.

Вася отправился на маршрутке домой, чтобы найти и донести до места назначения необходимые документы, в которых подтверждалось, что Степан Нестеренко — адекватный, социально активный и имеющий определенный род деятельности человек. По дороге его озарило, что неплохо бы позвонить Феде. Тот ответил не сразу и был явно недоволен.

Когда Вася выложил всю неприглядную историю, Федя долго молчал. Так долго, что Васе стало не по себе.

— Не хотел говорить, что я предупреждал, но я предупреждал. Я сразу понял, что добром это не кончится. И теперь ты все так же утверждаешь, что он соображает?

— Я уже не знаю, что думать, — честно признался Вася. — Но защитить его необходимо.

— Может, дать всему идти своим путем? — осторожно предложил Федька. — И не нужна ему никакая защита? Если твой Степа здоров, этого не скроешь. А если нет — так вдруг оно и к лучшему?

— Нет, — рявкнул Вася, все внутри него противилось подобной перспективе. Хотя Степа был еще тот фрукт. — Мы должны подстраховаться.

Федя громко и тяжко вздохнул, изо всех сил демонстрируя, как ему не повезло с таким другом-болваном.

— Ну а доверенность у тебя хоть есть?

Никакой доверенности у Васи, разумеется, не было.

— И что ты от меня хочешь?

— Ты ж юрист, — ухмыльнулся Вася, зная, как Федя ненавидит эту фразу. — Придумай!

Друг подумал и сообщил, что без доверенности Васи и адвокатского ордера им в суде делать нечего.

— Так за чем дело стало?

— За тем, Васенька, что для этого нужна подпись Степана. А подделка подписи может вылиться до трех лет.

Вася не ответил, но многозначительно помолчал в трубку. Во-первых, он был в маршрутке не один. А во-вторых, Федька и сам все понял:

— Даже не уговаривай. Нет. Я не согласен.

— Жду тебя у себя, — припечатал Вася.

Где-то на заднем плане у Федьки послышался басовитый детский рев. Что-то упало и загремело. Вася хмыкнул.

— Ладно, еду. Через полчаса буду.

Федька приехал даже быстрее, и они с Васей столкнулись прямо у подъезда. Друг выглядел взъерошенным и немного помятым, под мышкой у него был зажат тонкий деловой портфель. 

— Будем оформлять! — объяснил Федя. 

— Я в тебя верю, — обнадежил его Вася и заглянул в холодильник. Почти полная кастрюля с грибным супом самую малость приподняла настроение.

— Ты варил? — рассеянно спросил Федя, уже разложивший свои бумажки на столе и увлеченно что-то писавший.

— Конечно, приехал и первым делом к плите побежал, — без огонька съязвил Вася. Когда первая радость, что голодать не придется, прошла, снова навалилась тоска. Эх, Степа, Степа…

Спустя полчаса Федька потрясал двумя готовыми бумажками: 

— Все! Теперь жизнь Степана в твоих руках! Точнее, получишь его подпись, и сразу в твоих! И да… образца его подписи у тебя случайно нет? Взглянуть бы.

Вася задумался. Степа однозначно при нем нигде не расписывался. Паспорта и полиса тоже не обнаружилось.

Друг посмотрел на него с укоризной.

— Все вы, злоумышленники такие, сначала недоброе дело задумаете, а уже потом мозгами пораскинете.

Вася пожал плечами. 

— Значит, пробьемся в эту экспертную клинику и получим его подпись, — решил он.

— Почему во множественном числе? И ты думаешь, что никто там вот совсем не поинтересуется, что это ты за бумажки возможному психу суешь? И, чтоб ты знал, туда вообще-то нельзя попасть. Просто так.

— Федр, я не узнаю тебя в гриме! — строго сказал Вася. — Когда ты успел превратиться в такого зануду? Где твоя молодецкая удаль? Где жажда приключений?

— Жажду приключений хорошо утоляет уголовный кодекс, — отрезал Федька, но вдруг погрустнел: — Стареем мы, эх. Становимся скучными и совсем взрослыми… А помнишь, как мы с тобой на гонках “Жигулей” зажигали? Мой зверь почти разваливался, но как было весело! 

— Ничего, сейчас вспомнишь молодость, — утешил его Вася. — Не пустят с парадного, пролезем с черного. 

Федька снял очки и потер глаза. 

— Я совсем забыл тебя такого.

— Какого? — чуть настороженно уточнил Вася.

Федя неопределенно покачал рукой:

— С шилом в жопе. Последние годы, как ты вернулся сам-знаешь-откуда, тебя из дома можно было только шантажом и вытащить. Ходил, будто семьдесят, без слез не взглянешь. Я уже не чаял, что ты придешь в себя. И кого благодарить? Впрочем, я догадываюсь. Любовь тебе к лицу, мой милый.

Вася покраснел. Неужели именно так все выглядело со стороны, что он в депрессии? 

— А тебе нет, вон, лысина показалась. Так что, идем на дело?

Федька ухмыльнулся.

На дело они собрались, понятно, ночью. Федя смотался домой к жене, а Вася — к шефу, который потребовал немедленно прибыть и срочно доложить об успехах в Питере. Услышанным Иван Палыч остался доволен, даже туманно намекнул на премию и отпуск. Впрочем, его благостный настрой быстро прошел: он вдруг нахмурился и принялся постукивать пальцами по столу. Это — об этом знали все сотрудники их конторки — значило, что грядет разнос. Вася мысленно усмехнулся: политика кнута и пряника в масштабе отдельно взятого начальника.

— Да, за всеми дрязгами из головы выскочило, — начал Иван Палыч, — мне ж Набокин звонил. И, представь-ка, предъявлял к тебе претензии. Говорит, пытаешься чуть ли не саботировать рабочий процесс.

Вася выдержал его взгляд:

— Вы, похоже, друг друга недопоняли. Я предупреждал его по поводу благонадежности одного из партнеров, не более. 

— Ой ли, — покачал головой Иван Палыч. — Набокин — не тот, с кем можно шутить, да и меня такие новости не радуют. Не вмешивай в бизнес личное, Василий. Это ни к чему хорошему не приведет. 

И Вася еще думал, что после откровений в суде и привода Степки в клинику хуже быть не может? Наивный он дурак, вот кто.

За Федькой Вася зашел к нему домой. Его жена Люба встретила его без излишней любезности, но попыталась накормить котлетами. Вася попробовал вежливо отказаться, но Люба оказалась непреклонна и настойчиво попросила, чтобы он ее лишний раз не бесил, а то она припомнит. Котлеты оказались ничего такими, а пюре и вовсе бесподобным. А уж салатик с крабовыми палочками...

Федька, понимающе глядя, как Вася подскребает на тарелке, выдал:

— Даже если мы разведемся, я все равно буду приходить к ней ужинать.

Люба шутливо огрела его половником по лбу.

После они с Федькой закрылись у него в кабинете. Федька ворчал, но выглядел откровенно довольным, чувствовалось, что в нем кипит азарт. Даже его пока маленькая лысина блестела как-то… по-боевому. План был лихим и безрассудным, и строился только на том, что видел Вася, когда обошел чуть ранее днем экспертную клинику кругом, и на том, что вызнал Федя, у которого случайно завалялся телефончик заведующего этой самой клиникой (в глубине души Вася был уверен, что у друга найдется и телефончик президента). Заведующий рассказал мало, но по существу — достаточно, чтобы рискнуть на авантюру. Они ржали, как кони, обсуждая подробности, так что в какой-то момент к ним заглянула Люба. Уходя, она не закрыла дверь, и через пару минут в кабинет вполз малек.

Федька тут же подхватил сына на руки.

— Гордись, Антон Федорович, своим папкой — он у тебя герой! Идут на штурм! Огонь! Ты-ды-ды-ды!

Федькин наследник довольно заагукал. 

— Весь в меня, — сказал Федька. 

Вася посмотрел на младенца и подумал, что уже давно в том возрасте, чтобы стать отцом. И держать на руках своего ребенка, воспитывать его, играть с ним и вот так же гордо надувать грудь. 

Зашла Люба и забрала Антона.

— Сам-то не планируешь? — с деланой небрежностью спросила она у Васи, явно перехватив его задумчивый взгляд.

— Я еще маленький, — отрезал Вася. Люба с Федей посмотрели на него с одинаковыми улыбками. — Что?

Ровно в час ночи они стояли под темными окнами клиники. Оба были одеты в черные куртки и штаны и — по крайней мере, Вася — чувствовали себя, как в детстве, когда на спор залезли ночью на бывшую фабрику, где обосновались наркоманы и бомжи.

Федька, зажимая под мышкой папку, пытался развернуть чертеж. Вася натягивал плотные перчатки, придирчиво рассматривая ветхую пожарную лестницу. Она только чудом не рассыпалась, даром что железная.

— Так, — сказал Федя, — вроде судебно-психиатрические отделения находятся в этом крыле. Стационар должен быть на четвертом этаже. Палату придется искать самим. Ты точно готов вот на это все?

— Тайком вламываться ночью в больницу, чтобы получить подпись на не очень законно оформленные документы? Спрашиваешь! Всегда готов!

Вася первым полез вверх. Он чувствовал себя беззаботным и молодым, руки сами цеплялись, ноги сами находили опору. Федька, набравший в последние годы вес, иногда кряхтел, но тоже карабкался быстро и уверенно.

На уровне четвертого этажа Вася оторвался от пожарной лестницы и ступил на тоненький, явно хрупкий карниз. Если заведующий, кажется, поверивший, что они хотели просто прийти днем под окна к знакомому, не наврал, то именно эти три окна вели в три палаты, предназначенные под клиентов судебно-психиатрических экспертов. Свет не горел ни в одном из окон.

Вася осторожно заглянул в первое окно — эта палата была пустой. У следующего окна он чуть не спалился: на одной из трех кроватей сидела девушка и смотрела пустым взглядом прямо перед собой. Значит, следующая палата была омежьей, уже хлеб. 

В третьей, последней палате оказалось два человека, оба спали. Первый был очень длинным, из-под одеяла свисала длиннопалая морщинистая рука, а второй… Степа лежал лицом к окну. Васино зрение уже давно привыкло к темноте, поэтому он разглядел и горестно изогнутые губы, и обиженно сведенные к переносице брови… Рядом шумно дышал Федька, тоже заглядывая в окно. Вася тихо-тихо стукнул по решетке. Степкин сон оказался, как всегда чутким — он сразу же открыл глаза. Хотя вполне возможно, он и не спал вовсе. 

Несколько секунд он широко открытыми глазами смотрел прямо на Васю. Затем вскочил и, оглянувшись на не пошевелившегося соседа, бросился к окну и осторожно открыл его.

— Вася? Откуда ты… как ты… — он просунул сквозь решетку кисть, и вид у него был до того потерянный, что Вася в ту же секунду простил ему Юру и суд. Все это было неважно. Он сжал его тонкие пальцы.

Впрочем, сейчас было не время распускать сопли.

— Он… — Вася кивнул на второго обитателя палаты, — не проснется? Мы можем говорить?

— Он совсем старенький, — прошептал Степка, — почти все время спит. И еще он глуховат. Но все-таки скажи, зачем вы…

— Объясни мне, — перебил его Вася, — что это за фокусы в суде? Почему я прихожу, а мне заявляют…

— Потом, потом, — зло вклинился Федька, — Степан, здравствуйте, я адвокат и буду защищать ваши интересы…

Федя минуты за две сжато рассказал, что от него нужно, достал, опасно покачнувшись, документы и показал, где подписать. Достал из кармана ручку. Просунул листочки сквозь решетку. Но Степка внезапно заупрямился:

— Я вас совсем не знаю! 

Вася вскипел:

— А ну подписывай, папу твоего! Это мой друг, я ему доверяю как себе. Быстро!

Степа что-то недовольно пробурчал, но послушно вывел роспись. 

— А теперь, — прищурился Вася, — ты мне все расскажешь.

— Я… мне… 

Степка, будто враз обессилев, прижался лицом к решетке. Вася, окончательно забыв о безопасности, протянул руку и приподнял его лицо за подбородок. Какой же он был сейчас несчастный и родной. 

— Стеша…

— Медсестра! — вдруг кто-то громко крикнул старческим голосом. — Убивцы лезут! 

Степа дернулся и торопливо закрыл окно. В последний раз взглянул в глаза Васе и бросился на кровать. Федька, как какой-нибудь спецназовец, быстро и уверенно двигался к пожарной лестнице. Но Вася задержался и поэтому услышал:

— Чего кричали? — недовольно спросил сонный женский голос.

— Ему, кажется, кошмар приснился, — пробормотал Степа.

— Сейчас смеряю давление.

Вася выдохнул и бесшумно — в который раз пригодилась служба в армии — двинулся к Федьке. Тот закатил глаза.

Они оказались на земле через три минуты. Но заговорили лишь минут через двадцать, когда перестало бешено колотиться сердце.

— Все-таки староват я стал для таких… увеселений, — наконец задумчиво произнес друг. — Ты же понимаешь, что мы могли тупо дать на лапу?

— Разумеется, — степенно кивнул Вася. — Но до этого мы еще не доросли.

Они разошлись на Садовой улице — отсюда им было в разные стороны. И только устало глядя другу вслед, Вася вдруг вспомнил:

— Вот же черт!

Он забыл передать Степе мобильный телефон. Вот зараза!

Поспать удалось от силы часа четыре. Тянуть было нельзя, по воскресеньям отделение суда закрывалось очень рано. К тому же надо было найти писульки Степкиных дружков. На видном месте нужные бумажки не лежали, и Васе пришлось хорошенько их поискать. Перерыв всю комнату и кухню, он наконец-то додумался заглянуть в нижний ящик шкафа, где Степа хранил нижнее белье. Там-то, на стопке старых белых хлопковых трусиков, и обнаружилась та самая папка. Вася жадно схватил ее, открыл… закрыл глаза, подумал о вечном, представил водопад, вспомнил малиновый пирог папы… 

В папке лежало лишь творение самого Васи и несколько тетрадных листочков, на которых с ошибками было, без особых вариаций, написано нечто вроде: «Нормальный парень, мы в кино ходили, и вообще».

Вася схватился за голову. Вот почему Степка сделал все, чтобы он не прочел эти «свидетельства». Показывать-то было нечего. Неужели не нашлось мало-мальски разумного, взрослого человека, в той же лаборатории, который согласился бы написать что-то хоть адекватное?.. Впрочем, Вася погорячился: в папке, под всеми прочими бумажками, обнаружился еще, гм, документ. На белом листе А4 было в очень осторожных формулировках выведено, что Степа — вполне социальный молодой человек, проявляет желание учиться и заслуживает снисхождения. Это «снисхождение» смущало. 

Неужели все это время от его внимания ускользало нечто важное? Вася порылся в памяти, но, помимо самых ранних эпизодов в загсе, ничего особенно подозрительного вспомнить не смог. Степа мыслил довольно ясно, хозяйничал, учился и вообще был похож на его, Васиного, папу.

И все-таки…

Собрав все, что есть, Вася метнулся к суду. Там его уже ждал Федька — злой, тоже не выспавшийся. Одет он был в деловой костюм. Бегло просмотрев принесенное Васей позорище, он лишь страдальчески возвел очи к небу, словно ничего другого и не ожидал, и они двинулись на абордаж. В канцелярии говорил практически только Федька. Он был знаком с секретарем — степенным омегой средних лет — и быстро договорился, чтобы им поставили нужные штампики и внесли их в реестр. Показания Степиных знакомых у них тоже приняли без всяких яких. Секретарь явно горел желанием поскорей от них отделаться. 

Под конец Вася попросил записать их на прием к помощнику судьи — Федька говорил, это верный способ разобраться в ситуации. Секретарь куда-то позвонил, полминуты поговорил, а потом, строго посмотрев на них, назвал кабинет и со значением добавил: «Поднимайтесь, вас ждут прямо сейчас». 

Федька потом объяснил, что им с этим очень повезло. 

Все шло так гладко, что Вася даже чуть-чуть расслабился. Но рано: когда они поднялись на второй этаж, двери одного из кабинетов распахнулись, и два человека в черной форме вывели в коридор третьего, зло выкрикивающего «Вы не имеете права! Выслушайте меня!» Вася на секунду остолбенел — уж с кем-кем, а со Степиным дядькой он тут встретиться не ожидал. 

— Ну, здравствуйте, Всеволод Алексеевич, — произнес Вася, но тот его, похоже, не услышал. Он был занят. 

Глава 13

  
— Отпустите меня! — орал Всеволод Алексеевич. — Вы меня не так поняли! Дайте же сказать! У вас нет права!

«Очень интересно», — подумал Вася и покосился на друга. Тот наблюдал за разворачивающейся сценой с выражением снисходительного скептицизма, явно видя подобное не впервые.

— Пойдем, — Федька кивнул на дверь нужного кабинета. Но не успели они сделать и шагу, как со стороны лестницы раздался истошный визг:

— Сева! Что с тобой? Как вы смеете! Это произвол!

Повернувшись, Вася узрел омегу лет тридцати — низенького, блондинистого и на очень высоких каблуках, которые оглушающе стучали о бетонные ступеньки.

— Артур, не лезь! — прохрипел дядька, но Артур, очевидно, вошел в раж:

— Отпустите его! Вы знаете, кто я?

Дверь злополучного кабинета отворилась, и в коридор вышел полноватый мужчина. Судя по всему, тот самый помощник судьи.

— Не кричите. Вас тоже вывести? — устало спросил он.

— Да я секретарь самого главного прокурора! — принял гордую позу Артур. — У меня такие связи!

— Ведите его поскорее, пока у меня голова не разболелась, — махнул помощник приставам. Те снова подхватили Всеволода Алексеевича под руки и потащили к выходу. Артур бросился вслед, время от времени оборачиваясь и крича:

— Мы вас тут всех засудим! Я на вас жалобу в саму Москву напишу! Вас всех уволят! Всех!

— Весело тут у вас, — задумчиво прокомментировал Федька.

— Ох, — помощник судьи вытер лоб. — И откуда они такие берутся? Сначала взятку пытаются дать, потом скандал устраивают… Вы ко мне?

По итогам консультации выяснилось важное. Со стороны истца все казалось чистым, плюс — сюрприз-сюрприз! — ходатайство подкреплялось заявлением от психоневрологического диспансера, где Степа состоял на учете. Помощник судьи пожал плечами, но посоветовал пригласить дополнительно сертифицированных независимых экспертов… Однако сам помощник сомневался в целесообразности этой затеи.

Федя явно был полностью согласен, но промолчал, наверняка из солидарности. Вася мысленно поблагодарил его: и без этого изъедали сомнения.

Когда они вышли на улицу, Федька на прощание сказал, что можно попробовать еще раз пробиться к Степке — только не ночью через окно, а полузаконно, за мзду малую. Не слишком принципиальный медбрат или медсестра вполне могли бы его пропустить, правда, не оставили бы Степу без присмотра.

Вася решил, что прорвется к бывшему сожителю при первой же возможности. Но сначала — выспаться. И поесть.

Но в психушку, где в специальном отделении лежал Степка, Вася смог попасть лишь через три дня. Шеф запряг так, что не продохнуть. Сейчас, в этот и так нелегкий период, к ним внезапно прикопалась налоговая, которую, как свято верил Иван Палыч, на них натравил мстительный Парашев. В общем, оказалось не до смеха; все злились и стояли на ушах. Вася приходил домой чуть ли не к одиннадцати (а Иван Палыч вообще ночевал в офисе).

Дома было холодно и голодно; окна встречали чернотой, а холодильник — звенящей пустотой. Силы оставались только на то, чтобы съесть, не чувствуя вкуса, какой-нибудь полуфабрикат и завалиться в постель. Однако уснуть сразу, как раньше, не получалось: именно в этот момент накатывали мысли, которые днем отпугивала работа. Как там Степа, что с ним творят? Что он сам натворил и творит? Куда все катится? Перед закрытыми глазами мелькали страшные картинки: Степу лечат электричеством, Степа трахается с Юрой, Степа прыгает с четвертого этажа — ведь что еще может прийти в эту голову?

Думать о том, что будет, если Степу признают недееспособным — и, конечно, поручат опеку его дядьке, — не хотелось. Думать о том, что будет, если Степку оправдают, а он побежит к этому своему Юре, было невыносимо. И Вася принимался считать слонов и вспоминать строчки скучных школьных стихов про природу, чтобы хотя бы на несколько часов забыть, как это — снова погрузиться в беспросветное одиночество.

Череда неприятностей никак не заканчивалась. В среду, когда Вася наконец-то добрался до больницы, его встретили в штыки и пообещали вызвать милицию, если он не сгинет прямо сейчас. Но хотя бы телефон согласились передать — с неохотой, но все же. Впрочем, донесли ли его до адресата, осталось неясным: через полчаса Вася набрал Степку, но тот не ответил и позже не перезвонил.

А в четверг из суда сообщили, что отправлять дело в общее производство не станут за неимением достаточно веских обоснований. Вася набрал Федьку, но тот занимался докучливым клиентом, был не в духе, да и просто не мог посвящать Степе так много времени. В конце концов, у него была семья, которую требовалось хоть иногда кормить.

В тот же четверг, но вечером, позвонил отец. При звуке его голоса Вася вспомнил, что задолжал ему разговор, но отец, судя по всему, обижен не был. Даже наоборот: в его голосе проскальзывало плохо скрытое торжество. Однако он не объяснил, что его так обрадовало, а потребовал встречи — да вот в эту же пятницу. Вася нутром чувствовал, что жопа, в которую он попал, после встречи лишь углубится, но отказывать отцу не стал.

В пятницу у Васи буквально все валилось из рук: любимая чашка разбилась так, что осколки даже при желании не склеить. На работе очередной заказчик обнаружил ошибку в сметах, Иван Палыч метал гром и молнии, Алла глотала таблетки валерьянки, а Вася мечтал, что когда-нибудь отсюда свалит.

Короче, на встречу с отцом он шел порядком на нервах. Тот внезапно и сам не приехал, и в родительский дом не вызвал, но позвал в ресторанчик в центре города. Честно говоря, у Васи не было ни малейшего желания сидеть в шумном и людном месте, так что он планировал удрать побыстрее. Но когда официант указал на нужный столик, понял: не выйдет. Помимо отца там сидели Всеволод Алексеевич и еще один мужик — немолодой, грузный и кого-то почти неуловимо напоминавший. Кого-то знакомого… очень знакомого.

— Ну, — сказал отец, — со Всеволодом Алексеевичем ты уже знаком, так что вот, знакомься: Дмитрий Алексеевич.

— Можно по фамилии — Нестеренко, — протянул руку тот, и у Васи ушла земля из-под ног. Он понял, кого напоминал этот человек. Или, точнее, кто напоминал этого человека. Хотелось надеяться, что это фарс, розыгрыш, какой-нибудь родственник… Но сходство, имя, многозначительный блеск в глазах отца и дядькина улыбка превосходства могли означать только одно.

— Приятно, — вежливо ответил Вася и пожал ладонь Степкиному отцу.

Он сел рядом с отцом. Перед Степкиными родственниками уже стояли рюмки водки и закуски; отец пил воду — он наверняка был за рулем. Подошел официант, но Вася покачал головой.

Никто не пытался завязать светскую беседу. Первым начал Дмитрий Алексеевич: он негромко прочистил горло, одним глотком ополовинил свою рюмку и приступил:

— Наверно, раз уж так все сложилось, мы рано или поздно все равно бы встретились, но вот недавно со Всеволодом связался Кирилл Игнатьевич, и я все бросил и приехал. Мне, право слово, приятно, что вы защищаете Степушку, верю, что все из чистейших побуждений, но чувствую, я должен вам кое-что рассказать.

И он рассказал.

— У нас с Олегом Степа — единственный сын. Наследник. Он с младенчества был болезненный, не… необычный, и лет в десять мы его к психиатру знакомому и отвели. Дмитрию Львовичу — знаете его, он еще в больнице прием ведет? Сказал, что в психике у него нарушения. Диагноз поставил, это… как его?..

— Шизотипическое расстройство, — подсказал Всеволод Алексеевич.

— Ага, оно самое. Вот. Мы, конечно, горевали, но лечили его, что еще делать. Но в девяностые разве толковые лекарства было найти? Вот он то вполне себе здоровенький мальчишка, то чудачит: чушь городит, бредни придумает, друзей — если вдруг завел — дичиться начинает… Когда чуть повзрослел, влюбляться стал так, что пару раз вены резал… почти. Дмитрий Львович, здоровья ему, говорил, что он может это… стабилизироваться. Уж как мы надеялись…

Дмитрий Алексеевич тяжко вздохнул и взглянул на брата, словно передавая эстафету. Тот едва заметно качнул головой:

— А потом Олега пневмония доконала. Он и так из-за переживаний здоровьем хрупким стал, а тут простудился, слег, да так и не встал. Степка от горя с катушек слетел. Решил сначала, что мы его нарочно уморили. Потом — будто в его гробу чужого человека похоронили. Тяжелое было время, да…

Дмитрий Алексеевич допил оставшуюся водку и жестом подозвал официанта. Тот вскоре принес ему вторую порцию. Выпив и эту, он снова принял роль повествователя на себя:

— Я в том доме жить больше не смог, все там об Олеге напоминало. Уехал к тетке в Прибалтику, а там нового мужа повстречал. Степка взбеленился, переезжать ко мне отказался, со Всеволодом остался. Уж не знаю, что у него в дурной башке делается, но он себе придумал, что я тоже умер. Возомнил себя сироткой, которому надо родительское дело продолжать. Бегал за одним молодым мужиком, мы с ним потом разговаривали — тот жаловался, мол, проходу не дает, стоило обмолвиться, что отец свиней разводит. Наш-то надеялся, что этот ему поможет, все ждал его, хотя кому он сдался.

— Подождите, — осторожно уточнил Вася, стараясь сохранять спокойствие, — значит, к ферме Степа отношения, по сути, не имеет?

— Имеет, — с плохо скрытым недовольством вклинился Всеволод Алексеевич, — Олег, земля ему пухом, незадолго до смерти успел свою долю на него переоформить. Степе как раз восемнадцать стукнуло. Ох, знал бы я, во что это выльется, выбил из головы Олега эту чушь! Степке ничего доверять нельзя. Да он и не знает, как таким хозяйством управлять: он ведь туда от силы раз в месяц заглядывал. Я-то весь процесс как свои пять пальцев знаю, любого работника по имени назову! Если б я не уезжал… Не позволю этому идиоту пустить все под откос! Не позволю!

— Выбирайте слова, — сухо посоветовал Вася.

— А ты кто такой, чтобы мне указывать?

— Жених, — после секундной паузы ответил Вася. — Мы со Степой решили пожениться. И я…

— Ну что ты несешь, — досадливо махнул на него рукой отец. — Ты хоть знаешь, что это за блядина?

— Отец, не смей!

— … мы до твоего прихода уже успели кое-что обсудить. Я много чего интересного выяснил. Твой, гм, жених вешается на любого доступного альфу. Это болезнь, Василий. Ему требуется серьезное лечение, а не брак и не, тем более, ответственность за свою жизнь.

— Ему нужна была защита, он искал в альфах защиту, — вдруг осенило Васю. — От вас, в первую очередь, как я теперь понимаю. Но теперь эту защиту ему даю я.

— Его расстройство за последний год переросло в шизофрению, — веско сказал Всеволод Алексеевич. — Экспертиза покажет все как есть. Мы лишь по-отцовски советуем не мешать. Мы делаем правильные вещи.

— Сын, — добавил отец, — докажи, что ты не потерял разум окончательно.

Что ж, придется доказать.

— Вы бы не стали устраивать эту встречу, если бы ничего не боялись. Значит, что-то нечисто. У меня есть связи и доверенность от Степы, и я буду… его оберегать. 

Вася поднялся, надел пальто и шапку. Отец и Степкины родственнички смотрели на него кто зло, кто кисло, кто ошарашенно.

— До свидания. Отец, передавай привет папе.

И Вася вышел из кафе, но отойти не успел, его догнал отец.

— Василий!

Вася закрыл на секунду глаза, повернулся.

— Ты это хотел мне тогда сказать? Что у Степы травма с детства?

Отец не смутился:

— Ты так ничего и не понял. Мне жаль видеть, что все мои предупреждения не пригодились, хотя я старался вложить в твою голову ума. Твой Степа — блядун и неблагодарная свинья, и всем будет лучше, если он окажется под присмотром специалистов, раз он остается один в этом городе.

— Если бы ты не был мне отцом… — процедил Вася, стискивая кулаки. И вдруг до него дошло: — Что значит, остается один?

— Поднял бы на меня руку? Не дорос еще, — усмехнулся отец. — И чем ты слушал? Всеволод Алексеевич переезжает в Петербург. Твоя шлюшка нестабильна, сколько раз я говорил, что омегам доверять ни в коем случае нельзя. Им порой не хватает твердой руки.

— Замолчи, — хрипло попросил Вася. — Или я не сдержусь. Папе, по-твоему, тоже твердой руки не хватает?

Отец на мгновение отвел глаза:

— На твоего папу я потратил много сил, и в молодости… в молодости нам обоим пришлось… нелегко.

Вася выдохнул, стараясь успокоиться.

— Если я узнаю, что ты… бьешь его, я заберу его к себе. И не приближайся к Степе, когда это закончится. Я все сказал.

— Василий! Ты…

Но Вася быстро зашагал прочь. Глаза застилало черной пеленой, зубы грозили превратиться в крошку. Но, внезапно озарило его, было кое-что и хорошее от этой продуктивной беседы, принесшей столько разочарования в близком человеке. Дядька переезжает в Петербург, для чего, очевидно, и продает ферму. Это было интересно. Это была зацепка.

В целом, ничего особо нового Вася не узнал. Легким шоком стало появление живого Степкиного отца; впрочем, было неудивительно, что Степа предпочел считать себя сиротой. Все его комплексы, оговорки, бедная одежонка, виктимность, страх и умение распознавать насилие говорили сами за себя. Однако если он всерьез заявлял, что сирота, это могли использовать против него в суде. Тот же, например, отец. А что до шизофрении, то Дмитрий Львович давно расставил все точки над «i». Неприятно, что все это тянулось с детства, но все самые яркие симптомы — внезапная апатия, инертность, которую сменял взрыв энергии или эмоций, странные идеи — нельзя было считать по-настоящему опасными ни для самого Степы, ни для окружающих.

Вася снова подумал о Степкиных родственничках и ощутил гадливость. Если бы не когда-то данный себе зарок отказаться от насилия, Вася врезал бы обоим. И Дмитрию, который бросил больного сына, пусть он и успел вырасти, и Всеволоду, который собирался уехать в Петербург.

И следовало сделать, что нужно было сделать с самого начала: съездить на пресловутую ферму и посмотреть, вокруг чего, собственно, сыр-бор. Вася отправился туда на следующее же утро, благо была суббота.

Адрес он знал — еще когда-то давно тот был указан на одной из бесчисленных бумажек, которые приходилось подписывать с Набокиным. Вася, не придавая значения, его запомнил, и вот сейчас, пожалуйста: это действительно ценное знание пригодилось. Поистине мозг — это нечто странное и непостижимое.

Ферма находилась недалеко от деревни, где жил дядька и — раньше — Степка. Километра три пришлось топать по уже подтаивающему снегу пешком, по прокатанной лишь снегоходами дороге.

Уже на подходе к тому самому нехорошему хозяйству Вася стиснул зубы так, что заиграли желваки. Ферма была — теперь-то Вася в подобном разбирался — по местным меркам просто огромной, явно рассчитанной на содержание стада, и далеко не только коров. Неудивительно, что Набокин так стремился перекупить ее: семья Нестеренко стала бы ему в этих краях серьезным конкурентом.

Вася вспомнил, какую ветхую одежонку привез когда-то Степке из родительского дома, но на время отогнал эту мысль.

Он зашел внутрь постройки — со входа, который условно можно было посчитать парадным. Внутри оказалось жарко, душно; характерно пахло, сновали люди. Вася в первые же секунд десять насчитал человек пять.

— Вы к кому? — подошла к нему высокая женщина в белой косынке, словно сошедшая с условной картины «Советская доярка».

— К Всеволоду Алексеевичу, — улыбнулся Вася, на девяносто процентов уверенный, что тот после вчерашних возлияний отсыпается. И оказался прав: женщина предложила вернуться в понедельник или, еще лучше, связаться с дядькой по телефону. Вася сделал вид, что явился по исключительно важному делу, потребовал встречи с кем-нибудь из начальства. Женщина, удивленно наморщив лоб, сообщила, что начальства у них, кроме Всеволода Алексеевича, нет. Тот всегда сам руководил, никому ничего не доверяя.

— Так я слышал, ему племянник помогает?

— Какой племянник? А, вы Стешку имеете в виду? Да что вы, какая помощь! Всеволод Алексеевич его и близко сюда не подпускал! Да и правильно — малахольный он! Помню, он однажды скандал устроил: говорил, что скотину так содержать нельзя! Выгуливать их надо обязательно. Негуманно, видите ли, ему.

— Значит, племянник здесь не появлялся? — уточнил Вася.

— Бывал иногда, когда дядька за ним не досмотрит, — задумчиво сообщила женщина. — А вам, собственно, что?

— Я из милиции. Провожу расследование касательно Степана Нестеренко. Вы можете повторить все то же самое, только на бумаге? Для вас без последствий, а для нас — большая помощь.

Если бы эта гениальная идея пришла Васе в голову хотя бы чуть раньше, он бы придумал, как все преподнести правильнее. Если бы женщина попросила удостоверение, все обернулось бы неудачей, но ему наконец-то повезло. Доярка, явно испугавшись волшебного слова «милиция», проводила его в подсобку, где и дала нужные показания. Да, Степан появлялся, но Всеволод Алексеевич его прогонял. Каждый раз. Все ее попытки расспросить, что это за дело, Вася пресекал мрачно-таинственным взглядом. Под конец она, кажется, опомнилась и начала что-то подозревать, но Вася схватил заветную бумажку и был таков.

Дома он достал недавно купленный ноутбук и разобрался с интернетом, чтобы выяснить про независимых экспертов. Федька помог и тут: дал контакты, как он сказал, компетентного специалиста. Телефоны еще нескольких Вася сам нашел в сети. Из пятерых достойными доверия показались двое, и Вася договорился, что если что… И да, удовольствие выходило, прямо сказать, недешевым. Однако Вася знал, что в случае чего возьмет в долг, не пропадет. Федька, впрочем, посоветовал с вызовом экспертов не торопиться — «выбросить деньги на ветер всегда успеешь».

Кроме того, Вася поделился своими открытиями про Петербург и ферму. Друга все это явно обрадовало, потому что наконец давало, по его словам, что-то реальное, на что можно опереться.

И пусть Степа убежит потом в закат с Юрой, Вася делал это в первую очередь не для него. Для себя. Потому что он так хотел. Потому что этого требовали его совесть, чувство долга и… любовь.

Но уже воскресным утром все вновь пошло наперекосяк. Позвонил Федька и мрачно сообщил, что Степу выпустили. 

— Так это хорошо! И где он?

— С дядькой. Как с потенциальным опекуном.

— Та-ак, — протянул Вася. — А моя доверенность мне что-нибудь дает?

— По всем признакам, Степан ушел с ним добровольно. можешь навестить его и попытаться переубедить.

— Мда, — только и мог сказать Вася. — Слушание-то когда примерно будет?

— Скоро. Теперь скоро.

Он отправился прямиком в Ольхановку, но окна дома были темными, а выглянувший на шум сосед сказал, что Всеволод уехал с чемоданом еще позавчера, причем в сопровождении «евонного любовничка». Степка здесь не появлялся.

Звонил отец — Вася не ответил. Однако, когда чуть позже позвонил папа, он не смог его проигнорировать.

— Васенька, — осторожно сказал папа, — я хотел поговорить о Степочке.

— Если ты по поручению отца, — резко начал Вася, — то…

— Нет-нет, — испуганно возразил папа, — я сам. Понимаешь, мы со Степой созванивались… А отец говорил мне, что у него трудности… В общем… я думаю, ты должен знать. Хотя Степа мне только по секрету.

— Что? — устало проронил Вася.

— Он рассказывал мне про своего дядю и его… жениха. Артура, кажется. Этот Артур молодой еще, рвется в центр, здесь ему скучно. Зовет с собой дядю Степиного, Всеволода Алексеевича. А тот согласился, только на переезд денег много нужно, вот он и решил все лишнее продать. И дом, и хозяйство. Уже и покупателей нашел.

— А что Степа?

— А Степу… его он брать не собирается. Но и одного нищего бросать, наверное, не хочет. Степа боится, что он его в закрытую лечебницу сунет, совета у меня спрашивал. Говорит, что они уже даже лечебницу присмотрели. Но что я мог посоветовать? Только быть осторожнее, внимательнее, мягче…

— Это очень важно, что ты мне сейчас сказал, — благодарно ответил Вася. — Спасибо, что позвонил.

— Да не за что, — явственно улыбнулся папа, — я же видел, как он тебе дорог. Он непростой, Степа, и, признаюсь, я не представлял, что ты выберешь омегу… Но я всегда поддержу тебя. И он тоже тебе очень признателен.

У Васи против воли вырвалось горькое:

— Мне нужна не признательность.

Папа на том конце провода вздохнул:

— Я не буду выдавать все наши омежьи тайны, но верю, что у тебя все получится, сыночек. Просто помни мои слова.

— Я люблю тебя, пап, — вдруг признался Вася впервые за… когда он в последний раз говорил папе, что любит? Наверное, еще в начальной школе?

— Я тебя тоже, очень, — тихо-тихо ответил папа, и в ту же секунду из трубки послышалось отдаленное:

— Ника, долго мне тебя ждать? У меня сейчас член замерзнет!

Папа скомканно попрощался — Вася как наяву видел его пылающие щеки. Впрочем, его собственные уши тоже горели, будто от стыда. Он невольно представил голого отца, который ждет папу, чтобы повалить его на покрывало и…

Да, Вася уже вырос в здоровенного лба, но до сих пор при мысли о родительском сексе краснел как пятнадцать лет назад, когда случайно увидел, как папа стоит перед отцом на коленях и его голова двигается так ритмично…

Нет, отключить воображение! Лучше подумать об Артуре. Всеволода Алексеевича так просто не возьмешь, а вот Артура… С ним стоило встретиться.

Глава 14

Слушание назначили через неделю. Вася нервничал, Федька был спокоен. Он не впервые защищал человека, которому грозила недееспособность. Главное, повторял он, доказать, что Степа — социально активен и соображает, что творит. Остальное — дело техники.

Васю охватила небывалая социальная активность. Он наведался в Степин колледж, прорвавшись мимо сердитого охранника, и отправился на нужную кафедру. Там обнаружилось пять человек: три уже немолодые женщины попивали из гигантских чашек чай, а двое еще более пожилых мужчин о чем-то тихо переговаривались.

— В верхней одежде не заходить, — явно на автомате произнесла одна из женщин, но тут же удивленно вскинула брови: — А вы, собственно, к кому? Староваты будете для нашего студента. Или тоже учиться хотите?

Вася вежливо улыбнулся:

— Я по поводу Степана Нестеренко. Помните такого?

Одна из женщин, самая молодая, переглянулась с одним из мужчин и медленно поднялась:

— Что с ним?

По ее тону Вася понял, что она определенно что-то знает о грядущем суде.

— Он вас не предупреждал?

Она покачала головой:

— Нет, лишь сказал, что его несколько недель не будет. Лично мне было очень жаль: Степа такой старательный и целеустремленный, не в пример, должна сказать, многим… Кто бы что ни говорил, а голова у него… светлая, по крайней мере, в том, что касается знаний.

— Однако с шизофренией шутки не шутят, — вклинился один из мужчин, невысокий и полноватый, с орлиным носом.

До сих пор молчавшая преподавательница лет пятидесяти тихо вздохнула в свою чашку:

— Да, но хоть бы обошлось, он несчастный мальчик.

Вася решил не ходить вокруг да около:

— Вы знаете, что ему предстоит разбирательство?

— Да, — первая женщина внимательно взглянула на него, — к нам приходил его родственник, расспрашивал, как он себя ведет. И попутно рассказал о Степиной проблеме.

— Что вы ему сказали?

— А вы Степе кто? — довольно резко спросила она.

— Жених, — не моргнув глазом, произнес Вася.

Женщины, как по команде, заулыбались:

— Ах вот оно что! Тогда понятно, почему вы так переживаете! Но вы не беспокойтесь, мы не сказали ничего, что могло бы навредить Степочке. Да, он немножко нелюдим, но это не порок!

Вася заметил, как отвел взгляд второй мужчина — полная противоположность первому, высокий и тощий, почти лысый, чем-то напоминающий Набокина.

— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарил женщин Вася. — Я хотел бы попросить вас о небольшом одолжении…  
В итоге выступить в защиту Степы согласились две женщины и, что удивительно, первый мужчина. Третья женщина сослалась на занятость, а второй мужчина просто промолчал. Вася заверил их, что ничего особенного от них не потребуется: лишь сказать, что Степины действия никому не угрожают и он находится в здравом уме.

Из колледжа, который уже не смотрелся такой уж обшарпанной шарагой, Вася вышел довольный и гордый собой. Однако останавливаться он не собирался: предстояло сходить еще и на работу к Степе. И заглянуть в его записную книжку — вдруг найдутся номера его прежних клиентов, еще с тех пор, когда Степа был парикмахером. Или еще какие-нибудь контакты. И все у них получится.

За несколько дней Вася заручился поддержкой и обещанием прийти на суд еще у пятерых человек: одной девушки-сокурсницы, с которой Степа делился конспектами; двух омег, которых Степа в прошлом регулярно стриг; Степкиного коллеги — того самого, кто просил для него снисхождения и… да. И того самого Юры.

Все они говорили о сочувствии, однако в их отношении к Степке прослеживалась настороженность — так жалеют больную блохастую собаку, которая прибилась и просит из последних сил косточку. Они выражались обтекаемо: «сложный молодой человек», «немного странный, но хороший», «очень одинокий». Вася, честно говоря, побаивался, что они могут что-нибудь ляпнуть на суде.

Самой тяжелой и продуктивной беседа получилась с Юрой. Вася нашел его имя в практически чистой записной книжке Степки, и Юра неожиданно не бросил трубку.

— Конечно, я приду, — сразу же ответил он, когда Вася сквозь зубы разъяснил, что от него требуется. — И вы это… извините за ту сцену. Я бы и тогда объяснился, да растерялся, Степа же меня не предупредил… Мы с ним хорошие друзья, приятели. Он меня просто в гости позвал. У меня ведь есть девушка, я ей никогда… Да и со Степой-то, можно сказать, не считается: так, перебрали и подрочили спьяну.

— Так, значит, время и адрес… — оборвал этот словесный поток Вася. — Мы на вас рассчитываем.

— Да-да, — забормотал Юра, — только вы на него не злитесь. Ему главное — тепло и ласка, как котенку…

Вася сбросил вызов.

Ну и разумеется, еще оставался Артур, но к пятнице у них появились доказательства, что дядька оформляет бумаги на покупку квартиры на петербургской окраине и ведет переговоры с частной психиатрической клиникой. Артуром, чтобы как-то разгрузить Васю, занимался Федька, и хотя своих каналов он не открыл, результат был налицо, и Вася не стал допытываться.

Так и прошла неделя — в беготне, суете и нервотрепке. Степа не звонил и не отвечал на звонки. А в пятницу вдруг позвонил старый друг Санька и предложил сходить по последнему снегу в лес на лыжах. Как раз после оттепели ударил небольшой морозец, и наст обещал быть крепким, идеальным для скольжения. Вася согласился: все, что стояло по плану, он выполнил, а проветрить голову отнюдь не мешало. Понедельник стоило встретить со свежими мозгами и ясным умом.

До леса они добрались на Санькином джипе. Друг был оживлен, шутил, рвался вперед, и Вася невольно сравнивал эту поездку с предыдущей, когда они были наедине со Степой. Это был один из последних спокойных дней, когда он был, если подумать, действительно счастлив… Но ничего. Скоро они вновь увидятся, и Вася будет бороться за себя и за… любимого. И все у них будет хорошо.

Тренированное ухо сразу уловило тихий хлопок, однако обернуться Вася не успел. Правую сторону опалило огнем, стало нечем дышать, лыжные палки выпали из пальцев. Вася рухнул лицом в снег. Он еще услышал, как закричал впереди Санька, но перед глазами потемнело, и он потерял сознание.

Он очнулся и тут же понял, что находится не дома. Пахло чем-то специфично лазаретным: горьким, острым, больным. Правая рука не шевелилась. Из пересохшего горла не вылетело и хрипа.

К нему подскочил совсем молоденький юноша в форме медбрата:

— Тихо-тихо, вам нельзя дергаться! Лучше поспите, так будет лучше.

— Какой сейчас день?

— Суббота, — ответил медбрат, наклонился, и Васю снова невыносимо потянуло в сон. Суббота — это хорошо. Еще уйма времени.

Когда Вася открыл глаза в следующий раз, плечо болело уже не так сильно, но в целом состояние оставалось дерьмовым.

— Воды… — пробормотал он.

— Сейчас-сейчас! — раздался уже знакомый голос. Хлопнула дверь. Вася оглянулся: палата была небольшой, одноместной. Он был в реанимации. За окном светила луна.

Снова появился давешний медбрат и осторожно напоил его. Стало легче.

— Сколько времени?

— Почти девять. Вы кого-то ждете? Но уже поздно, посетителей не пускают.

— Мне некогда разлеживаться. Я беру ответственность за свое здоровье на себя.

— Что вы! — кажется, искренне всполошился медбратик. — Вам даже вставать нельзя, такая опасная рана!

Вася начал раздражаться:

— Ерунда, максимум задета кость. Повторяю, никаких претензий к вам.

— Но вас сейчас никто не выпишет… — залепетал медбрат, нервно сжимая пальцы. — Вот в понедельник еще можно поговорить, но вам правда…

— Я не могу лежать два дня, — как можно доступнее пояснил Вася.

— Уже один. Сегодня воскресенье, но вы только-только пришли в себя, и вам…

Вася стиснул зубы и прикрыл глаза, чтобы подавить вспышку гнева.

— Вам плохо?

— Уйди.

Медбрат, чуть помедлив, послушался. Вася громко выдохнул. Попробовал привстать — не получилось: всю правую половину тела прошила боль. Рядом обнаружилась тумбочка, на которой лежал его телефон.

Первым делом он набрал Федьку. Тот уже знал, что случилось, и был взвинчен — это хорошо чувствовалось по голосу. Его не особенно интересовало завтрашнее слушание: он рвался найти стрелявшего и покарать виновных. Когда Вася попытался перевести разговор на Степу, друг взбесился:

— Он тут замешан, зуб даю!

— Хватит, — оборвал его Вася. — Лучше скажи, ты уверен в завтрашнем дне?

— Мы уже миллион раз все обговаривали! Уверен я, тем более поступила новая информация… Можешь за своего драгоценного Степочку не волноваться. Хотя без тебя… впрочем, нет. Лечись спокойно. Завтра к тебе наверняка уже из органов придут, постарайся все вспомнить. А то Санька мне звонил, нес какую-то дичь…

— Да-да, — пробормотал Вася и свернул разговор.

В ушах звенело: «Хотя без тебя…» Нет, он здесь не останется. Вася подумал, не набрать ли папу, но в голове шумело, и глаза слипались. Боль усиливалась.

«Успеется», — успел решить он перед тем, как снова потерять сознание.

В третий раз он очнулся уже утром. Судя по положению солнца, было где-то девять, самое время делать ноги: слушание назначили на десять. Раздражающего медбрата сменил омега-врач в идеально белом халате и с такими же белыми волосами. Вася начал с места в карьер:

— Я хорошо себя чувствую. Выписывайте, претензий к вам иметь не буду.

— Конечно, сию минуту, — прошелестел врач и принялся проводить какие-то манипуляции с его плечом. Вася усиленно старался не морщиться. Спустя десять минут, посмотрев показатели температуры и давления, врач вынес вердикт: — Неделю лежать как минимум, а про выписку и слышать не хочу! И лучше меня не раздражайте, а то назначу курс клизм для общего оздоровления. Вот. И беспокоить вас никому не желательно, я и этим, в форме, так и сказал. Мирное время, а такое творится… Молодых ребят как косой…

Врач посмотрел на него очень светлыми голубыми глазами, и Васю озарило:

— Вы были на войне?

— Был… дай Бог забыть то время.

— Тогда вы понимаете, что иногда обстоятельства превыше болячек.

Взгляд доктора на секунду смягчился:

— Понимаю… но моя совесть сильнее ваших обстоятельств, так что смиритесь. И разговор окончен.

— Сколько времени? — крикнул вдогонку Вася.

— Без пятнадцати одиннадцать, — и врач скрылся за дверью.

Мда. Медлить было нельзя.

После, когда все закончилось, Вася вспоминал эти минуты с усмешкой. Нет, во время войны ему приходилось — и не раз — занимать койку в госпитале, но обратно на бойню он отнюдь не стремился. Однако сейчас у него была цель, и хотя он замечал препятствия, они его особо не пугали. Он должен был их преодолеть — и смог.

На самом деле, встать и сделать пару пробных шагов оказалось несложно. Сложнее было в одних тапках и пижаме незаметно выбраться из палаты и, попутно стащив из гардероба медперсонала чье-то длинное пальто, пробраться к черному выходу. Там, открыв дверь, курил довольно хилый охранник, которого Вася с трудом, — из-за плеча! — но оглушил и аккуратно сложил на пол. Затем стянул с ног бедолаги ботинки и двинулся вперед. Через несколько часов он обязательно вернется и извинится. Но это потом. А пока Вася не мог отделаться от мысли, что все это ему что-то сильно напоминает.

Такси ловить было не на что, однако его подвез сердобольный мужик.

— Залечили, да? — понимающе спросил он, и Вася вымученно улыбнулся: боль вернулась с новой силой. — Я вот тоже как-то лежал, животом маялся. Не выдержал, к жене сбежал, она меня отваром корня лопуха напоила, я это дело водочкой шлифанул, и порядок! Хочешь, и тебе рецепт дам, слушай…

Сознание упорно ускользало, но Вася держался, цепляясь за размеренный голос мужика. Когда тот высадил его около суда, Вася, собрав последние силы, выпрямился и твердой поступью направился к дверям. Ему преградил путь охранник — вот же сучье племя! — со словами:

— Нельзя, куда вы в таком виде?

— Меня ждут, — процедил Вася. Перед глазами пошла рябь.

— Паспорт покажите! Или нет, я скорую вызову, вы же вот-вот потеряете сознание!

— Не смейте… — пробормотал Вася, чувствуя, как подгибаются колени.

Но он все же не грохнулся — слух выцепил громкие звуки, позволившие остаться на плаву.

— Да вы! Да мы! Идиоты! Севочка, ты только не расстраивайся, мы все равно их сделаем! У меня связи!

— Не шумите, — оборвал его другой голос, — а то мигом наряд вызовем за нарушение порядка!

— Ничего, я даже рад, что все это закончилось…

— Степа, поздравляю!

«Степа, поздравляю?»

Вася с трудом поднял отяжелевшую голову. Прямо на него сверху вниз смотрел Степа, стоявший на самом верху лестницы. Рядом с ним был кто-то еще, но их словно закрывала дымка. Степа выглядел как обычно. Почему-то Вася представлял, что он будет исхудавшим, как узник Освенцима, и обритым наголо.

— Вась… — прошептал он. Вася хотел было спросить: «Как ты?», но тут по нему ударило взрывной волной со всех сторон:

— Вася!!!

И он провалился в темноту.

Потом Вася не вставал полторы недели. А вышел бы раньше, если бы без фокусов, сказал тот самый пожилой врач-омега, Липкин, но что уж теперь, задним числом сокрушаться? Лежать в больнице — уже в обычной палате — было скучно, притом что часы посещения у него были забиты. Приходил папа, встревоженный, с заплаканными глазами, правда, без отца — но последнего Вася и не хотел пока видеть. Слишком горьким вышло разочарование. Приходил Санька, который и доставил его, подбитого, в больницу и теперь отчего-то считал себя виноватым. Приходил Мишка. Приходил Федька, который в подробностях пересказал все, что пропустил на суде Вася. А пропустил он действительно немало: Всеволод и Дмитрий Алексеевичи, а также найденные ими свидетели очень прочувствованно призывали запереть Степку в палате с мягкими стенами; члены экспертной комиссии так и не сошлись во мнении (Дмитрий Львович был категорически против лишения его дееспособности); Степкины защитники выступали вяло.

— Они выудили его старые дневники, куда он выплескивал весь свой юношеский максимализм, рассказали про срывы, про стояние на морозе… В какой-то момент тебя сильно не хватало, ты умеешь выглядеть внушительно и доверительно. Но знаешь, Степа был молодцом: нервничал, но не мямлил, пургу не нес, все четко и по делу. Да и я постарался преподнести все так, будто родственнички его шизофрению специально провоцировали. А ведь, по сути, так и было… Однако, если бы не свет наш Артур — не уверен, что мы отделались бы так легко.

— Ты так и не сказал, как ухитрился его расколоть.

— А это не я его расколол, а Степка. Он ведь после экспертизы жил с дядькой и Артуром. А Артур был только рад похвалиться и позлорадствовать, Степа быстро его раскрутил и рассказал мне, у кого они квартиру покупают, в какую клинику хотят засунуть. А тут уж собрать бумажные доказательства — дело техники.

Вася невольно нахмурился:

— Но как он смог тебе позвонить?

— Сказал, ты сам ему мой телефон дал… И не надо себе ничего придумывать, не делай такой вид! Не знаю, почему он не выходил на связь с тобой, наверно, имелись какие-то причины. Но так вот… Ближе к концу один из не наших свидетелей, какой-то Степкин преподаватель, тощий такой мужик, заявил, что у Степы часто наблюдается невнятная и сумбурная речь с этими, неологизмами — верный признак шизы! И в этот самый момент открываются двери, врываются прокурор, обэповцы, кутерьма! Давно мне не было так весело. Так что поздравлять Степу, конечно, рано, но дядьке и прочим точняк не поздоровится. Все-таки квартира в Питере их убедила. Артурчик хорошо сработал. А ферма теперь от Степы никуда не денется, пусть свершает свои наполеоновские планы.

Кроме того, Федька активно интересовался следствием по поводу стрельбы, и довольно быстро выяснили, что замешан не кто иной, как Набокин. В планах было не убить, но ранить так, чтобы не позволить явиться в суд. Судя по всему, Всеволод Алексеевич выставил Васю как главного противника, и именно его присутствие на слушании посчитали ключевым. 

Один раз пришел Иван Палыч. Он, меряя палату шагами, винил Васю в том, что в конторе неразбериха; Набокин внезапно отказал от тела, и их ожидает неминуемое банкротство. Зарплату — урезать! Премии — лишить! Работать — сверхурочно! Вася все это спокойно выслушал и после сообщил, что увольняется, вот. Иван Палыч, оторопев, пошел было на попятный, но Вася уже не изменил решения. Он давно к нему шел, и оно было определенно правильным. Пора было менять свою жизнь.

А вот тот, кого хотелось видеть больше остальных, не приходил и не звонил. Как исчез. Не то чтобы Вася ожидал благодарностей, вечной любви, но хотя бы из вежливости заглянуть было можно?.. Все-таки они столько времени вместе прожили. Стали почти семьей.

С другой стороны, теперь он четко понимал, чего ждать и на что рассчитывать. Несбывшиеся мечты — это, конечно, грустно, но жить в подвешенном состоянии еще хуже. Можно было уехать. Попробовать наняться куда-нибудь матросом. Или просто поселиться у моря, на каком-нибудь острове. Везде нужны инженеры-строители…

Когда Васю наконец-то выписали, он, не предупредив никого из близких, пошел пешком домой. Выйдя к загсу, он задумчиво взглянул на пустой подъезд. Потом перевел взгляд на окна своей квартиры… И выпрямился: в них горел свет. Конечно, это мог быть папа, у которого хранились запасные ключи, или Мишка, или, в конце концов, грабители…

Вася стремительно — насколько это было возможно в его состоянии — поднялся на свой этаж. Коридор порадовал аккуратно расставленной обувью. Пахло яблоками. В комнате на подоконнике лежала стопка учебников и тетрадок. На кухне у плиты стоял Степка и что-то помешивал лопаточкой в сковородке. Он был одет в розовую кофточку и длинный синий фартук, где только раздобыл; его длинные волосы были скручены в пучок. На щеках гулял румянец.

— Что на ужин? — спросил Вася, нахмурившись.

Степа обернулся и задумчиво посмотрел на него:

— Ленивые голубцы. Я как раз купил свежей сметаны. Через пять минут будет готово, иди пока мой руки.

Вася, чтобы скрыть улыбку, послушно развернулся, но тут его обхватили сзади за талию.

— С возвращением, — прошептал Степа и вернулся к плите.

Вася все-таки не выдержал, улыбнулся и поспешно спрятался в ванной. Из зеркала на него смотрела такая счастливая физиономия, что он сдвинул брови — непорядок! Да и рано еще радоваться, надо прояснить парочку вопросов.

На кухню Вася вернулся, только полностью успокоившись.

Потом они либо молчали, либо говорили о всякой ерунде — о Степкиной учебе, о Васином увольнении, о новом ноутбуке, о том, что Вася жутко оброс за последнее время. Последнее Степу так возмутило, что он практически силой закрутил Васю в ванне простыней и постриг — коротко и аккуратно. Они, словно договорившись заранее, никак не затрагивали тему отношений, совместного будущего и прочих неудобных вещей. Они будто открутили стрелки часов назад, будто и не было Юры, суда, неотвеченных звонков.

Подвижки произошли только перед сном, когда Вася уже сменил повязку и улегся на кровать. Потоптавшись, Степа выключил свет, но не ушел на свой диван, а взял подушку, одеяло и лег рядом с Васей, почти вплотную, со стороны здоровой руки.

— Прости меня. Я так перед тобой виноват… Даже не знаю, с какого конца начать…

Вася повернулся к нему лицом. Степкины глаза блестели в темноте.

— Не оправдывайся. Лучше спи.

— Нет, я должен… Должен рассказать. Мне было так стыдно. Так стыдно, что ты все обо мне узнаешь, что я действительно больной. Ты так верил в меня, так меня защищал… Мне казалось, я сорвусь, стоит только услышать твой голос, увидеть твои глаза. Поэтому тогда к дяде ушел… Ты говорил, что я сильный, но я… я на самом деле слабый.

— Всем бы быть такими слабыми, столько выдержать. Удивительно, что с такими родственничками ты до сих пор в здравом уме. Относительном, гм, конечно. И ферму свою отстоял — молодец, не поддался давлению. Дядя же на тебя давил, пока ты у него суда ждал?

Степка вздохнул.

— Меня это не извиняет. Многих ремнем воспитывают, а меня даже и не били особо.

— Только унижали и считали второсортным?

— Папа нет… Хотя он стыдился меня, я знаю. Я не раз слышал, как отец его ругал, что он родил только меня, да и того с изъяном. И папа постоянно мне твердил, что надо пристроиться к хорошему альфе, иначе я обязательно пропаду. Иногда меня просто переклинивало на этой мысли…

— Ты поэтому того своего жениха ждал?

— Поэтому… и не только. — Степа, опершись на локти, уставился на Васю сверху вниз. — Меня в ту пору такое отчаяние охватило. Денег нет, работы нет, дядя повторяет, что я обуза… А Влад… он как принц на коне вдруг появился. Красивый, веселый. Подарил мне цветы. Обещал помочь. А потом подарил мне кольцо и… пропал. Что я должен был подумать? В голове и так сумбур, а тут попалась на глаза реклама свадебных платьев. И… все. Сейчас-то я понимаю, что он мне ничего не обещал. А тогда был.. рецедив.

Вася во время этой речи успел положить руку ему на поясницу и теперь осторожно поглаживал. Ткань пижамной куртки задралась, и пальцы касались горячей нежной кожи.

— А про Юру ничего не хочешь мне сказать?

— Нет, — неожиданно резко отрезал Степа. — Там правда вышло недоразумение. Мы немножко напились, а потом… ты в армии наверняка дрочил на брудершафт, не отрицай! Это ничего не значит. А когда ты вернулся, весь течкой провонявший, это что было? Ведь когда чувств нет — это…

Ладно, мысленно уступил Вася, один-один.

— А ко мне у тебя, значит, чувства есть?

Степа поерзал.

— Ты простил меня?

— Нечего прощать. Надо было гнать тебя метлой от загса, так что сам виноват. Но я не жалею. Вдруг понял: как скучно я живу! А с тобой вон и занавески сменил, и руку прострелил, и от лишних нервов избавился. Только развлекся.

— Развлекся, значит, да?

И Вася притянул его за голову и наконец-то поцеловал, смял нежные, сладкие губы. Руки самовольно забрались под пижаму и принялись трогать мягкое и горячее. Степка блаженно попискивал, обхватив его щеки ладонями, и улыбался в поцелуй.

Ушла боль в руке, забылось все ненужное.

Степка отстранился, только когда Вася запустил ему руку в штаны и нащупал влажный вход.

— Тебе пока нельзя… — задыхаясь, произнес Степа. — Я хочу, но… пока не надо.

— Я чувствую, — усмехнулся Вася, соглашаясь: сейчас он действительно не тянул на героя-любовника. Только на любовника-инвалида. Он попытался вынуть руку, но Степка остановил его:

— Оставь… Мне приятно… чувствовать ее там.

Вася улыбнулся и притянул его к себе поближе. Степа положил ему голову на плечо.

— Мне так не хватало тебя все эти дни.

Вася коснулся губами его лба.

— Мне тебя тоже. Мне тебя тоже.

Прошло полторы недели, но дальше ласок они не зашли. Вася, однако, не хотел форсировать события. Он все еще был слаб, и плечо при резких движениях болело. Степа не заслуживал полумертвого мужика.

Степе эта отсрочка была только в радость: он дразнил, флиртовал и удивительно похорошел.

В целом все вернулось на круги своя. Вася лениво искал работу. Степа вернулся на учебу. Федька сообщал последние новости из следственного комитета. Спокойствие и красота.

А затем позвонила Сашка. Посочувствовать, спросить, как здоровье, и уточнить, ждать ли их к себе на свадьбу. Вася подумал, взглянул на подслушивавшего Степу и сказал, что ждать. Развлекутся, что.

Степа на Сашкину свадьбу собирался, как на собственную. Даже ресницы накрасил — Вася только ухмыльнулся. Идти пришлось недалеко — всего лишь на улицу, к тому самому загсу, с которого все и начиналось. Там к их появлению собралась уже порядочная толпа, очень много знакомых лиц. Тут были и Федька с женой, и Санька, и еще знакомые девушки и парни; Вася даже увидел своих родителей, с которыми Сашка была знакома только шапочно. Сама она стояла у украшенных воздушными шарами дверей, красивая, в белом узком платье и белой шубе, явно счастливая, что собрала чуть ли не полгорода. Рядом с ней ошивался жених — высокий, темноволосый, лет тридцати, Вася, кажется, его где-то видел.

И тут Степа резко сжал его ладонь.

— Влад… — на грани слышимости произнес он.

И Вася вспомнил. И похолодел. И разозлился — на себя, за эту насмешку, отрезвляющую пощечину. На скандал, который обязательно вот-вот случится. На Сашку, которая непременно расстроится из-за драки. Да, уж насколько Вася не любил мордобитие на свадьбах, но, видно, традиции — на то и традиции, чтобы соблюдать их.

Тут их позвали внутрь загса. Всю церемонию Вася смотрел исключительно на Степку, который в свою очередь глядел, не отрываясь, на счастливого жениха. А нет, теперь мужа Сашки. Молодожены обменялись кольцами и поцеловались. Все захлопали, ринулись их поздравлять. Степа с решительным видом двинулся к ним тоже.

Вася вышел на крылечко и остро пожалел, что у него нет сигарет. Но ладно, пока можно размять пальцы…

— И куда ты пропал?

Вася обернулся. Степа смотрел на него, укоризненно сузив глаза.

— Успеется.

— Только не говори, что ждал от меня слез и рыданий. Влад — в прошлом. Я же говорил.

— Да кто тебя знает, вдруг у тебя опять сдвиг по фазе, и ты побежишь вены резать.

— Может, и побегу, — отрезал Степа. — Если ты меня сейчас не поцелуешь. Быстро!

И Вася, конечно, выполнил его приказ.


End file.
